


Everything Stays but It's Still Changing

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk, Alive Chara, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, As is friendship building, Asgorial is thing, Character Development, Comedy, Dirty Jokes, Dream Smut, Dreaming, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Frisk, Flirting, Fluffy Moments, Innuendo implied, M/M, New Au, Original Character(s), Other, Personal Growth, Plot Centric, Plot Driven fic, Plot Twists, Possible Dream Sex, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sans Remembers Resets, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Worldbuilding, asgore and toriel are still married, asriel and chara are very much in love, chara is very calculating, great dad asgore, king sans, moments of mystery, music is something that happens in this story, please don't treat this story like a reader fic, pro active Dreemurr family, proactive toriel, the annoying dog pops up, the title is based off something in adventure time, thier is no reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For every world that exist thousands of possibilities of little changes that can create a new one in its place. It's a scary thought that can keep me up at night. Since in my nightmares, I can see those possibilities. That for every dark story theirs a brighter ending to be made is what keeps me going. That as long you are determined and willing move forward you are sure to make it out of any situation and everything life has thrown at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Beautiful Dream,A Nightmare Of Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Before anyone starts no it’s not posted to the wrong category. The title fits the story. It's apart from the theme of the whole story. Also, this is a female Frisk story don’t like it don’t read. Also, this isn't self-insert this truly is a Frisk story. Disclaimer I don’t own Undertale, nor any of the characters all I own is my laptop which I write this story with. The rating is there for a reason. If you're not old enough for this story don't read it.This is a first and final warning. Also feel free to comment your thoughts and opinions on the story and point out any mistakes. While I can take forever to write things out, I don't always notice the errors until their posted or until someone points out. This is personal thoughts just italics. This is a dream bold and italics. Anything written in bold in load reset, in other words, the omnipresent voice. Now let’s start this story.

**_The crowd's deafening laughter touched my heart. I could even tell the nosebleeds of the arena through the curtains; the guffaws were awe-inspiring standing backstage waiting for my cue. My opening act was Fantastic! He's got them rolling in the aisles._ **

 

**_“You have truly been a wonderful audience. Now that I've sincerely tickled your funny bones. Let me have the honor of presenting our mega-star of the evening, winner of more awards than her home can hold. The singing siren who will steal your hearts and mine … Frisk!”_ **

 

 ** _I knew my cue when I heard it. The light hits center stage. The fog machine rolls in, and I can hear the excitement of the crowd. When I looked for my announcer. He was nowhere to be seen, but then I heard the announcer whisper in my ear,“Knock’ em dead babe.” It sounded sincere but almost seductive like he was more than a confidant._** **_Before I knew it, I was on stage belting out a few covers from another artist to warm up the crowd for my music and backup dancers, who were unfortunately caught in a traffic jam. My music was the real reason they were here right now, but my mind was on the warm-up act._**

 

**_I couldn't see what he looked like or who it had been? He was almost like a shadow or a ghost as if he didn't exist at all. All I knew is the feeling of my knees weakens at the thought of him._ **

**_It was like he already knew through the confidence of his voice that I was already his. He knew he had this effect on me. Like he knew exactly what to say to have me desperately wanting him._ **

 

I shot up awake with my heart racing, grabbing my chest in shock of my dream. 

 

"What was that!?"

 

I rush out of my bedroom to the bathroom, almost slipping on the rug outside my door. I splash cold water on my sweaty face and take a look in the mirror. I look worn out and drained, then again, what do I expect from an unexpected freefall towards death? It's as if I ran a marathon in under twenty minutes!

 

Replaying that dream in my mind where he whispered in my ear, I could feel his presence in my dream, but I couldn't see him anywhere. A voice like that can make me melt like butter in a heated frying pan. I could feel myself coming undone from his voice. I’m sexualizing a voice from my dream of a man I didn't see. I'm not twelve any more dream guys are to be left there. This is not someone I could be capable of making to magically appear or come into being as a real-life person. With another cold splash to my weary face, I walk back to my room and notice the moon was high in the sky gleaming its beautiful beam of light; cascading across the lowly earth, it orbits. Everything seems so peaceful tonight. I look at the alarm to see what ridiculous hour I'm awake at. It was only midnight. I try to snuggle back into bed but instead I'm tossing and turning trying to not think of the voice that plagued my last dream. Fitfully sleeping, I couldn’t stop thinking about how only I would seem capable of having dreams so strange that a voice could cause me to turn into a puddle. Well regardless, I need to be well rested. I have a double date with Stephanie tonight, and no fantasy dream men can change those plans.

 

It's early afternoon, and I'm already dressed for the date. What's happening most of the day has been uneventful. To pass the time I update my resume and references. I'm just waiting on Stephanie to finish up getting ready. The date is set for 6 pm, and it was already two. I got my cup of green tea and my laptop in hand to check local casting calls. Recently I've felt the need reflect on the rut I've been in since my latest failed audition. The only person to immediately cheer me up was Stephanie. Stephanie is probably the best roommate and friend anyone could ever have. Then again we have been playmates since we were in diapers. When you’re friends for that long, it's almost impossible for us not to be in sync. Plus, how we became friends is already crazy enough.

Our parents placed us in a sandbox together to play while they watched on and took pictures and videotaped the scene. The pictures and videos said it all. We were all but six months old, but the smiles said it all. When it came time take us home? We refused to be separated gripping each other like we were each other's life preserver. The crying was unbearable, and because of it, we had our first of many sleepovers. That wasn't enough to pacify us forever as we kept crying when separated. It was then, our parents decided it might be easier to set up regular playdates as we got older. We became as close as sisters and from then on anything we had done was mostly done together. When I was four in preschool, I remember the teacher asking the class what we dreamed of for our future and I said I wanted to be a star and become famous. She laughed it off as teachers are known to do but, in my mind, I was hurt, and I wanted to start crying. She thought my dream was dumb, but Stephanie gave me a hug saying she believed in me. We told our parents what the teacher said and let’s just say she apologized to me personally. Through it all, I could count on Stephanie. She was the one who encouraged me to follow my dreams in the first place. Through elementary, middle, high school and university we were together through it all. She had my back. Not even when we had started to change in college-we had picked different majors, even sororities; but our friendship never wavered. We were like sisters and stuck by each other through thick and thin. After college, we couldn't imagine moving out without living together. Best choice I ever made was asking her to be my roommate since we balanced each other out. I‘m the great one at keeping order and cleanliness out of the two of us, and she's the better cook of us two.

Tonight was the night for another tag along blind double date. Ugh, who knows how many blind dates I will I have to go on this year. The first of this weekend, we have another date tomorrow; what a way to spend my Friday night. This another in a long line of many over the last three years. If Stephanie wasn't my best friend, I wouldn’t have put up the blind dates since they aren't my cup of tea. I know she wants me to be happy, but the dates themselves are so awkward. Much less promise my weekend to a blind date without meeting the guy. Or go without getting information of about the guy from Stephanie herself. But she wants me to be happy no matter what it takes. Usually because whoever I'm set up with is A: not my type of guy and B: incredibly sleazy and the bottom of the dating pool. I still remember the last blind date Stephanie set me up on. Next time when she mentions the guy is “quirky,” I will outright say **_no_ ** instead of finding out what she means by “quirky.” That's the last time I try to crawl out of a bathroom window in a dress. Apparently, she really likes the guy she's dating, but his friend is trying to crash their relationship. So the best way to defuse it? Pawn him off on me to entertain him. Of course, I get stuck with the moron, but I need to put on my best face. No need to stress myself out wondering whether he’ll be normal or another dud... The moron can't be that bad. Besides, even if he is there's probably a reason just as I have a reason for wanting to be an actress and I'm one of the best. Honestly, I don’t want to fantasize about my dream guy again. I need a distraction from this.

 

Stephanie and I caught a cab. We would have taken a bus or streetcar if we didn't look so beautiful. With my long brown hair in a gorgeous updo and wearing a long red evening dress with a slit that went mid-thigh and Stephanie dressed in a modest blue dress evening gown. Classy with a hint of flirty. At best on public transport, we would stand out. At worst we'll be catcalled and harassed into hiding. At least in a cab, we know if the driver gets into creepy behavior territory we can take it to their boss. Plus, he's not the guy I'd like flirting with me... My thoughts drift back to the dream last night allowing myself to remember his voice again. I quickly catch myself before I start drooling in front Stephanie. I really don't want her worrying about me again.

One chat filled taxi drive later, we stop in front of a seemingly new and swanky looking restaurant. The exterior of the restaurant was gigantic as it took up about a city block reminding me of when I once visited New York and saw the Macy’s building. Though unlike Macy’s seeming to waste all the area it has, The Harmonious Enigma was the opposite in that regard. The restaurant had an awning wrapping around the building, and it's obvious that during the day and clear nights they had outdoor seating. The building was lined with red roses and golden chrysanthemums placed out in a row just outside of the gate. If I didn't know how new the restaurant was, I would have assumed it was well-kept secret. There was a gigantic vine of ivy growing along the building giving the little touch of age which I enjoyed. With large Georgian style windows, a most beautiful glow emanated from the inside. The building was made of red bricks and had two floors to my surprise. I could see the valet was dressed in a purple uniform vest with a crisp white dress shirt and black formal pants. They smiled and waved as we passed them which we kindly returned. The restaurant opened to rave reviews a few months ago. Seeing how the only theme for the food is nothing fried, everything is up on the menu as long as it was in stock. It's pricey and very in vogue. Whoever Stephanie's new guy is, he was pulling out all the stops to impress us. He’s already getting on my good side, but I'll leave my judgments for dinner. We finally arrive inside, and I didn't have enough time to stop my jaw dropping. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. The carpeting was a rich crimson, and the walls were a deep mahogany and generously decorated with gorgeous paintings. From what I can tell they were the best works from a local artist. Some of the art pieces reminded me of work some people I met in college had created. The staff’s men and women were all wearing a similar purple vest. The men wearing something close to three-piece suits with a purple trim. The lady servers, the pianist, and the harpist were wearing varying shades of purple dresses. The harpist, in particular, was wearing a sari and that one server while working was wearing a kimono. The diners were dressed to the nines, and most of the men in suits looked like they just came here from a Gala. The ladies here were to dressed to kill in beautiful gowns, not to the level of a wedding dress but, they were gorgeous nonetheless. I think the most underdressed patrons were this young teen couple and they were dressed semi-formal. I get the feeling the staff just thought they were too cute to reject. I swear I overheard their waitress go ‘aww’ when she passed their table and saw them talking over their meal.

From the corner of my eye, I see a man standing in front of Maître d, waving Stephanie over. Stephanie saunters over to her guy. Whoa, I can now see why she liked him. Let’s see who Stephanie set me up with. If her guy is already here, then my date can't be too far behind. To the left of Stephanie’s date, he was talking to someone else. Oh god, it’s him! Is that the guy Stephanie set me up with?! I give him a once over, and I am not happy! He's wearing a tux shirt covered in stains and dress pants with a hole in the knee. What the hell Stephanie?! Another loser, this guy is a schlub what the hell?! I wouldn’t even recommend him to work at a newsstand for Christ’s sake!

Oh, that's just great! Now he’s arguing with the Maître d. I can hear it from here that it's about his attire. Oh god, Steph you owe me a spa day.

 

"Aiden I would like for you to meet Frisk." Stephanie wasn't even looking at me as she spoke focusing almost all her attention on Aiden.

"Oh nice to meet you, Frisk. My friend is on his way, he's a bit of a funny fellow," Aiden says with an almost nervous tone and an accent I could hear. He's British, way to go Steph!

 

“Hello, you must be Chad,” I say using my most polite and courteous and formal voice. Maybe I'm wrong to judge someone on their clothes maybe his personality more than makes up for it. It wouldn't be the first time looks can be deceiving in the guys I date. Or... I need to put that dream out of my mind that guy isn't real!

 

“Ah, you must be the lovely Frisk! Aiden and Stephanie have told me all about you, though they didn't tell me how pretty you are! I'm glad I dressed up for this date. “ He kisses my hand.

Gross, I need to get my hand disinfected. Come on now Frisk, be nice no judgmental thoughts only positive thoughts. You're a better person than this! At least he can speak English that's a plus, right? I'm internally wincing, but I'm grinning in a way my old acting teacher would be proud of. A smile that looks happy that even goes to your eyes and you don't give away your anger not even in your body language.

 

“Well, Stephanie didn’t tell me much about you. She wanted you to be a bit of a mystery so, tell me about yourself Chad,” I say to as we are being seated at our table. Stay kind Frisk! Aiden and Stephanie were whispering deep in their conversation so, I have no choice but to talk to Chad.

 

“Well, I'm a bit of entrepreneur. I'm a bit of an investor in a little-known startup company; they have a solid business plan and an incredible idea.“

 

“What's the idea?” I ask trying to sound curious. I was nailing it, but on the inside, I can already tell this is a bad idea. He was most likely exaggerating about the whole thing.

 

“A Food truck, in particular, a bakery business on wheels. What do you think?"

_Sounds like a financial flop! Since most restaurants are a gamble and on wheels? Let's sign this business death certificate on this business now! And I have no doubt you made up the whole thing to impress me, but I'll go along with it. Just to avoid making a scene._

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea! How did you come up with it?” I say sounding more thrilled for the idea and him. Though in my head I'm daydreaming I grew wings, and I'm flying out of the open window in front of me.

 

I let him ramble on saying things I know are not even close to real words but were gibberish and nonsense. By this point, the waiter came by to give us our menus and asked if we would like sparkling waters as we go over the menu. Before he walked away, he slipped a piece of paper with his number in my menu and on the other side wrote: “I'm sorry you're stuck with this loser.” I tuck away the number into my purse. He was cute but really not my type. He was more up my friend tina's alley than mine.  Chad was going on and on about himself for twenty minutes about being a bullfighter for a few months then a flight attendant for a few weeks. Even went as far as to tell me a tall tale that he was the co-owner of a successful restaurant for a few years. If I were a moron, I would still know he’s lying. There's no way he could be that successful and not know how to dress for a first date.

 

“Did you know there's a second part to this date? Aidan planned on us going to a club after dinner, and I was wondering whether you were up for going...?” hoped Chad.

 

Frisk answered, “Maybe but we're not dressed for clubbing and neither are you.“

_Are you kidding me?! If I have to leave this date to change outfits, I'm not coming back! I can just stay at home to cozy up and watch Netflix in sweats instead._

 

“Don't worry we'll meet up at . . . “ lowering his voice and a smirk slowly growing on his face. I started to feel a chill running up my spine.

 

“Chad you know that's not the next part.“ Aiden had this look on his face of ‘he's just playing around don't take what he said seriously.’ I glance at Steph’s sympathetic face noticing she too understood that Chad was being dead serious. That did not bode well with me seeing how the rest of this night was heading. Continuing, “sorry ladies the next part of the date is going to the play a few blocks away. I think he forgot, right Chad?“ Aiden gives Chad an almost disapproving look. Still, he ignores Aiden and continues to gaze at me like a predator stalking prey. _You wish buster- touch me, and I will call the cops. I'm not getting my finery or fist dirty because of you._

 

“Alright if we're done with dinner. Shall we ladies?”

 

Stephanie chirps, “Sure!” looking completely love struck. Aiden looked not too far off from her, but the grin he was fighting on his face to keep his composure spoke a thousand words.

 

“Then let's get going."

 

Inside I'm screaming trying to make something up for later like the stomach flu, the mumps, hell even an instantaneous fever. Anything to get out of close quarters with Chad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: Before anything my dear reader, you treat the first chapter like the precedent for the rest of the story. You set up characters motivation the bare basics of their personality, and how they react to a few situations, they're involved in. Or get an idea of what they're like from it. Base on a first chapter you can figure whether you want to read the story or not. I know I've done it plenty of times in the past when reading new fics. A lot of just incorrect wording or something that seems badly written or not worth the effort of reading? Or just something that can take me out of the story like inconsistencies in the writing in the first chapter alone. I know that pain, but I honestly hope that's not for something people think of my own fic but that's a possibility for any writer to get about their own work. Now if you end here and read no more I down blame you theirs a bunch of great fics out there thanks for giving this one a look to see if you like it. Those of you who stay, I love you guys and get ready for a wild ride filled with twisting corkscrew turns and swirling vortex loops.


	2. Will this night ever end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night is young . Let's get to know the town of Ebbot and seeing how the rest of the date went for Frisk and Stephanie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note Maybe to some people I'm taking my sweet time to get to the underground and to the true part of the story. I just want to flesh out Frisk. She's a complex character and deserves to be given a developed background. I want that to be conveyed as clearly as possible. I Want the Frisk I create to be someone who has her own life dreams and skills. She has a good group of friends that she can count on and a good life she's lived. She's kind of the opposite of most versions of Frisk that already exist. Hell, most Frisk I've Read about before in other stories. Usually, Frisk has had the worst possible life ahead of them, lacks friends or has a dark life before they fell or are incredibly unhappy or bored with the life they have lead or is leading so far. Why not write a version of Frisk who is kind and sweet but kicks butt? Who had a happy life and skills not many people would assume she gained? People who would miss and mourn her. That's the kind of person I want to create. Also, remember to comment or leave a kudos.

It wasn't a long walk, but it felt like forever with Chad eye humping me with every step we take. The sidewalk was still moist from the freak rainstorm earlier this afternoon. It made the sidewalk shimmer like stardust under the streetlights. This neighborhood has become so ritzy. As we walked, there are bike lanes on the roads, and we passed quite a few very posh boutiques and shops that were still open. I could see a few brownstone apartments expertly maintained. As we walked forward, there was music wafting from somewhere far off. Across the street, I can see a couple giggling while sharing a sundae at an ice cream shop. I noticed Steph and Aiden walking hand and hand looking incredibly like young sweethearts.

 

_Aren't they beautiful and sweet? I'm going to tease the ever stuffing out of her when the night is over. She completely loves him, and that makes me smile. While I may not be happy, I'm glad at least she is._

I look up to see that we were finally at the Bright Blaise theater. Weird name but apparently the founder believed the mountain was actually a volcano and wanted that to be immortalized forever. As insane as the idea is, it's still beautifully built and maintained. The marquee wasn't set up, but I'm not shocked it was off-season and slow for patronage and considering there was no usher or valet outside they were also understaffed tonight. At least the one ticket girl is out here tonight. Looking at the archway, the beautiful carpeting, and the atmosphere, I had a desperate need of a breather from Chad and his creepy staring. I look at Stephanie and Aiden, but it seems like they were busy seeing into each other's souls.

I interrupt, “Wait! Stephanie, I need to use the ladies room. Can you come with me?”

 

“I'll be back in a second Aiden.” Leaving on Aiden a longer kiss on his cheek.

 

Stephanie and I walk quietly to the ladies’ bathroom.

“Okay, Frisk I get it! He’s a complete jackass, and I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pawned him off on you. Can we talk about this when we go home?”

 

“Sure Stephanie but here's the deal for this whole weekend. You owe me big, and you need to put this guy on Angie's show next week! He said that _that_ was his best outfit, he doesn't know how to behave and he's borderline undateable!“

 

“Fine, deal but first we have to make this look good. We have to keep a steady mask for the rest of the night. Chad gets on my nerves just like he does you. I really like Aidan, and I don't want to screw up another date again. Chad ruined our stay-in date night a few weeks ago! You know how hard it is for me to find a guy I would want to have a night like that with?!” She turns to the mirror to fix her hair.

 

“What is the name of this play and what is this play about. What are we even seeing anyways, Stephanie?” I was honestly curious. While I had a few ideas what plays were out at the moment, nothing stood out as a must-see play of the evening.

 

“Frisk, it's an original play. It talks about the legend of the mountain.“

Stephanie wasn't looking me in the eyes.  Now I'm worried about her. She has bad news to tell me I'm sure of it.

 

“Like we haven't heard it a dozen times, “

I say jokingly trying to make sure she knows I won't be mad.

 

“Apparently, it has a new spin. The writer supposedly found something looking through books on the myth or whatever. He calls it ‘The Truth of Mt Ebott’ .”

 

“Maybe this won’t be so bad, Stephanie. I can act really engrossed in the play since it's an original production.“ The plan was already formulating in my head to schmooze some of the elite audience to try and be kind to Chad but still keep my distance.

 

“...Frisk, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news since I didn't know Aiden was thinking of here-before he brought us here-but your ex-boyfriend is the director of this play. ”

 

“-You're kidding!” This can't be happening. What’s next, I'm going to be swept into OZ, and I'm going to have to play my part as Dorothy?! This night is only getting worse by the hour!"

 

“I wish I were, Frisk.“ Her face seems somber, like she didn't want to deal with anymore conflict and drama tonight. It's already been a bit of an emotional roller coaster tonight. At least form, it is.

 

“I haven't talked to Jacob since we broke up and it's not like it ended it on good terms considering how and when I broke up with him! He wanted to marry me, and I wasn't even half as in love with him as he was with me, Steph!” Thinking back to him, I remember it vividly; it haunts my dreams because of how cruel I felt I was.

_We were at the quad laying on the green grass, trying to just spend time with one another and he saw an opportunity. He was on his knees with a beautiful diamond ring in hand. There was a gigantic crowd of the other coeds. They dropped what they were doing just to watch this including an intense game of hacky sack and ultimate Frisbee. Everyone was watching with baited breath; the relief of finals being over long forgotten in their minds. The summer sun was gleaming over him creating a beautiful halo around us. He goes on a soliloquy about his love for me and how long he's loved me. Mentioning things he's never shared until that moment in front of at least 100 people. So I felt even more distraught when I shot him down. I tried to be gentle, but he wouldn't get the hint. I had to be blunt and harsh and tell him that this relationship was over in front of all those people. I wish he had at least gone to a more private setting. The audience was crushed, but Steph wasn't shocked even though she looked disappointed with me at that moment._

~~~ 

“I still don't know why you broke up with him. You could have learned to love him.” Stephanie’s words brought me to the present drama about to unfold tonight.

 

“You can't marry someone you will get tired of and feel like you can't really talk about your life with” Stephanie begins to honestly think about it

 “What? Did you want me to marry someone I don't love just to try to be happy while on the inside I'm unhappily married to them?” Giving her a look that she knew very well had seen many times on my face but rarely in her direction. The face of silent disapproval a face I know she hates to see me have before when i talked to her about calling off the engagement. No one wants to settle for someone that's not right for them and my slitted eyes and deadpanned and lack of emotions. 

 

“No I wouldn't wish that on anyone but, he’s the only guy you dated seriously. You were with him from senior year in high school all the way through college. That’s a lot of time to date someone Frisk, and to feel nothing.”

 

“I know that Steph. I wanted to break it off so many times during freshman year in college, after high school graduation, there were so many times, but I got comfortable. In a lot of things, He was some many of my firsts. This is going to be awkward.”

 

“Hopefully, he's not here tonight,” Stephanie said with a small drop of optimism in her voice. 

 

“Knowing my luck he'll be here Stephanie, and honestly when that time comes when he sees me in the crowd; I'm going to try to book it for the concessions.“

 

“All right all right all right If all else fails, I'll try to skip out with you but honestly, I really like Aiden, and I don't want to do that to him.“ She starts pouting at me.

 

“I know you like Aidan, Stephanie I can see it in your eyes. I haven't seen you look at anyone like that. I think the closest you come to this amount of happiness is when you look at food!”

 

“Stop kidding around Frisk we have to go out there.“ She made a stern face knowing from the earlier sigh that was about to run and hail a cab home.

 

“Yeah, we don't want them thinking we decided to skip out and run out of the bathroom window. Though I've considered it twice already, Stephanie. At the restaurant.”

 

Stephanie huffs, “Just one more day for both of us and I promise, I'll get Chad on Angie's show before you know it.” She takes in a shaky deep breath feeling like she's holding back tears, “I really am sorry that I got you roped into this. I'll explain when we go home, I promise.” She was downcast and couldn't look at me.

 

“It’s okay Steph stop those tears. Aiden needs to see you at your best!” My heart was in it, but I felt like I was about to go meet the grim reaper. But, I was determined to tough it out for Stephanie.

 

Out of the bathroom, we came out, I with my plastered on smile and Stephanie with a real one.

 

Smirking, “Hey, do you miss us?” Says Chad trying to smile naturally but honestly is coming off even more creepy.

 

“Yeah, nothing like freshening up after a succulent meal,” Stephanie said though her words were wavering.

_Especially since if things get pretty awkward, we’re getting the hell out of here. I don't care what she says._

 

“‘The Legend of the Mountain’ is the name of this play? Not a really imaginative title,” I say to Aiden. I don't care if I'm ignoring Chad, I have to talk to someone of substance tonight other than Stephanie. At least Aidan is obviously the brains of this operation.

Still, while Chad made me want to tear my hair out doesn't mean I can't pretend I'm not enjoying Stephanie and Aiden's company. _Who_ is _making up for this terrible night so_ far. Though I feel like an unintentional third wheel since Chad is bordering ‘creepy clinger who wasn't invited, but he's here anyway.’ My nerves are frayed knowing Jacob might be in there isn't helping, but I got to do this.

 

 **Knowing that you will be going home after the play fills you with determination**.

 

We walked through the halls, and I can see the concession. While I wasn't hungry anymore, I know I'll be thirsty halfway through the play.

 

“Hey, can we get some drinks before the play starts? I get the feeling that this play might be a long one?” I say already imagine at least two odd monologues during the play.  I know Jacob well enough to know what kind of writer he would be. if the samples he used to read to me when we were together was anything to go by. 

 

“Hmmm I see where you're going with this Frisk and I like it,” Chad probably assuming I wanted to drink. ' _Gross, not tonight doofus, not with you.'_

 

“Chad, all I want to drink, is a soda.“  I raise an eyebrow making it clear I’m not budging on that. He smiled at me, and at that moment I was hoping Aiden was ordering the snacks.

 

We start walking to our seat, away from the concessions, and already there was a decent crowd. I recognize a few people there; some as other actors I usually work with on their night off like I was. Whether watching the performance for entertainment value or to see the competition for the spotlight on center stage. I felt all the dread from before well up inside me, and all I wanted to do was run out of the audience because right there center stage was obviously the narrator, director, and writer, Jacob standing there smiling happily.

“Hello ladies and gentlemen, let me take you back 5,000 years ago. We had settled this mountain range that was fret with monsters. Fearful though they were the monsters promised no harm. An uneasy peace was started, that is where this story begins. Now sit back ladies and gentleman for a story you will never forget.“

 

With his opening narration, the play began and honestly I was pretty entranced with the play even though I've heard this legend so much in my life but the new angle was great and does give a better idea. A tragic love story between a young noblewoman who was promised to the prince to maintain peace and her soulmate, a monster who stole her away on the eve of when she was to be married. Demanding action from the kingdom for the betrayal of a broken betrothal inciting war. It was a thrilling tale of bloodshed and heartache with casualties on each side. I was so entranced I didn't notice what Chad was doing to my left.

 

I felt his hand on my kneecap without looking away from the performance. I decide to tell Chad off controlling my voice to make sure my anger doesn't bleed through it.

“If you don't move your hand I will crush it,” I whispered in his ear so only he could hear.

 

“Fine baby whatever you say,“ He says in a mock whisper.

 

“Don't call me baby,“ I say through grit teeth. _I can barely hold back my rage. What! The! Fuck! Dude!_

 

“Fine,” he says winking at me with what I think is supposed to be a smoldering look. It makes me sick. Thank god intermission had come.

 

“Hey Steph, let's hit up the concession stand? The final act will start in 15 minutes. Might as well get some more snacks right, Steph?”

 

“Sure, Frisk, I could go for some malts balls right now. I’ll be right back Aiden.” She smiles at Aiden while she starts walking up the aisle. We start walking towards the concession. Thankfully most of the patrons lined up to use the bathroom leaving the concessions barren.

 

“Frisk just hold a little longer the play is almost over.” Stephanie noticing my final look of relief of getting away from Chad .  

 

“He's touching my knee he's crossing the line we just met tonight what does he take me for?!”

 

“I know I know I owe you big.” Stephanie looked incredibly guilty for pushing me into this.  

“You owe me so much Steph; he's not even trying to be decent in front of this crowd. For Pete's sake, the elite are here tonight!”

“I'm so sorry, truly!” 

 

The only person in line finally finished with their excessive order of buying one of everything. The guy behind the counter looked beyond tired and harassed. I asked for a slice of pizza and the malt balls. Heck, maybe grossing Chad out might work at making him keep his hands off me. I gave him a $20 tip and told him it'll be okay. He gave me a gigantic smile just barely reaching his eyes, but he thanked me. Probably the nicest anyone has ever been to him in months, but that’s issue working register anywhere I swear. The customer thinks it's ok to harass the cashier even when it’s out of their control, whatever the complaint may be. It's the sad reality we live in.

Getting back to our seat wasn't much of an issue. Chad gave me a lusty look. I wish he'd at least try to conceal his animalistic behavior. I think I heard the women behind us scoff at us and talk about the classless youth of today. Under other circumstances, I would have given that woman a piece of my mind, considering Chad was trying to grope me again. I had no leg to stand on; in her eyes, I was just some woman with an amorous date. For all she knew, I reciprocated the lout's feelings. I swear I can feel my rage building as keep trying to stop myself from making a scene and being spotted. 

Jacob was in the front row center of the audience enraptured with his masterpiece. I don't blame him I've heard this myth a thousand times, and he made it interesting. Something I wasn't expecting, he should be proud of that feat alone. Though I hope he doesn't try to gauge the audience as he used to in college. when he would put on his original plays. He noticed everyone no matter how inconspicuous. If he notices me, I'm hoping he doesn't make another scene I've been avoiding this confrontation for the last two years. While I haven’t talked to him in three years. He's tried to contact me, and more than once begged me back on several occasions, publicly and privately, not getting the hint that it’s over for me in every way. I'm not even going to try to be friends with him, or it will encourage more of this begging or worse, any more desperate attempts.

 

The play was ending on the dark note of the monsters’ banishment and humanity winning the war. He gave a final narration reminding me of the speech the Lorax gave about love and acceptance being the answer. The cast showed up on stage as the clapping started and they started taking their bows. Jacob looked at the audience like he used to. I tried to hide in my seat while Chad started making lewd comments about me blowing him and a bunch of gross imagery.

 

“Let's just go. We don't have to stay for the ovation, right?” Steph was making excuses, and that was enough for us to start moving.

 

“Frisk! Frisk!!” Jacob had not only spotted me, but he was also running towards my seat!

 

“We need to leave now.” My voice is stronger than I actually felt.

 

“Okay, okay, hold your horses sexy we’ll get to my bed in due time.”

 

“Ugh, I just want out of here.” _Whatever mental deficiency he has I hope it isn’t contagious to the general population because he's lucky I didn’t turn him into pulp after the stunts he pulled tonight._

 

“Please, Frisk wait!” Jacob had now got the attention the crowd who were murmuring and wondering who he was yelling at to stay.

“Wait, does that guy want to talk to you, sexy? Maybe we should hear what the dork has to say.” Chad said almost laughing at the situation that was happening me and the lack of care that I was uncomfortable. 

“Frisk! It's been so long, but you're here for the debut of my Magnus opus that will place the town of Ebbot on the map. You have returned to me my love, take me back, Frisk! I've changed! I'm a different man, I promise! I missed you so much sweetheart, and I'm so sorry just don't leave me-Frisk wait!” Jacob was down on he knees where he once stood the crowd stood watching the disaster unfold unmoving from their position.  

During his monologue, I was looking for the clearest path around these people, noticing the rows behind me had to be cleared. All the onlookers were standing in the aisles watching the train wreck that is Jacob Marsh’s anxious and desperate plea to get his ex-girlfriend back. I can't take it. I started jumping the seats and running towards the door. _Not now, I'm not doing this again with him._  

“Steph let's go I can call a cab, and we can get going,” I yell over the crowd people muttering and murmuring about the event.

I’m running towards the front doors pulling my phone out to call the taxi company I normally use. 

“Jacob, you need to stop. Frisk doesn't want to speak to you.” Steph was pleading with Jacob, but he was too far gone. He had found me, and he wasn’t stopping till he got me to take him back. 

“Frisk, please! Wait I’m sorry, I loved you, Frisk. I still love you, and if you take me back, I promise it will change. I'll treat you like the queen you deserve to be; I'll be your slave! Anything just takes me back, Frisk!” 

My face is blank as I try to become stone and to not let his heartache affect me. Though, I couldn’t help but feel sorrow that he still loved me and it was unrequited. That’s gotta sting. He kept going on and Steph, Aiden, Chad and the rest of the audience followed us out of the theater. People love a good train wreck against all common sense of minding your own business. The cab had finally arrived, and Jacob continued to sob and plead. Off to the corner, I see Aiden and Stephanie saying goodbye unnoticed. 

“Steph, our ride is here!” I say stepping into the cab to leaving space for Steph. 

“Frisk please!-” Jacob was sobbing on the concrete sidewalk the red carpet earlier had been put away and the marque and the street light are shining right on them. 

“I told you, Jacob, I'm sorry this happened to you, but you need to move on,” I say closing the cab door. As Stephanie settled into her seat, Telling the driver the address. stephanie patting my shoulder knowing that I felt more tired then I look.

“The evening shouldn’t have ended this way,” I say, sighing. 

Steph for her part was looking out the cab window sigh, but she as always did under stress tries to be logical. 

“Well it did but, it wasn't your fault! I blame Chad's bad behavior for half of it at least,” She said very matter of factly. 

“At least I get to relax with my best friend at home for the rest of the night, right?“ 

Grinning, “Yeah, you’re right Frisk. Way to stay determined and positive.”  

“More like great fake optimism you mean,” I say with a laugh. 

We were both laughing. I guess we both knew tonight was not only a bust, but supremely embarrassing. I can't show my face anywhere near that part of town for who knows how long! That was last thought I had as I paid for the cab fare and automatically walking myself to the apartment with Steph. I open the doors and head to lie on the couch like I'm on autopilot. I had to speak up about what had been bothering me all night.

“Stephanie,” I start, “care to explain why you didn't mention Chad is the worst guy you've ever set me up with?“

“First, you wouldn't go, but I couldn’t pawn him off on our other friends. At least you can kick his ass if he tries something. Can you imagine Angie who's so kind-hearted putting up with Chad's advances? Or Jessica? Tina? None of them can deal with how slimy he is.” 

We talked into the night while watching TV about the play, dinner and how to explain to Angie that fixing this guy will give your show enough buzz to get nationwide status. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note why ends it here? Well, they settled the night, and it ended on good terms at least for Frisk. Though I think Stephanie has residual guilt for what she did to frisk. Even if Frisk forgives her, it's bothering her what she did. She didn’t want to be a selfish ass to Frisk, but she's falling for Aiden. I'm not going to lie my dear readers I will be flipping perspectives a lot from the first person to the third person to second person. Usually, the chapter will be dedicated to that point a view and perspective. I want this to be an entirely developed world. To do that others insights and perspectives are needed to be able to be read. Maybe I took a hint from someone whose work I read, and he decided to go to the left of plot and build an entire world. He focused on everything but the actual plot of the story, and he's about 1000 of pages in and only a month has happened in that story. I wish I were that good at descriptive detail and world building. One day to be able to write exposition without it sounds tedious, but I do the best I can, and practice makes perfect. Also, there will be no consistency on chapter length. Some chapters are big some are snack bites in size. Also, if you see bold words and no reference to whose talking? That's an intentional or unintentional save. Like what happens in the game when you find save points.


	3. A New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a change of perspective and insight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Obviously I'm not toby fox nor do I own undertale. I honestly didn't know where to place this chapter. Since the perspective is very different but I came to the realization the only way to logically put this after the events and before the story goes deep and these characters are forgotten in the shuffle. Oh for those who will ask about it the timestamp is only for getting an idea how long things are taking. When they are happening and to give a timeline how long Frisk was in the underground. As a way to keep when the present is clear. If you ever watched or read a story where you can't figure when something's happening because they do a lot of flash-forwards and flashbacks with no sense of when or what's happening in the present you have my empathy and condolences thankfully this is something I know and suffered through in other fics. This is a problem a lot. I won't do any diary entry style story but the time stamp will be there for your convenience whether you need it or not is fine but from personal experience, I think it's a nice touch.

Friday evening April 12 202X

 

“Well, that went splendidly!” I say as I am locking the door to the apartment and Chad hits the couch laughing up a big storm. Great now I have to deal with more of his drunken behavior…  
“Are you happy Chad you almost ruined our double date. If it hadn’t been for Frisk’s ex-boyfriend making a scene at the theater, she might have had the forethought to cancel tomorrow. You know that Frisk was your last chance. No girl will or wants to date you. None of my friends will go on a second date with you. Do you understand what you've done? She's a good woman, kind thoughtful strong; if I were her, I would have left you after the first pass you made to her. She's a person Chad, not a piece of meat you can gawk at with no consequences she's a classy woman. She’s not the cashier at Kmart that you take out to sizzler and she’s glad you paid her any attention at all. All I asked you to do was to dress formally that’s it. You couldn't even do that, and that's all I asked of you! When you sober up in the morning we're going to have a talk.”  
“Yeah right, dude whatever.” He was laughing uncontrollably.

Sigh, I can't believe I have to keep this charade, but after finally finding Stephanie and the issues Chad is causing I might have to plan on getting a new roommate. If I didn't need to keep my personal finances without reproach or without arousing suspicion on how someone so young has this much money much less how he got the money the less, I stand out the more, the easier this will be. I lay my head on the pillow trying to calm my racing mind I can plan in the morning.

 

The snow was falling lightly, there might be a snowstorm tonight but the day was nice for enjoying. Incredibly cold day but nothing I wasn't used to. While it stings me, I can stand it if it's for her. Who I see sitting by the on the bench looking at the ice rink. All bundled up in in a big fluffy scarf light blue with a matching coat and hat. Skates by her boots while she is singing a melody with no words. God if I didn't fall for her before I was falling now.  
"Stephanie? Would you like to skate with me? We have the rink to ourselves why not? " She giggles, "Okay." taking my hand with no fear or hesitation.  
I take her hand in mine and with my skates laced up. I took it nice and easy on the ice. I look at her eyes, and I know this is where I want to be. I do an impressive trick on the ice which made her smile up at me. I skated towards her I gather her in my arms dipped her and kissed her on the lips.

The sun was glimmering into my room. The dream I had of Stephanie was sweet; hopefully, I only see the glimpse of my dreams. I felt a sense of peace it nice to have to those even if i can really feel them.

I wake up I stretch my back releasing tensions in my body bracing myself for the argument with Chad over his behavior last night. Cooking myself breakfast after what Chad pulled he's so lucky . . . I can feel self unconsciously grumbling as I shuffle into the kitchen pulling the ingredients out of the cabinets and fridge.I made myself some pancakes with a side of hash browns and glass of orange juice. Chad came out of his room look worse for wear good the bastard deserves a hangover Aiden thought. Chad sliding into a chair at the small dining table. Head on the table bleary eyes. Barely looking at me but through me. 

“Remember what happened last night Chad?”  
“No why should I ‘Aiden’?” As always he put more emphasis on my name than needed.  
“Can you stop that and stay on topic? Last night do you remember how much of a dick you were to Frisk who tried to be nice to you."  
“You knew she wasn't my type of girl.”Chad had a look of impertinence. _That's just, great_ he's _going to be difficult today._  
“Well, you scared away your type of girl, Chad! Couldn't you be nice for one night? I remember you were nicer before, you were more cheerful what's going on with you?” the way he looked it was like whatever happened 

  
“I feel hopeless Aiden; it's been so long when does the charade end? Why do we have to live like this still after all this time?” 

  
“You know why and we all do our part Chad. But another stunt like this you can live with Mark and work with him, and he can get you a job in construction. He won't be lenient over how you act. Like how I am over your behavior. His lifestyle is very lonely and very minimalist." Aiden voice lacked any sadness, his face was resolute and set and what he had to do

“Whoa, Aiden I'm sorry, please.“ His face was dropping Aiden wasn't joking his face had stoney resolution, he's had enough of it truly.  
“Chad you’re not leaving me much of a choice here. You're embarrassing us and bringing unwanted attention. What if one of your stupid actions lead to newsworthy attention. That will lead to them wanting to interview us, and they'd dig a Little Deeper, and everything we have all worked for would be for nothing."  
“Okay, I’ll promise to be on my best behavior."  
“Please do Chad. Frisk is a good woman she was kind enough to not to run no matter how rude and perverted you were. She was patient to listen while you decided to ruin the evening on purpose in order to go home early."  
“Well, she's not my one Aiden! look at you found yours.  ”  
“I get that Chad; doesn't mean you don't have to be a prick about the situation. You're not a child anymore, and you can't keep doing this! Don't mention the incident with Frisk ex-boyfriend okay?”  
“Fine, fine I get it. I’ll go start getting ready for today's date."  
“Dress your best were going hiking first."

  
“Yippee." With that, I already knew he wasn't even going try to be civil today, but it was too late to call it off.  
_Oh well, how bad could today get anyway? If all else fails, I’ll divert attention from Chad. I should let mark have a heads up regardless about the change. About him getting a roommate he doesn't like surprises, especially when he's dealing with this kind of issue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: They have secrets whether good or bad it's not your time to know yet trust me. As always if you want to ask me questions about anything look for my Tumblr Lady_fairy_moth ask questions or a suggestion. If it's really good I’ll put it in the chapter and give full credit in the note of that chapter. All comments are appreciated . Though honestly this chapter probably the one I like the least .


	4. Will this weekend ever end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm not spoiling this please sit back and enjoy. Double upload today goodie for you! ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note Well I hope you’re ready to start blushing. Since I'm not pulling any punches. As always I'm not Toby Fox, I don't own Undertale. Honestly, one of my favorite chapters I've written so far.

I can feel the heat of the sun on my skin. The gentle lapping of the ocean meeting the shore met my ears. The beach blanket under my bikini bottom. This is paradise.  
“Do you enjoy the sunlight, beautiful?” A deep voice whispered to me. I hum in agreement too content to use words.  
“I never I thought I'd see the surface much less see it with you." He runs a finger up my thigh. I look down to see no hand touching me.

“Are you a ghost, is that why I can’t see you?” I ask out loud. It maybe a dream, but twice this mysterious voice shows and twice I couldn't see him.  
“No, my angel I’m no ghost I just don't think you're ready to see me. “He says this in a way that has my heart beating faster than a drum solo.  
“Now let me rub sunscreen on your back. “He picks up the bottle and with invisible hands squirts it his hands.  
“lay on your stomach Frisk. “his was low I was starting to feel dizzy but still bold enough to speak up.  
“How come you get to know my name and I don’t know yours?” I ask flirtatiously. Though I can feel my resolve crumbling about not drowning in the fantasy.  
“Because you will meet me soon enough babe, just be patient and relax. “He said this in my ear it almost sounded like a purr.  
I silently obey though my toes unconsciously curl into the blanket. I was under his spell he starts covering my legs in sunscreen though any time he touched my thigh whether purposely or accidentally I don't know. All I know is how I felt, a spark rush through me. When he started to focus on my back I felt him position his body over mine. he was seated on my butt for a better angle but now I'm very aware how aroused I am and how close he is and I can feel myself losing myself to lusty haze.  
“I promise not to dry hump you; unless you want me to. “He says with a confident voice. usually, hate this much overconfidence and bravado, but the voice made it work. or maybe it's because he is balancing it out with kindness and asking, not demanding that I give in to what he actually wants to do. He got to my shoulder blades rubbing my A\aches away and started peppering my neck in kisses between rubbing in and massaging my back. I sharply breathe though I can feel myself my breathing becoming faster. I'm lost in the fog of lust; I would give anything to make him keep going and to give me more.

I fall out of my bed I bruise my hand but pick myself off the floor. Okay, this time, I need a cold shower and a cold glass water. these dreams are getting ridiculous. I’m borderline soaked in my own sweat and feeling needy from this last dream! My heart is running a mile a minute and feels a yearning for the dream come back. for the mystery man to be my side and hold me in his arms. No, this is wrong these dreams aren't real; that man isn't real. These dreams need to stop! I wipe the drool off my face. next time I go to the pharmacy; I'm picking up some ZZzquil because these dreams are getting too real to be considered healthy. I need to find a real guy. I stop letting this fantasies take over my life. Now let me add like ten ice cubes to my glass of water; maybe some meditation in the morning will clear my mind.

There was a slight breeze coming through the opened window. The apartment was clean but airy. With a windowed balcony. A smattering of blue all over the furniture with soothing green to accent the walls. It had the feeling of a lived and loved home. Decorated personally with pictures of many people on the walls including the occupants of the apartment. It was a picturesque morning; the sun was shining brightly almost cheerfully in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the deep blue made anyone feel their heart a light to know such a beautiful day was only just beginning. There was a waft of freshly brewed coffee in the air and you could hear sizzling from the kitchen. You could hear the dulcet tones of the TV tuned into early morning news. On the bed laid Frisk half-awake still sleepy from her prior dream. She was flipping through her phone reading an article about the reopening of Mount Ebbot. It was closed down after that last person disappeared almost a year ago. It restarted the whispers and gossip about the mountain. Everyone in the tri-county knew the legend of Mount Ebbot. Those who climbed the mountain and make it to the Peak will disappear never to be seen again. It was something staunchly for the longest of time believed as six people had disappeared from the town who all decided to climb the mountain. But for over two hundred years no one had disappeared from the mountain. But the legend is so popular that the town turned it into an attraction with free Wi-Fi, souvenirs, and cable cars that can take you to the peak or you can take the marked trails and have a hike. I was only being looking at the article because near the base of the mountain there's a yoga studio I go to. The yoga studio that had to relocate because of the investigation on the last person who disappeared. The manhunt went on for months that poor man. He was a police officer who was checking on a report of a group of teenagers who were having supposedly having an orgy on the mountain. It might be an exaggeration If I had taken a shot at who would come up with such ridiculous explanation for a bunch of teens going to a mountain at night. It had to have been an elderly person who probably called it in. But still, he went to the mountain to investigate and never returned home. It breaks my heart for his family and friends. It kinda hits close to home to me because I did know him a bit. There aren't so many schools in this town. We were in different social circles; we were friendly for drama kid and football player . But we became close after he joined up my judo dojo and became my sparring partner. I miss Dylan , he could take a roundhouse kick like a pro . I hope he's not dead a guy like that doesn't deserve a fate like that for just doing his job.

KNOCK, knock the pounding on the door jolts me from my thoughts on the article.

“Come on Frisk you promised chad a second chance. Aiden won't go unless Chad has a date too! something about him getting mopey and jealous. when he's rejected on the first date.” I can hear her yell through the door her voice has a tinge of sadness to it. I can't bail on her even If I really want to.  
“Fine Stephanie! I can feel myself internally screaming as the words come out of my mouth. You're my best friend but this is the last time I do this! Chad is weird and handsy. I know you like Aiden but next time get Angie and the group to go with you, next time. You know her standards; she'll date anyone if means she can get them on the show.” Better to pass the douche nozzle to our mutually kind-hearted friend. Who loves guys she can fix and change. Angie loves a project and always come out with decent enough results. it's what happen when you chose a career where you are known by the title the life guru. Every guy she's changes become the hottie of the year or she ensures will be. Most of the tri-county watches her show to see who's the latest guy who needs fixing.  
“Yay! Thanks, Frisk I love you! I'll make this up to you I promise.” She says through the door. Time to get ready for another hellish double date. Two hours of Stephanie primping and changing ten times deciding on flirty but a very classy outfit. Since it was almost summer weather. She was wearing navy capris with the rose design around the pockets. For a shirt, she was wearing a pink floral print blouse with a boat neck collar. With slight makeup and her strawberry blonde hair down in curls. She knew she'd blow Aiden’s mind today.

We meet with Aiden and Chad at the parking lot of Bertrand park near the movie theater. Stephanie looks up and runs to Aiden and he picks her up and spins her like they do in cheesy romantic comedies. You're so lucky you're like a sister to me. I took a moment to really look at Aiden he was all Stephanie's but it's never a bad idea to check out your friend’s guy just in case. so you don't end up dating a guy that looks just like him and then your friend accuses you of being jealous. He was a tall guy at 6’6 strong guy flowing jet black. The kind of hair women loves the run their fingers through. He was the kind of guy that women always swoon over in magazines or YouTube videos. he was a dream guy he had the personality, the looks, steady job, and attentive. I couldn't be mad at Stephanie for being already head over heels for him in her place I would be too. I'm so glad she's found, someone. Though I wish the same was happening to me, but dreams aren't reality.

I can see Chad in a little bit away a lecherous grin spreading on his face. I wonder If I have enough time to make myself seem sick and call up Angie? I see him walking towards me. Great, he's walking over here there's no time to make it convincing enough. For a moment I really look at Chad before I open my mouth he was the ending at about 5’10 maybe little overweight literally hunched as he stands up weak chin, almost balding blonde hair, his teeth were crooked, his nose was overly big and his eyes were kind of wide apart giving off a dopey look. he was just so dumpy looking and very shifty like at any moment, a police officer was going to stop by and ask him If he were selling drugs. He didn't even try to look his best. Does he even care about my impression of him? his clothes are borderline rags covered in stains and holes. She usually doesn't judge people on their clothes, heaven knows how badly dressed she could be but If it's a date at least try to look nice. Twice in a row he's dressed like this so this might be his entire wardrobe.  
“Hey, Chad thanks for meeting us all here.” I try to put on the cheerful and happy face. Stephanie looked over and knew I was faking it. Sorry, she whispered to me.  
“Nothing like a hike for a second double date am I right?” He said like he had the most brilliant idea ever. Buffoon.  
“Yeah I guess but aren't we going to the movies?” Trying to ask kindly and politely as possible while inside I'm freaking out. Do you honestly want to see me destroy my nice outfit? You already on thin ice buddy! I paid good money for this outfit! While I maybe dressed nicely in my skinny jeans and this long-sleeved shirt. where the neckline was wrapped around my shoulders showing just a hint of cleavage. But I wasn't dressed that way for him on the last date. If there's one thing Stephanie was is very detail oriented after the mishandling of the last date. even though she knew she sticking me with a chubby loser. she knew to dig up all the information she can on him. What Stephanie found didn't make him sound any better than when she first con me into this. his two ex-girlfriends had to move away because of their break up and there is a girl who has a restraining order because she kept finding Chad in her bushes. He can't hold down a job to save his life. He only made rent from whatever he can collect unemployment. Top off the loser cake that he was already, He was also high school dropout. Let's just say I was prepared to have a boring night and avoiding his advances. As I was avoiding him, I picked up more numbers than I knew what to do with. Even If he tried to pull me into a dark dank corner years of training should kick in before he could even try talking me into it. Like he ever could be a threat to me!

Days like this I rather reminisce about my life than think about what's to come. thinking of the past all I want to do is thank my parents for letting me go after all my dreams. That include dancing and singing/music classes, modeling, acting, comedy training, creative and script writing and finally martial arts training. I wanted to be a star. at the moment I've had many of scripts and books printed and I've been on a few commercials and I've been a stuntwoman on a few movies and shows. In the end, I want my big break but I can wait for it. patience and determination are the key to everlasting stardom my mom once said.

After all, that training Chad should be no problem considering I am an expert capoeira, I know taekwondo, and I am a master of Judo. If Stephanie hadn't been my friend since I was four years old, I wouldn't put up with this bs.  
“Well, I kind of want us to bond before the movie since it's three hours away. we can take the trail to the top of mount Ebbot. He said trying to seem sweet but giving off an aura of nefarious intentions. I t was when I noticed Aiden had both a backpack and picnic basket with him as we were walking up the trail with Chad saying screw it he'll take the cable car to halfway up the mountain Aiden explained that Chad was having money issues and to not make him feel out of place. we're going to a matinee nearby and a hike and picnic make up for that time in between. I swear Aiden is a more patient person than me to put up with Chad so long. Still, the hike wasn't so bad especially when we went out to see our quaint sweet little town. on the horizon, I could see the coastline of the beach.  
“Okay, time to set up the picnic. “  
“I wonder where Chad is? he should have beat us up here since he took the cable car up here.”  
“Stephanie I had forgotten about him being on his way here” I made tone joking for Aiden’s sake. I gave her a dirty look she knew I was pretending to forget I'm on a date with the guy.  
Ten minutes of waiting and he meanders over. Looking cocky and so full of himself. I can't even understand why; he looks worse than when he went to the to the cable car. He looked like spilled a drink on himself. Oh god, get me out here!  
“Hey, guys any grub for me?” Chad says he's still walking with a confident swagger though it seemed clumsy wavering as he walked. he honestly couldn't pull off. Did he get wasted on the way here! If he is, Stephanie owes me a spa day. Him sober is too much, him wasted I only do this for you, Stephanie!  
“Yeah, there more than enough food, Chad have a seat next to Frisk. so we can get started on the picnic.” Aiden helps him sober up to hand him a thermos of coffee some bread anything! Thank god this the last time I have to deal with him again.  
On the blanket, Chad sit way too close to me almost on top of me! Putting a hand on my thigh giving me another Lecherous smile.  
“Chad! Personal space! Don’t touch me!” I harshly half whispered to him  
“Come on babe you know you can feel the electricity between us,” he said speaking in a normal voice he had to look like he honestly believed that's what was going on slowly raising his hand higher up my thigh. I stand up I can take this another my time with this slug!  
“Ok that's it! all I feel for you; is disgust, and I want to leave!” I may be an actress, but I could put up with the charade so long and grope my body after I made it clear I don't like it. Disregarding my personal space that's my limit!  
“I’m so sorry Stephanie. I can't do this anymore! There is only so much I can put up with so much in silence, But I'm going home! Aiden, I'm so sorry for this picnic was awesome.” I tried to storm off to the direction of the cable cars going down the mountain. Before I get to where I know the cable cars are, I can hear a figure trying to run up behind me. I compare the running to elephant footsteps because every step made an audible thud. I don't want to look back because I got a bad feeling on who it is behind me. they're getting closer and almost feel there right behind me. I turn back to see Chad! Who tried to grab me and push me against one of the cliff sides of the mountain.  
“What I’m not as good as the whining bitch of an ex?” He slurred his words god when is he sober?  
I punched him in the solar plexus. As I walked away, he pushed me the ground. I was about to stand up and rush to cable cars. I was not about to be charged with assault and battery by this moron who's harassing and groping me. Though something is happening around me. The ground started to crumble away to nothing and I fell into a hole that suddenly appeared on the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note Yeah I left it on a cliffhanger. No tears, since the next chapter is on its way, so hold on tight. This story is a bit of a bumpy ride.


	5. Welcome To the Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Frisk has made it to the underground . Though are you ready for what's coming ? For the twist , the turns the intrigue ? We'll see but hopefully, my dear reader you are .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: While writing this I got my inspiration from three sources and all of them is music. One was the Undertale original lyrics songs from youtube; they’ve inspired me so much and make this easier to write, Linkin Park the song skin to bones it caught me out of nowhere I fell in love with it, and The Killers. As always I'm not Toby Fox and I do not own Undertale. I'm not going to waste any more of your time talking to all of you. All you want to know what happens next more than my rambles.

 Can I survive this free fall? I can hear the wind howling in my ears and every terrifying thought and memory rushed into my mind.  I’ll be lucky If I survived the next few moments. If I don't die from pure terror! The air is rushing at my face and dwindling sunlight around me. I feel my strength leaving me. I keep praying to any god that could hear my thoughts that I will survive somehow. With the darkness creeping on me my eyes blur and I can feel my tears as slide down my face, I can feel my heart weakening. _Goodbye,_ world _you were glorious and beautiful and I’ll miss you._

 

The shock of incoming death and the belief it was going to be painful caused her to scream her lungs out halfway down the fall. She hit the ground with a loud and echoing thud. Flowers that she landed on did nothing to cushion the fall, but maybe it made her impending death more morbid and saddening as their luminescent in the darkness. In her ears, she heard her bones snap like a chorus of twigs snapping at once. The pain is so intense she would have screamed a bloodcurdling scream if she could breathe. Every bone in her body felt broken and shattered. She knew in her heart that this was it.

 

The rays of sunlight hit her and her barely conscious form, she the human woman who had fallen down here. She was frozen in fear, pain, and shock.

 _I may not have died on impact, but I'll die from the injuries._ She barely noticed the shocked gasp and the feet scurrying towards her, before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

 

My eyes open, the fog fades slowly from my mind. I can feel the awareness coming back to my consciousness. _Whoa! Was I hit by a truck and did anyone catch the license plate of the asshole? Wait a second._ She pinches her hip just in case. _I'm still alive?!_ She was lying in an unfamiliar bed and her body felt wired, at the change in the environment. Her strength returned but she was trying to think about how she got here but couldn't really remember how. She accessed her state and she didn’t feel any better about her situation. She wasn’t in her clothes but wearing very loose pajama shirt and bottoms. She noticed she was hooked up to an I.V. Inside she felt her panic rise and had to tamp it down. Panicking won't change her situation. She decided to use what she remembered from her rudimentary yoga classes to be able to calm down and clear her mind. When she can't train, it seems her aggression would rise to make up for it. Right now my adrenaline was whirling in my blood. Being kidnapped and imprisoned with no idea where she was, was not something she expected to happen but running away is a bad idea. No need to give her kidnappers a reason to tie her up; If they knew what she could do. Sitting on the foreign bed. She crosses her legs Indian style and tries to calmly think about what has happened over the last twenty-four hours and how she could’ve gotten here. Analyzing every event and hoping I'm not worse off than I think I am. I need to get an idea of what I woke up in. In some stranger's bed with food on a tray waiting for me and hooked up to an I.V. in my arm. I know better than to eat the food until I find out who kidnapped me and decidedly saved me from certain death. I look at my jail cell; I won't be anything but suspicious until I hear out my supposed rescuer. The room was cluttered with kids’ toys, clothes and knick-knacks, and mementos. A few pictures on the wall and on a dresser but I couldn’t see them. Mostly because of the I.V. being right in front of it. I couldn't really see properly anything in the room. Whoever was in the pictures all I can see from this angle is just the frames. All I can do is wait while I let my captors come back to check on me. If they're friendly they'll let me go, I know that at least but If not, I will act the passive victim until I find an opening.

 

 

 Hours seem to pass in silence my thoughts running wild. Where was I and who my captors are, of where I might be or what might have done to me while I was unconscious? I try to school my emotions and put those thoughts in the back of my mind. Remember to relax my face to seem as passive, as meek and mild-mannered as possible; who knows what this person is capable of. I hear footstep coming from the hall outside the door and I try to calm my racing mind to fit the mask. I can feel myself for whatever my kidnappers have in store for me.

 

 

The footsteps stop at the door. Gently opening the door, the person who steps through was not what I was expecting! It was walking goat! With hands and feet where hooves should be and had horns, ears and a tail that closed the door behind her. The eyes gave away she was lady alright but still never let your guard down until you truly know you are safe as my teachers have taught me.

“Where am I?” Play up the fear and naiveté, the smartest move you can make when you out of your element.

“Oh dear, you woke up alone my child. I'm sorry this must be very confusing. Welcome to the underground dear. You had a very nasty fall down here. You were critically injured when you fell here; I nursed you back to health. I'm sorry I didn't ask you for permission but If I didn't act quickly I knew you might perish. “

Now I feel like an asshole but If the movie misery taught me anything people can be both nice and insane.

“So when can I move around ma’am?” honestly my legs were starting to fall asleep from the lack of activity and walking might do me some good regardless how I feel about where I am.

“None of that ma’am business! Call me Toriel that is my name after all. I hope that as soon as you feel able to let me show you around. Your muscles might be a bit weak you were unconscious for almost two days its Sunday evening.

_What! Stephanie must be worried sick about me by now._

“Okay, Maybe Miss Toriel can you help me get adjusted to this place and help me go home?”

“I’ll be glad to give a through a trip to the ruins. Though you don't seem surprised, I'm not human, child. You don't seem shocked to see a monster.”

“Monsters are a part of our fairytale, and there are still people who believe there are monsters under Mt. Ebbot, that's where I am aren't I?” I was pensive, but I had very little doubt about where I am. The myth swore that all that reach the peak were stolen by the monsters.

“Yes, now If you want that tour of the ruins, let's get a move on. If you're feeling up to it right now? My son, his fiancé and my husband have all gone to a training camp for the week. Since it's the weekend, I have nothing to do but clean the ruins. Usually, I work as the teacher in Snowdin during the week.”

“Let's go!” I try to be cheery and excited, but I'm scared. Knowing the fact, I'm in a place seven people mysteriously fell into and disappeared in. I'm nervous about what my fate will be.

“But, first Toriel I am kind of feeling kind of funky, considering how long I was out cold for.” And with that, I asked to use the shower before getting ready to go out on my first tour of the underground. I’m going to have re-wear my original outfit because I didn’t feel okay asking Toriel about a change of clothes. I honestly wasn’t sure if I could trust Toriel just yet; she might have nursed me back to health but she didn’t give me an answer about me going home to the surface. I really am grateful for that; she didn’t have to help me or save my life, if I had been on the surface I would’ve had died from those injuries the iv gives the amount of time I was unconscious, how did she cure me? I turn the shower of trying instead to focus instead on something else. I look at myself in the floor-length mirror in the bathroom. I look at my petite nose, rounded plump lips, my eyes that I tended to keep half closed because people tell me I have beautiful eyes but they're huge. Having purple eyes can do that. My hair was down straight my mid-back a deep chestnut brown. My beautiful natural olive tone skin, I really look and smile I have a very curvaceous figure. I was no model but I was a looker at least I was in my eyes. Picking up my discarded clothes of the floor I dry myself off with the towel she gave me. I looked around the room till I found the brush to fix my hair. Not really satisfied with the way my hair was tied it couldn’t really be helped since I didn’t really trust or felt like I knew Toriel personally enough to ask for haircare products. One last look at my rumpled clothing and I felt ready to leave the bathroom and finally head for the front door where Toriel was waiting with a smile.

 

When she took my hand, I felt my heart warm, and I felt my guard go down. If she wanted to hurt me, eat me, or do anything mean to me; she had almost two days to do just that uninterrupted. She has a kind nature and is letting me walk around and getting to know where I am.

“Come along, sweetie,” she said with a gentle smile.

“Alright miss Toriel.” She gave me a quick tour of her home. The master bedroom she shared with her husband Asgore decorated in a way that her personality shines through with obvious touches and stuff belonging to her husband. Then next she showed me her sons’ Asriel room that he shares with his fiancé, who was originally their adopted daughter Chara. The room seemed to be painted in neutral colors a computer that wouldn’t look out of place in 1995 but now looks like a relic of the past now. There were a few posters on the wall of famous people of the underground but I can’t really get a good look at them they have water damage and pictures of places in the underground they must love to go to. Honestly wondering about the nightclub among the group of pictures since it was the only place with its sign out front and lit up standing out against the very crowded city with wall to wall buildings The Drain Pipe. I wanted to look more deeply into the room but a guest bedroom, while they use often, is always good to have. Her home I could just feel loved here as we walked out I could see the dying willow tree and it broke my heart but there wasn't much I could do about that. We walked passed a few different monsters Toriel decided to explain that if engaged in a fight, you can truly talk your way out of it and make a friend she demonstrated with a monster she knew then let me practice with a dummy. She explained that the magic that keeps everything and everyone down here also affects your behavior being good is very rewarding and being evil is a never-ending punishment. To me, I made it a priority to use my meditation If I have to be kind and a true pacifist to get out here that's what I got to do

“Oh, my I just realized I haven't done the food shopping for the house and with you awake there might not be enough for dinner! I'm sorry about this but you know the way back right? I've left you your cellphone in your pocket. I programmed it with my number If you truly become turned around in the ruins you can call me.”

 With she took off in the opposite direction, I didn't think she could move that fast. Great stuck in a place I just started looking around in. I bet my phone doesn't work anyway. Like she said my phone was in my pocket but what I didn't expect was that I had Wi-Fi service! Thank your tourist trap. It was there Wi-Fi so I could use their signal to alert Steph I'm still alive!

 “Stephanie I'm not only alive but I will back home soon enough I will a way out of here.”

“Stephanie I'm alive I'm trapped under the mountain I'm unhurt. Please tell the rescue party to stay away from the peak unless they want to fall in too. “

I hit send.

“Frisk I can't believe it you're alive! The cops think you’re actually the kidnappers they want you to send a pic and to call to confirm it.

Send a current picture but since my phone hadn't been broken when I fell I took a picture I was dressed as I was yesterday though clothes are all wrinkled. And my hair was in a ponytail. I sent a picture Stephanie

“Now do believe it's me, Stephanie?” I was exasperated but not with her. I swear sometimes I wonder about police recruitment, I thought they were stricter about the requirements. That they promised heavily and thoroughly made conferences to that effect after the rise in arrest in street performers even though they had their licenses. they assured us they would be stricter about the requirements about who they allowed to become police officers, but come on are they let any trigger-happy doofus on the force now. I know you lost one of your own last year but come on.

“Frisk it really is you!” Her voice sounds relieved though her voice sounded worse for wear. Like when she used to do all-nighters in college.

 I can hear stomping in the background there was yelling and whooping and hear a bit of a struggle. The cops take the phone Stephanie

“Ow, that hurt!” I hear in the distance, and a new voice speaks roughly into the phone.

“Ma’am, where are you?” A gruff male voice rushed his words into the phone.

“Excuse me did you just hurt my friend?”

“I’m sorry ma’am but this urgent. “

“I’m under the mountain sir,” I say through grit teeth. My anger at what was done to Stephanie felt like a volcano ready to erupt but a calming breath. These assholes cops are supposed to rescue me or at least provide me assistance If I find a way out on my own. I can kick their asses later.

“That's impossible ma’am,” He said gruffly, I could feel his skepticism and like he wants to laugh my claim.

“Well, that's where I am. If you want, you can track this phone go right ahead because that's where I am! Now can you put my friend back on the phone you brute? “I could hear the grumbling the police officer passed the phone back; groaning about ungrateful children.

“Frisk what happened.” Her nervousness seeped through the phone, I wanted to cry, but I knew I had to be strong for both of us (knowing her friend is worried for her and wants her home fills her with determination to get out of here!)

“Me! What did that cop do to you!”

“He just snatched the phone I didn't expect him to do that and fell.” She sounds pretty ambivalent about the whole thing

“Still the moron shouldn't haven't take your phone like that. Take down his badge number Stephanie.” Honestly, right now with how angry I feel, those cops are on my shit list at the moment is the least of their problems. They should be grateful I’m not there right now.

“Done. They have invaded our apartment Frisk. There's like ten cops here since yesterday, and they're starting to take food from the fridge, and one has taken to sleeping in your room! They're using our apartment as a base of operation to find you. “

 In the background, I hear another officer who decided to speak up.

 “I got a handle on her location, and you won’t believe it! She really is under the mountain; it's some undiscovered cavern deep within the mountain. Let's get a crew out there to start digging see if we can get to her…” I don't know what was said next since my phone died. Nearly two days underground and low charge I'm surprised it lasted this long. Considering how Stephanie’s being treated I'm now worried for her. Who knows what happened after I fell

 

 I kept trying to retrace my steps, trying my hardest to remember the path Toriel showed me but I stopped and took a calming breath that's when I heard a voice from the shadows.

“Well, hello gorgeous. You know a beautiful woman like yourself really shouldn't walk alone in a place like this.” The voice sounded tempting like he wanted me to run away with him but I knew that voice anywhere. Though before I’ve only heard it in my dreams and it rings in mind. Whether I’m asleep or wake this voice follows me. That voice was in my dreams, belongs to someone not only real but…

“Why should I listen to a voice who won't show his face,” I called out bravely. While inside I feel like my world has done complete 180 degrees. Dreams are dreams! Nothing in a dream can be prophetic right? Things that happen in dreams never come true! I pinch myself but I'm awake and this is really happening!

“Because I tend to give some of the best advice around. Like, I know you don't know these ruins well enough to find your way to your temporary home am I right? “His voice while sounding tender had an undercurrent of flirtatious intentions. Keep your guard up Sauvé dream voice or not keep it together.

“Okay I admit I'm hopelessly lost; can you please show me the way back?” at this point I’m not going to keep walking this endless maze of puzzles and pitfalls forever.

“As a show of goodwill and how boniful I think you are; I'm going show you the path back. Follow the fire.” I hear a snap, and a blue fire trail starts going forward before me.

“Your welcome babe sees ya later.” The voice whispered in my ear. I heard a small pop. _I didn’t even get to say goodbye or thank you._ My knees feel so weak, and my hearts racing so fast. I honestly don't know how I'm still standing in the first place. That voice was in my dreams and now the voice is not only real but belongs to a real person. An outright monster who lives under the mountain, I need to be strong, stronger than I’ve ever been. To grasp my way to understanding whatever is going on here? Whether it's magic or whatever. I will figure it out.

 

 

With the fire trail guiding my path. I felt a little calmer. I followed it without question. Which if I weren't so exhausted I would be the second guessing but a suggestion of the right direction is great right about now. For Christ sake, that voice can possibly teleport me away with him without Toriel ever knowing I was gone or I was even missing. He seemed friendly if a bit of a flirt. Am I being the curious person that I was wondered If the fire truly burned? I may have learned as a child the basics about fire but I was also told there was no such thing as monsters and magic aren't real. It might be time test some boundaries or I might just need to get well-deserved rest. Spend some more time recuperating. Screw it, I put my hand to touch the fire! Instead of burning me like it was doing the floor when I touched it felt warm tickling sensation. Seeing the magic fire doesn't mean it outright hurts If it's used for something nice. Yeah, I’ve worn myself out after almost dying. I think I heard the voice in my dreams. Fire doesn't burn, Toriel I know is real because she was there before I worn myself thin. I was walking for quite a while the puzzles were solved I wouldn't have remembered not with my sleep addled brain. Hmm, a crossroads options the trail says north but there's a path to the east. Might as well have a neon sign saying come over I'm just as important as the path. My curiosity won out hopefully this doesn't kill me. On the walls, there was a plaque.

  **To commemorate the safe voyage and relocation of all monsters who dwelled within the ruins may the new locations be as beloved as these old ruins are as decreed by King**

Where the King's name should be on the sign was faded like someone touched it A lot of reverence or maybe melted in anger. Let’s keep moving forward. Through the featureless quasi-dungeon hall, I stop when I see a doorway with a makeshift door covered in warning signs with big bold title words where my eye could see clear as day said Chara and Asriel clubhouse no grownups allowed. Well, if Toriel was lying about having a family I can put that to the wayside since I just found her kids abandoned clubhouse. Should I go in and look around? I pushed my sleepy brain and body forward. I need to do this just a little more strength to keep my eyes wide open. I need to find something out more about these kids maybe some hidden stuff. Just because they stopped using the clubhouse doesn't mean they don't store private things here. They grew up as siblings, and his parents adopted her. I can’t even imagine marrying a guy I saw as my brother for most of my life. Or I was raised right alongside each other like we were siblings. To me, it's too close to incest for me not to be creeped out by it as a whole. Then again what do I know? I can't stick to a relationship longer than a few weeks, Other than Jacob. Which even that feels like it dragged way too long for it to be considered a healthy relationship. They all felt wrong like they are not worthy, no sparks, there was just nothing. It's just a numbness when it comes to romantic love, I would date guys who would asks me out and feel nothing not in a kiss nor in a hug. It's the reason I told Stephanie I might be demisexual because for most of my life I didn't get crushes or feel attraction to anyone. I had to be emotionally invested completely in anyone before I was even close to liking someone. We kind of ruled out asexuality because I can feel attraction it's just romantic love and that’s a problem when you feel a deep sense of emptiness.  That their something or someone that’s missing but no one seems to the fit the bill, regardless of how much I tried. Though when I’m around the voice the emptiness seems to be gone. Though what I’m about to do has nothing to with the voice.  I really need to get the voice out of my mind if I’m going to forward and check this out. but about what’s going right here not my thoughts I seriously need to stop the deep thought before I fall sleep mid-thought. it would not be the first time this happen to me either. I’m barely coherent and keeping my thoughts completely jumbled.

 

 Inside said clubhouse was decorated with many pillows and curtains and blankets. All in shades of purple looking almost like the inside of genie's bottle. But lay on the floor next to chest was a rather big backpack when I picked it up was lightweight but _when I look inside, there were quite a few heavy objects inside._

Regardless of anything else I needed to rest in that soft guest bed right now. The fire path had followed me this way like G.P.S rerouting itself get to you back on course. I look down and notice a folded note addressed to me.

 

  **Sweetheart,** I open the note what the hell it can’t be that bad. Though so stranger its right here seems so strange. **Oh, you're so curious, sweetheart! Be grateful it was just a dead end and a clubhouse.  Though it was lovely to meet you in the flesh. Though I wish I met you under different circumstances not everything here in the underground is that neat or safe. Sleepy or not curiosity always win out with you huh? Though maybe in those dreams you have I will make special appearance huh doll? Then again even in a dream, you seem pretty determined to know who I am. Who knows isn’t that right, beautiful? What do our dreams hold Frisk?**

With a blush, I stop reading though the note as I see it dipping into an impassioned letter territory. What was once a note started to expand in my hand. Becoming a longer and longer before my very eyes like it ever growing, the longer I hold it. Almost as if he is somewhere out there he is writing this in real time considering their is magic here shouldn’t really surprise me. How does he know about my dreams! At that moment my heart starts to race again. The moment from earlier is bubbling up in my mind but my sleepiness is winning. Tomorrow, as I put the letter away in my backpack. I'll try to decipher what's honestly going on here tomorrow. For now, the siren singing of my bed is calling my name the sweetest lullaby I’ve ever heard and I couldn’t fight even if I wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: If I explained how much I love this story? There's not enough of the written words couldn't truly suffice it. I wrote two thousand words in the course of four hours without second guessing my process or how the character’s behavior needs to be! This was something so organic that I hope becomes my normal instead of a surprising moment. If I told you that the way Frisk was acting is how people should act in strange environments with no idea of how they got there. Would you believe me that would be my reaction to finding myself in someone home without remembering how I got there with a medical equipment next to the bed? If you ever fall into a situation when you're essentially in someone's home but it's like a hospital set up watch out. Maybe it's because I watched the movie misery I learned this lesson about the “the good Samaritan” in the cringiest way possible...


	6. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where an action scene takes place issues are explained things go wrong .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Let’s get on with the story you don’t want to hear me grumble about autocorrect and crappy spell check am I right? No one wants to hear about my complicated method of having a grammar and writing sync up.

 

I finally made it back to Toriel’s house and the fire trail I was following just faded away like it never existed. I open the door, bordering on slamming it. Honestly, I'm too tired to really look around at getting a feel for her family from pictures or the décor. The guest bed was calling my name as I lay down on the incredibly soft and fluffy bed in which sleep overtakes me.

I look around, and there’s not much I can see. Around me is fog, smoke, and haze. I could hear the music playing on an acoustic guitar with a jazzy trombone. They didn’t seem like they should go or even play together, but at this moment, they sounded well together using only a jazzy and relaxing melody.

“How did you like our first meeting, Frisk?”

I could feel arms around me but couldn’t see them. “It would’ve been great even lovely if you showed your face to me. Are you afraid?”

“Curious aren’t you doll? I knew I wouldn’t be around long or be able to stay. Why give you a taste if I know you will be disappointed when I can’t stay right next to you?”

“I don’t believe that’s the truth but then again what do I know? Apparently, you’re really here.”

“If you don’t believe me, you could just read the letter I left you.”

“Let’s not worry about that right now. Let’s just relax. I kind of want to cuddle with you.”

“Whatever you want kitten I’m all yours.”

He repositioned me in his arms, and I could feel the outline of his body, but I still can’t see him. I can feel his kisses on my face and nuzzling my neck. It made me feel so warm and gooey.

“I feel so at peace with you right now.”

“Me too, babe. Right now, we’re doing my favorite things, lazing around and being with you.”

“Hey there sleepyhead, good morning!“

Obviously, this was Toriel speaking with her very distinct voice. She has the air of a morning person so it's not surprising she would be the one waking me up. Did she hear me walk in last night or did I talk in my sleep? I barely remember coming home. Most of last night felt like a dream. Nevermind. Until I’ve had my coffee, I will treat it as such...just a dream...

Even though I went to sleep bordering on a zombie-like attention as per habit, I put my phone on the end table next to the bed. Whether it's my house or not, that is my golden rule of keeping an unbroken and impossible to lose a phone. Apparently, Toriel put the phone on the charger where my sleeping mind forgot. Already I love this woman like she’s my best friend.

"Good morning, Toriel," I say as I sit up to stretch.

“Good morning sweetie! I was really worried about you! I was worried you wouldn't know how to get back to the ruins, but I'm glad to see that you made it back okay and even slept through the night."  
  
"Thank you for the concern. It was a bit of a twisting and winding route, but I made it. Though speaking of home, I would like to know how to get back to my home, Toriel. I need to get back to the surface! People are waiting on me, and my roommate is probably worried sick about me!" I honestly want to leave urgently.

"Let me go get you some breakfast, and maybe you'll be hungry enough to eat the dinner I left last night."

Now I know Toriel is avoiding the conversation. What could be so bad that I can't go through the rest of the path to the exit? Am I her prisoner now? Does she want to keep me as a pet? Whatever the reason is, I can't wait, and I'm going to try to get out of here.

I look around the dining room, and she brings over pancakes and a piece of pie to the table. It's never too early for dessert in the morning. She even brought out the homemade maple syrup and it turned out absolutely delicious. I don't talk much during my meal so it looks like she took the hint though, seeming sad and disappointed. I try to seem blasé but I know I am hurting her feelings about the whole thing. I feel guilty but she's not answering me about getting back to the surface. Her body language tells me she doesn't want to either.

I may have called Stephanie and let the cops have an idea of where I am but, this cavern was undiscovered for over two hundred years even when they were building the tourist trap that sits on top of the mountain. Do they think they can dig through this place? The entire cavern was left untouched, hidden, and must have a strong magical barrier for some reason. Something is making this place almost impossible to get out of here too. Well, the best way to get answers from someone who won't divulge is to be friendly and courteous as possible. The more someone likes and thinks you are kind, the more willing they’re to share things unwittingly. It's a bit mean-spirited and not my way of doing things but what else can I do?  
"I don’t know much about you. May I ask what is your name?" Said Toriel with a smile.

“Oh I’m sorry, it’s Frisk Jones.”

“Frisk is a beautiful and unique name.”

“I would think so. I'm the only person I know with the name. My name was a combination of my mother Francesca and my dad Isaac.”

“Do you love your family?”

I stare at her. “Yeah, they were great! They were supportive and ambitious. I learned a lot from both of them like, Spanish from my mom and my dad taught me about reading people for who they are. I love them.”

While I don’t know her well, I wouldn’t want to wear out my welcome, and I want to get back to my life. I have auditions, tryouts, and for Pete's sake, I have rent to pay. Regardless of what’s going on down here, it's where I belong, and the mystery man or anything won't derail me going home. She left me alone at the kitchen dining table after picking up her dirty plate signaling the end of the conversation.  
  
The way that Toriel was acting I think, no I knew she was hiding something, had some strange reason for not telling me. She knows how to get me out of here, but whatever it is it's hurting her. Maybe I just need to explore the house now that I'm feeling better. After finishing my breakfast, I take my plate to the kitchen and leave it on the counter. I take a peek at Toriel, who was pointedly ignoring me, so I decide maybe I'm not going to keep pushing her and instead let her decide when to talk to me.

Even though Toriel never gave me a full-fledged in-depth tour, I at least had a feeling of where I was going since I saw most of her home last night through my worn out mind. The hall was painted yellow, kind of like the room I was in. As I walk to the end of the hall, I notice a door that’s wide open. My curiosity piqued, I look inside and see that it’s fully furnished. It must be Toriel and her husband’s room since the bed was enormous! Big enough for the giant goat lady and her husband that's for sure. I see the room has a touch of them both regardless of not having met the husband yet. There was a medium sized bookshelf brimming with books. There's even a book on human history, yoga, medieval weaponry, gardening and oddly some joke books. There was a dresser with a vanity seat and assortment of makeup and beauty products with some labeled with a brand called MTT. There was MTT Horn Shiner, MTT Fur Enhancer, and MTT Teeth Whitening and Floss. I think ruefully to myself, no matter where you go beauty products will always be a thing.

"Frisk where are you? Can you come into the living room for a moment? I need to take some measurements." Oh god, what is she up to?!

So there I was standing on a stool while Toriel was taking measurements of me with a cloth tape measure. I feel uncomfortable, incredibly silly, and it didn’t help that there was an awkward silence. Someone needs to break the ice so I might as well be the one to do it, right?

“Toriel when you left, I made a wrong turn, and I saw a plaque on the wall that said all the monsters here in the ruins were relocated. So, why were there monsters roaming around in the ruins last night?”

“Oh them? They are miners. Every day or so monsters in the capital come all the way out here to mine the resources. Some of the oldest parts of the Underground are structurally unsound to live in and have caved in often. Even with the support beams and magic holding the ceiling. Still, it has a wealth of minerals and resources we can use elsewhere for construction or building materials for everyday use. They are there doing us a service maintaining these tunnels, so a little noise late at night is not much of a problem. I only come out the house to check on the garden and humans who may fall, but since you arrived, I fortified the opening so no human can accidentally fall in here again.”

What!? So one worry is gone, and another worry replaces it. How am I supposed to get out of here?

“Toriel I honestly need to know how to get out of here. My friends and family miss me and are looking for me. I was able to call them so they should have started a police hunt and they have an idea of where I am. Let’s make it easier on them by showing me the way out of here.”

Her face had a glint of sorrow “Oh excuse me; I have to take care of something if you excuse me I’ll take care of that.” She drops the clothing measure on the table and scurries off.

Oh no, you are not getting away Toriel! You’re going tell me what is going on here!  
" Toriel wait we need to talk about this-Toriel!" I start running after her where she heads towards hall to that leads to a basement. Keeping up with her is harder than I thought but how did I expect to keep up with an 8-foot monster in the first place was anyone’s guess.

Reaching the basement, she stops and turns her head. She gives me a stern look as if I was a child, “Frisk, go back upstairs. It’s for your own good.”

“ Toriel I’m an adult I don’t need a lecture or anyone to protect me.” Not today Toriel. You’re great, but I can’t be here forever.  
I gave chase falling behind her as she started to walk faster and faster before we stopped at a giant ornate door that reached the high ceiling.

“Frisk you can’t leave. I won’t allow you to go out there.”

“ Toriel you can’t do this. I need to go I can’t live underground forever!”

She turns to face me. “If this is how you want to be Frisk, you're going have to fight me.”

“Toriel please don’t do this.”

At that moment the room went dark. Everything went dark, and I realized she initiated a real FIGHT like she loosely told me about yesterday. I could see my soul right in front of me, a very deep and vibrant red soul in the shape of a heart. The [ACT] [FIGHT] [ITEMS] [SPARE] buttons are right in front me. Remembering the little speech about bad consequences for those who kill, I wasn’t going to take a chance whether it's true or not. She wasn't telling me everything and thinks she knows best, but she does truly care about everyone. She has better things to do than to lie to a proverbial stranger.  
I press [ACT]. Here goes nothing, what do I got to lose?

“Toriel we don’t have to do this. We can go upstairs and talk like adults about this there’s no need to fight.”

She continues to look at me sternly and starts throwing fireballs at my soul. I willed my soul to move and jump like I do when I’m sparring.

She finally stopped her volley. Now she also looked angry.

"Fine, you won’t answer me. Please whatever it is, it can’t be so bad that you can’t tell me. Toriel we can go upstairs, and I can give your son the Wi-Fi password to the attraction on the mountain."

She avoids eye contact to try ignoring me and started to throw way too many fireballs at my soul. I couldn’t dodge them all at once and immediately I see my HP drop from a full 100 down to 2. I’m down on my knees. I hit [SPARE].

“ Toriel please.” I can hear a roaring in my ears as I feel myself fading. I should feel scared, but I need to hang on.

Toriel’s resolve was wavering. Still, she could barely look at me. She was throwing fireballs above my head.

I hit [SPARE] again. “ Toriel please I don’t want to fight I just want to talk about this there has to be another way.”

I can get through to her I know I can, she has a good heart. She has to at least listen to me. Toriel looked into my eyes, but I felt my vision blur right before I hit the ground. She must have been holding me because I felt warm and softness all around me.  
Great. I fell into unconsciousness again; I need to stop doing that.

I am laying on a soft and squishy sofa, and my head was slightly spinning. I slowly take stock of my surroundings seeing a still steaming cup of tea and another cup that I wasn't paying much mind to it, with a huge slice of pie giving off a warm and comforting aroma that was making my mouth water. Toriel was sitting nearby in an arm chair with a book in hand attempting to read it but casts a worried glance at my body. I wake up, and her face lights up from being glad to see that I was okay. I was fine although as I turned, I winced at the pain my body decided to manifest. I was trying to sit up when she rushed to my side.

“Hello? Frisk? I see you're awake. I made you some butterscotch cinnamon pie. I wasn’t sure if you would like it or if you’re allergic...it's my way to apologize. I was so desperate to keep you here, I hurt you so badly I almost crippled you...that was wrong of me, and you’re right, we're both adults, and we can talk this through without getting violent.“

The look on Toriel’s face was devastating. She exuded so much guilt and remorse for taking things to that extreme, and she had all the signs to suggest she was crying earlier. Her concern was still visible on her face as she tried to compose herself for my sake.

“Oh no, I’m not allergic to cinnamon or butterscotch.” My mind was still spinning. I answered it automatically though not really able to respond to the rest of it.

“Well, in that case, take a bite. It will have you feeling better in no time.” She passed the plate of Butterscotch cinnamon pie with whipped cream on top and a fork on its side. I would’ve been suspicious if I wasn’t in excruciating pain to care.

I took a bite and the next thing I know, I couldn’t stop tearing through that slice. I barely noticed there was a glass of milk placed next to me.

“Frisk?”

Mmmmm, my mouth was full of pie. If she ever decides on selling these, I will gladly be her spokeswoman. I’ll even wear a pie suit and do a dance on TV if I can get more of this pie.

“Can I explain to you, why I don’t want you to leave?”

“Sure sure.”

“Well...it all starts back to the last person who fell before you. He was critically injured as you were, but I didn’t heal him. I kept him stable enough to carry him to the Underground’s capital hospital as per my agreement to have one of my homes in the ruins. My family and I are the only ones who get to see the sunlight from the opening in the mountain and the only ones with any access to the outside world. No one else in the underground has that privilege. The tradeoff is the mining but also taking all the humans whether injured or otherwise to the capital’s hospital to be cared for and healed. Unfortunately, what I heard from the doctor’s and nurse’s discussions is that this is pointless and our king … KING SANS will just kill the human, regardless of the condition he was in. So you see, I didn’t want to let you go to be murdered like I know the others that have fallen before you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note I'm sorry for all these cliff hangers but it’s impossible to stop. Especially when the story is so planned out. Also not every dream is or has to be sexually explicit or smutty sometimes their fluffy and cute but they all have a reason for existing. Also, someone thinks this is reader and Sans. This is Frisk and Sans. You can imagine yourself in Frisk shoes sure but don’t describe this as much when you’re talking about the story it grates on my nerves. Readers’ centric stories do their damnedest to make the character as non-descript as possible and have the distinct fame of putting the whole blank space for your name. Frisk has a curvy body shape, purple eyes, long brown hair and olive tone skin. I’m making damn sure that this story’s version of Frisk is the farthest thing from the reader. To ensure she has a personality all her own. Please if you enjoy my story recommend it if you want. Though keep in mind this story goes one other place first on ao3 then to fanfiction.net. Well, other sentimental value it’s because it introduced me to fandom in the first place. It’s a sturdy website and has less chance of deleting my entire story in one shot because the servers have gone screwy. It’s in the fine print when you sign up for the site that’s a possibility of your whole story getting wiped out and you having to re-upload.


	7. The Grueling Training Camp day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning this has a lot of shifting perspectives and this is a very dialogue heavy chapter so be advised to sit back and relax and enjoy the ride. I make it abundantly clear. If you don’t like world building or a behemoth like chapters sorry in advance. I kinda want to emulate the writers I have seen and aspire to be. Plus, I want a more detailed story I kind of need to write like it. You're about to meet a bunch of new characters, old characters and learn a lot about this version of the underground. It's a bit of world-building chapter with tidbits of explanations thrown in, thanks for reading and enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: Do you want to know what's the hardest thing about being a fan fiction writer? It's not stringing the words together or having a consistent upload schedule. It's the lack of interaction or the fact your works can and will be overlooked and having to deal with being overshadowed and overlooked. Though the good thing? It's that I'm not alone in this endeavor. Their other writers who feel the same way, who wish for the same thing. To be noticed remembered and acknowledged that's something all writers want. But like everything in life, it's luck of the draw. To be honest with you, I can’t stop laughing right now. If you want to hear, what I marathon and binge in order to write? Music can only inspire so much and I decided only using the various method to inspire me. Well, I’m trying to avoid writing’s block I have a bad habit of getting when I really enjoy what I’m working on. This is very special chapter since it’s based on my favorite concept in fanfiction, reasoning, and logic something that sometimes can be sorely lacking in a story. Also if you want to know or feel confused on who’s speaking even time I place a line it’s another point of view. other than that I usually make it clear who speaking or who’s though we are listening to. If you feel unclear let me know.

10:00 pm - Thursday evening, April 11, 202X: Echoing falls Undyne’s home

_Another restless night where my dreams consisted of just angry yelling and going over the event of the last few weeks. There was another barrage of angry letters at my front door, a barrage of phone calls, and voicemails yelling about my incompetence. Not to mention the deluge of emails from parents asking about their child’s kidnapper if they have they been apprehended, have their children been found, or have we been trying our hardest to find their kids. By significant demand, the king has informed the royal guard to double the efforts of becoming stronger. As a result, the overall purpose of the week planned for a non-stop training session. There have been claims that they're getting lazy and it needs to be addressed. What this week will bring, I hope the speech I am giving will motivate my subordinates to find what or who did this and get the kids back in one piece._

 

_Though finding rest of them, with all these thoughts in my head and the fact the guards aren’t doing the most to find the missing monster kids. But if I'm not the best one of the best captain royal guard, If I didn’t think I could get something done and finding the missing children? Is a good start and making the people see I am on their side? We are prepared and ready to do our best to find their missing children. Though I wish the guilt of not yet finding them, was eating away at my sleep._

The morning dawned, my energy, my desire is not great. I try to force optimism and hope into my soul, though I rather crawl back into bedspread out. Though even in my own my head it sounded false, I was trying. But with the number of new recruits and the guards that need this. I need to keep my focus and energy upon making damn sure they are the best; they can be. Make sure all the guards are anything less than the strongest and can take on whatever they have to do to protect the King and the citizens. A hearty breakfast and cup of the most potent coffee brew in all the underground. Maybe it will perk me up enough to do this but getting to the training grounds all the way out in Oasis? That’s going to be a long time with just my thoughts. Regardless the transport I get to go all the way out there.

To the average monsters, you didn’t go to Oasis often more for it being out of the way, than it is a horrible place to go to. It’s considered to being its own thing as many fire monsters love the incredible heat in the desert biome. Thiers, a good portion of skeletons, called this place home. Including the aunt to the King and Prince, Lady Calibri who was one of the well-liked residents of the desert town. The barracks and training arena was created here for more the area being plentiful than any other reason. With the water redirected here for the skeleton to have a source of water. They had created for the training area a way to create different biomes to train. The barracks themselves were nothing to sneeze at since they were outfitted and built after heated heights were expanded and explore thoroughly. With beds and mess hall and show facility it was the perfect place to have this training camp.

“Roll call, please everyone at attention and answer when your number is called. This is a mandatory attendance I hope for all your sakes you’re here. I don’t want to have to put in an order for expulsion from the guard.” She looked stern like she wasn’t joking and serious. Which made many nervous and on their toes, Undyne was not one to mess with, and she seems on edge.

“Guard one?” Undyne’s voice sound worn down and tired but her face had a look of professional distance.

“Here.” Guard one though you can tell even though he was in full armor he flinched at the tone of address.

“Guard two?”

“Here?” His voice was soft. He like, guard one was in full armor how he felt about who knows.

“Guard three?”

“Here.” Her helmet was down and was under her arm, and you can see her face she was frowning at her antenna wildly twitchy and moving randomly, but her hair limps lifeless she was looking down.

“Guard four?”

“Present.” She muttered, she was disappointed at the tonal shift in their Captain.

On and on it went the guards looked slight disgruntled at the very formal and proper address from Undyne. The atmosphere was thick. Formality with people your usually so friendly with and you treat like their family on any other every other day. And some of the other older parts of the guard knew that Undyne was never this formal in any other training camps not ever. She wasn’t like this, and since Asgore had stepped down as captain of the royal guard, the guard is very well coordinated at handling threats like it’s nothing. The guard in their own personal esteem hasn’t been this top to form since the war. All this formality and underlying hostility were putting all of them on edge.

“Now I will have to whip you into shape though there has been any antagonism and homicidal activity in a while doesn’t mean you have to lighten your guard duty or forget your purpose. There’s still the issue of the missing children Berry Cherry Meadows, Evergreen Town, and Snowdin. They still want their children found. And they expect the guard to apprehend what took them. To return their children back to them. Right now, we are looking for a right group of chuckleheads. Worse than we have royal guards posted in each of these cities. To catch whatever, it is that’s taking the kids we need to be stronger, faster and smarter than we have ever been. Right now, we need to show our new recruits why were the best defense within all the underground. Now give a hand to our newest and one of our youngest recruits’ but most promising; monster kid!”

There was a roar of applause the so-called monster kid was an intimidating figure with a muscular build and his arms very prominent he was an incredibly tall and intimidating as Asgore in pure enormity, but he was large being the same height as Prince Papyrus and three times his width. Most of the younger recruits remember him from their youth the lack of arms was noticeable but not unexpected lizard-like monsters always grow differently than every other monster as babies they have no legs no arms and children no arms. Which most can accommodate to and live with until adulthood, but for the monster kid, he was a bit of a klutzy and was always tripping over his own feet.

“Captain, can you please call me by name please it’s been forever since I’ve been called that it’s just Lance now.”

“Yeah some of us don’t want to be a number please.” The group of guards murmuring in grumbled agreement

“Does everyone else want to speak up and say their name as well?” She gave a long glance at all the crowd of assembled monsters.

“Yeah our names aren’t royal guard one and two it's Brad and Rick.” Brad used a very impassionate voice too I thinking it ignited the others to speak up.

“And I’m not royal guard 3 I’m Michelle.” She looks indignant and angry about the formal address from her mentor

“And I'm not royal guard 4 I’m Tiffany.” She yelled out, but she seemed upset about it as everyone else.

“Anyone else has a complaint or something to need to say? We only got a week and better to have it out.”

At that moment, many monsters piped up. All of them a mish-mash of mixed voice and could barely hear one complaint about the other Monsters speaking. It was just a chorus of monsters stating their names and as King Undyne what was wrong. Now, you have the only person who was called and ignored Undyne’s tone and went, back to work, Asgore who was standing in the back. Deciding to straighten up the testing weapons not meant to do any damage but intended to train with. Considering he’s got the new recruits to train first.

“Ma’am, Captain Undyne sorry for interrupting your speech I know you want to motivate us but I want to make sure you call by name I hate being a number.” Lance piped up embarrassed that he started a catalyst on his first day as a royal guardsman.

“It's alright Brad, Lance, everyone else, I know that no one wants to be a number that I know. That’s a pain I remember too well from when I started my guard duty so long ago. And back then I was guard Thirty-two and felt faceless against everything I did defend the monsters from the creeping ooze or defending the capital from the mole golems. We have survived, and I know your recruits, and the rest of the guard is more than capable now. Though I need to split you into groups. It’s nothing personal, but we have a lot to cover this week now. If an emergency does start while the training camp is in session for all intended purposes the training camp is over. All of you are the hardest hitters, and your towns need you. The recruits, on the other hand, will have stay because you’re not battle tested enough to deal with an attack.” There was a grumble in the crowd, but they understood nothing worse than dying on your first day because you want to go rogue and do your own thing on an attack if it’s too much for you.

“Today’s focus will all about raising your endurance and speed your instructor and commanding officer Prince Papyrus. He is the expert he one of the fast monsters in the underground able to run to every town without fail in a single day without breaking a sweat. Tomorrow is specialty weapon training and keeping cool under pressure. On that you got me.” She took a moment to look at the gathered crowd of the assembled guard they looked apprehensive nervousness like they knew I was a tough instructor but I was the best in the underground.

“It’s a mishmash week we’ve had a lot of new information presented to us and even more new tactics. Other than the first two days there isn’t much they outright rigidly scheduled. Some monsters say they will show up and lend their wisdom of past fight, but I can keep my hopes up about it.”

New magical attacks necessary for either apprehension and to fortify an area protection the King and the royal scientist have decided to teach you how to show how to perform. They since they came up with the technique so I’ll be sitting in with all your no one’s is exempted from training. We are the first line of defense of the underground we protect them from the worst. We might even bring up the retired guardsmen see if they can teach you techniques you don’t know. I know Grillby is willing to show techniques like firewall and magical landmines. While it seems unnecessary, it’s always good to have the technique just in case or if you need to stall out an attack and wait for reinforcement. Hugh can tell you about guerrilla warfare tactics, he was our expert during the war, and I know he would love to see his daughter showing you the tactics to how to properly do it.

With that out of the way now then does anyone else have grievances to air out we don’t have all week. Undyne looked around the crowd, and the beaming crowd facing her told her they got to say what they wanted to and were ready to train.

“This training might be a little grueling to the innocent fresh meat; the trainees but you’ll get used to it. You are the very best, the ones to protect every town in the underground. I hand selected all of you, and you are the strongest and bravest, and I'm proud to be your captain. All of you are tasked as not only the protectors of the King but of all monsters of the underground. Every town and its denizens matter from the fertile fields in Berry Cherry Meadows! The serene and beauty of Snowdin and the town of Misty Mire north of the echoing falls and this very town! Oasis south of heated heights and all the other towns that I haven’t listed to treat every town like it’s the capital. Every town is just as important as the last.” She felt like she needs to drive to home that you shouldn’t be upset that you’re not stationed at the King’s personal guard not to complain about where you are placed.

“I know it doesn’t seem that way but here’s an example Temmie village is right between misty mire and murky marsh. You would think the three cities have no value, seeing how out of the way they can be and the twisting road in echoing falls makes it hard to find any of these towns! Much less Temmie village but the Temmies’ make our armor and know how to make steel and has a college to teach other skills you can or would need to work anywhere in the underground. Misty mire provides clean water to all the underground and where most of the water monsters tend to live, am I right Adam and Sheerina.” Adam was a seahorse looking monster with long webbed feet and sunny smile on his face saying a soft yeah, at his home being mentioned Sheerina was a tall fish monster but unlike Undyne look more reminiscent of a cross between an anglerfish and an angelfish with two dorsal light fins instead of one. She cheered in glee at the shout out in front of the others in the guard.

“Then you got Pleasant Acres near the capital who are the crafters and create a lot of the masonry throughout the underground and have the only high school in the underground where most of you have studied.” Doge whooped and even a recruit Damian pumped his fist in enthusiasm.

“Don’t forget every town is vital to the underground survival and if the place I assign you doesn’t work you have to let me know, I would rather keep the guard in places they are at their peak not at their weakest. I know I can’t be in heated heights in my standard body armor. Prince Papyrus can’t go to Temmie village because he gets distracted by their way of speech and their charm.”

“THEY’RE INCREDIBLY CUTE UNDYNE; I CAN’T HELP BUT BRING TEMMIE FLAKES, IF I AM THE ONE GUARDING THEM.” Papyrus piped up from the front of the crowd he was standing next Asgore slightly haughty attitude at being called out, but he took it in good humor.

The guard chuckled good naturally at the slight jab at their second in command, most have a soft spot for Temmies their sweet but strange monsters. At the same time, most won't chat with them for the overall confusion speaking with them can cause. But a tender-hearted monster like the Prince we could all see it.

“Therefore, I brought doctor Alphys on board to help the guard; she recently created all terrain armor specially made and customizable for the individual monster for a particular weakness. I know Michelle and Trax and those like them who can’t be in at the beginning of the underground because the cold would kill them. Would appreciate innovation with them in mind.”

The Trax was a dragonfly-like monster whose wings do work, but now he was on his feet but regardless just mentioning the cold made him twitch at the idea of going to the cold of Snowdin.

And a few others that mostly bug, plant, reptilian, spider monsters were clapping at their basic needs are finally being met. Since they can’t handle being further than echoing falls, while others like the few fire monsters in the guard didn’t cheer wondering if anything could be truly done to protect them and creating armor they could truly use and protect themselves from harm.

“Let’s get the lead out new recruits you’re with Asgore for basic training and weapon selection. Asgore is really good at know where your strength with a glance.”

“As for the rest of you? Papyrus, you got the floor. Let’s make the maggots truly worthy of their status of the best of the best defenders and warriors in all the underground.”

“THANK YOU UNDYNE!” Papyrus stood up on the platform as always; his voice boomed for all to hear the few in the guard aspired to be like him. Second in command in the guard second in line for the throne. Those were the title to sneeze at a lot in the underground took notice of Papyrus for a similar reason as they would their very single King no ring means maybe you can become royalty too.

“FELLOW GUARDSMEN LET BE THE FIRST TO APOLOGIZE BECAUSE ONCE WERE DONE THROUGH ALL THESE EXERCISES, YOU WILL BE THE FAST AND STRONGEST YOU’VE EVER BEEN. IT’S A SHAME THAT YOU WILL BE TOO WORN AND TORN UP TO NOTICE THE DIFFERENCE.”

“I’VE SET UP HAVE A DOZEN MAZES TRAPS LABYRINTHS AND PUZZLES ALL DEADLIER THEN THE LAST AND ALL A TEST OF SPEED AND INTELLIGENCE. TESTING AND REPLICATING THE WAY YOU DEAL WITH ENVIRONMENTS IN UNDERGROUND. HOW YOU CAN DEAL WITH THREATS.”

“NOW, ARE YOU READY BECAUSE I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE HOW ALL OF YOU DO GO NOW YOU CAN SEE WERE THE PATH IS. NYHE HE HE.”

They didn’t have to tell the guardsmen twice what they need to do. For most of them, this wasn’t their first day and Papyrus training methods while out there, and very different can and has worked in the field more than once. They all started in the same place since he always leaves a start and finish for his puzzles but those are the only hint he gives. He wants a smarter guard you got to give little but influence a lot.” Something he’s said to those who have been trained by him directly. They know that there will be blocks you need to be fast and always check for booby trap enough to stop you or slow you down but not to kill but injury? Sure, there’s a reason Nurse Mercy, and Doctor Drew was on standby in the barracks just in case wouldn’t be the first time in training camp some got hurt enough to need medical attention quickly. This wasn’t an easy task Papyrus was second in command for a reason he wasn’t easy, and the labyrinth puzzle has half a dozen layers including digging swim running and mind puzzle to finish much less getting out before sundown. Those who don’t make it always must train extra hard with the prince at best as a soft punishment, at worst you get taken under his wing and become his apprentice. While he’s great as a friend and ally, he’s brutal as a mentor. As many female monsters looking for more from the young prince can attest to. When he’s training the guard, he not genial or kind; he’s entirely and completely about making you the best royal guardsmen you can be. His emotions and personal feelings about you are completely out of his realm of thought on this. He takes training his duty to the underground completely seriously. The only time anyone seen him relax at all is he’s in the drainpipe or with those he’s close to, and those are far and few between. But right now, the task was to get through the puzzle with minimal injuries or without embarrassing ourselves. Always keep your eyes open for traps switches and pitfalls and another new idea he comes up with. The first one to go in was Dogamy he jumped the corner and running out of the line of sight. With Doge following his lead going in the opposite direction of Dogamy and getting stuck in pink glue gunk. Everyone else was looking for the switch to turn off the traps at the begins there never a way to turn off all the traps. Papyrus is all about quick wit on the battlefield, so for him, he won’t allow an easy way out. I would be surprised if the puzzles in there are ten times harder than this because he thinks we need to use our minds more in a fight. Some like Trax thought they could fly over the labyrinth taking to the sky above all of them taking his lead, but they could hear them grunt and squeals and screams of surprise at something dragging them down

“NO CHEATING YOU WILL NOT GET OUT OF THIS! DO THE COURSE AS THE PARTS DICTATES? NO ONE IS FLYING OVER THE PUZZLE! TRAX BY NOW YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO THINK IT WOULD BE THAT EASY.” Papyrus was chuckling he knew they were not seriously hurt. The trap in question was only mean to drag them down and make their wings if they had them incredibly sticky and unable to fly. Not every monster needed wings them to fly the vampires are living proof of that.

With that said, Doggo put his focus into making it through this course in one piece and uninjured. Even though most of his comrades in the dog squad had run ahead, I stopped and every so often to pay attention to my surroundings to feel a shift at my feet I jumped to avoid a pitfall. He liked for switch he felt there were traps coming and it made his fur raise finding a button near his paws he pressed it thankful for his own cautiousness about the puzzle having to work under papyrus once before taught to be quick smart and trust his own instincts about traps or when to look for something slightly changed or even a riddle to solve on what to do for a trap. Wouldn’t be the first time he would make it hard than average if he felt we were all slacking off. Considering I joining the guard following the family proud tradition to protect others my family has been in being a part of it for longer than we can remember. Making me this a lot more serious than my fellow guard. I didn’t even style and spiked my hair and dyed the fur on my head green like I wanted too. I know better, the monsters of Snowdin would never take me seriously if I did. I leave my punk style for my off days and personal life. I take this job seriously I hope that I get promoted. That I get to train the trainees instead of Asgore and he can focus solely on protecting the king. He was and is his personal guard and knight because he was a heavy hitter and he was good at protecting the king there have two direct attacks on the king and Asgore was the one who neutralized them. But a lot of his time is taken up in train recruits which can get tedious have five guards having to give up post because Asgore is worth many of them he’s one of the few that got off the war in one piece and lived to tell the tale. But I need to focus worrying about promotions, and personal life won’t help me out here. I look at the sandstone wall were high but the chamber I walked on was now icy instead of sandy, and there was a table with a note.

**_ Please take heed to reach the end please take me if you don’t face your peril the first is the easiest test what can be drawn on the ice be understood differently on its side and normally. If you figure it out say it out loud, the path will widen and open. An incorrect answer I hope you're prepared for a slight dip. _ **

 Knowing the prince think about logically not many things drawn on ice but it must be eight turned on its side it’s the symbol of infinity. I yelled out eight and the ice cleared, and more riddles appeared I knew it would. Didn’t mean I wasn't determined to finish this one way or another. No one said training was ever easy; especially if the Prince's is the one who set everything up.

 

While Doggo and few others were able to get through the puzzles and traps unscathed. Others weren't so fortunate, and Papyrus wasn't going easy on them either. Drilling into them to be quick with their feet as well as their mind that if you don't think your feet how you suppose to be able to protect the underground? 

And the day went on like this with some monsters improving while others looked they would end up as part of the prince's personal tutelage well they knew the risk of being shoddy during these reassessment training camps.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note a friend demanded i divide the chapters up so it would be a clear and i being nice enough decided its fair enough thing to do. now the story is up to 21 chapter. id say check out my Tumblr hell my twitter both using the same screen name as here.


	8. Day two of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know how people feel about chapter 7 so I made a solution I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing all I've ever own are the plot of my story.  
> I decided for the sake of everyone understanding what is going to divide the behemoth that is chapter 7 into five more chapters. This chapter is about day two. With the focus on Asriel point of view. his interactions with the other guards.

_Finally, the grueling day is finally over_. Was the only thing Asriel thought of before going to bed with Chara snuggling at his side.  

I thought I would have pulled a muscle from over exerting myself with the Prince’s puzzles nothing I have done before but still wearing on my muscles none the less. Where Chara thoughts as she walked with Asriel, Red, and Roxy towards the mess hall. One of the good thing about a lot of the great chefs of the underground lived here well the ones that hadn’t been offered a job by Mettaton restaurant, or works for Grillby himself most here are technically on loan from the palace and the capital city nothing but the best for those who day in and day out put their lives on the line to protect the underground. Or so the King says though according to dad he used to make more jokes when he made speeches back then said it created hope, but he’s been stern since Alphys became the royal scientist though even I can’t remember who had the job before her. Though I do remember who helped in keeping it operational to this day. That would the skeletons who placed the heating and cooling into the core itself. They’re the only monsters’ other than a ghost who survive jumping into molten lava and subzero conditions with barely a notice. The only thing that can hurt a skeleton is physical damage something I learned from sparring with Papyrus and my magical attacks didn’t work, but my rapier did. But my thoughts were everywhere including dinner I was in the mood for rich chocolate pudding right now! It’s not like the big feet didn’t get a massive haul of cocoa beans and other tropical fruit and plants. My thoughts were on Asriel who was giving me another goofy look I really should’ve said no when he proposed but I love him and I’m in love with him. But I swear everyone itching for the wedding and with wedding come with children. Which will expose me and us. Considering I don’t want to go back up there, I’m not letting anything, or anyone forces us back up to the surface humans suck. Monsters love you wholly they don’t even need a name to care about. With humans, you must earn every iota of trust, kindness, love, and protection! Who needs them not like they ever done right by me, humans killed my family. Though who cares about them Asgore and Toriel are my mom and dad now and have been taking care of me since I was five years old and they’re the best parent I’ve ever known. Heck Asgore was sitting with Dogamy right now. He is regaling the guard with the good news; the reason why Dogaressa isn’t here. Dogaressa and Dogamy are having puppies even I was a little shocked. Monster kids by the guard are a blessing but usually someone chooses either retirement or to lower their responsibility. So, they can spend more time with their families, but then again it explains Dogaressa being so hugging happy the last month or so with everyone that crosses her path. Out of the married couple, Dogaressa is very stoic and standoffish aggressive when pushed; while Dogamy is the friendliest dog monsters in all the underground. Then you Sheerina talking about her little sister getting an audition for drain and Mettaton hotel that her agent has been an amazing help for her career. Adam who was sitting at the table was getting told of these antics and that he needs to talk to him that his winking and flirting are unwanted and its creeping everyone out. “I’ll talk to him he should know by now that not how you talk to people.” He had a look of slight embarrassment on his face even I know Aaron flirtation is a very shivering of disgust-inducing to the average monster much less two people if he’s stubborn about letting you pass

“Please do it was really uncomfortable getting here with Damian when he wouldn’t let us pass by without our numbers.” Michelle had an annoyed look on her face, but Damien looked shy well from anyone could tell at least seem a bit embarrassed by it. You couldn’t really see his since he was wearing his helmet, but his posture and mannerism gave him away though none could see his face. But he’s a fresh recruit no shocks there, but he was a very imposing figure he’s almost as big as knight-knight in his suit armor, but no one had seen him without it. Though it sucks, they got stuck by Aarons persistent flirting until you take his advances in some way for him or if you prove your taken he won’t let you get away from he’s not a take no for an answer type of monster the way he looks now is really swollen his arrogance to new heights. Though if I had taken a guess those two had to get cozy and look romantic to get away. But if I had to guess it might have sparked something more but what do I know? I've only ever dated two monsters I'm engaged to the other.

“Okay recruits and old hands today weapons specialty and magical training. Will I overwork you like Papyrus? No, but best believe I won’t take it easy on you. If you don’t think you can tough it out, I can always make you run laps with dear Papyrus! I know he’s up and roaring to run laps around this little Oasis. Though I doubt many of you want to go through that again? Am I right?”

Many of the guards shuddered they felt the burn yesterday they were faster he was right didn’t mean they wanted to do that exercises again running, jumping, swimming and digging through all those puzzles made us a bit on the fearful of the Prince he was quite the drill, Sargent, you didn’t trifle with his persona when he’s training you.

“I want to see all of you training with your secondary weapons first I need you to be more proficient in the two you have by the general of admittance into the guard close combat and ranged weapons.”

_There they go again! I get it there in love, but Dogaressa and Dogamy can keep their composure after all these years. Even when they were placed together the first time, when they fell in love and when they married. What is they're excused?! Asriel dropped his broadsword on his foot this is a problem._

“Okay lover boy!”

“You mean me, captain?” Gary the bigfoot spoke up. He had been quiet but mostly because of the attention he usually gets. He was a very handsome monster regardless of all the hair. Something the ladies and male monsters appreciate.

“Not you Gary, you’re doing great your form is excellent keep it! Asriel!”

“Yes, captain?”

“Stop making goo-goo eyes at Chara!” Regardless of the fact I would prefer Asriel was to be focused on the training, I find this incredibly funny I’ve known them both most of their live, so I’ve seen him mooning over Chara since they first adopted her like a love-sick dog monster Asriel followed constantly bringing presents for Chara mostly chocolate from fortuitous forest knowing it was her favorite thing considering I was the babysitter for most of their childhood whenever Asgore and Toriel wanted a night out on the town. Considering I was his apprentice and he was the captain at the time it was the least I could do for him for training me even though I was too young to start in the first place. But right now, is not the right time to reminisce it about making it clear this is not acceptable in the training much less on the battlefield.

“What I'm not...” There he goes again for Lucinda's sake! Chara hasn't paid him attention since he got here! She is taking this training at face value and total seriousness. Have some dignity Asriel!

“That's it you need to move now you’re drooling!”

“Come on captain! I promise I will stop.’’ but he looked over again, and a goofy smile was starting on his face.

“Yeah right come on to the other side of the arena Chara is working with Roxy you can go work with Michelle your archery skills need some work and she needs some help with her swordplay with Katanas, ’ and I’d advise you not look at Chara again Michelle is very klutzy with her katana right now. She’s is not used to their weight just yet, and I would hate for you to get hurt over your little girlfriend.

“She’s my fiancée.” He looked in her general direction a slightly mournful look on his face as he was dragged away Undyne under normal circumstances he would tease him and make fun of his love-sick behavior but right now she needs to be serious, and he needs to take this behavior seriously ill tease him tonight right in front of Chara. She needs to see his behavior for herself.

“I know but would you rather be married intact or get married to her while breathing through a tube in your throat because you didn’t notice a threat behind you. In the end, remember you are apart from the best of the best act like it.” The look Undyne gave Asriel made his throat dry, and it felt like she was trying to cut me down to size with one of her magic spears of justice. Imagining himself falling because of his lack of focus on the task at hand kind of woke him out him of his love-filled dazed. He put on his game face and got himself very focused. He kind of felt he ashamed at his actions it’s not like I haven’t known Chara for practically my whole life, you don’t see Chara treating me any different than usual, but she was pretty task focused how I should be right now. I'm protecting the underground I really should act like it.

I walked over at sedate pace, especially in this heat. monsters with fur know not to overdo it. And Undyne doesn’t look like she wants to pull out the sunroof in the arena anytime soon. Plus, I had a feeling I knew where Michelle would be I’ve sparred with her before, and preferred weapons were throwing stars infused with her on magic. But their secondary which even I knew she was decidedly rusty with was her katana to where I knew Michelle would be, next to the training doubles. More durable then dummies with the less wasteful mess. I could see Michelle was holding her grip on the katana limply in her hands. While anyone with eyes knew her strength, she was lithe on her feet and asset. When you were in combat side by side, she may be a pray mantis monster but they knew how fierce she can be when you needed her to be. She was more of an archer than a sword wielder, and it showed on her face. She looked uncomfortable with it and incredibly awkward. She so desperately wants to reach for her stars, but she needed melee training and no better than a sword since used one in a pinch before to somewhat decently affect without training but right now her insecurity is showing and its needs to be taken seriously. Stars are great, but it’s a very defensive strategy that’s great but horrible when something gets close to you. Just jabbing them won’t do much damage. I put all my focus on helping her out and her me. We kind built at least an understanding of sorts that we can be friendly if were teamed up to at least talk to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any comment or suggestions, please let me know I will consider them. Or any specific grammar issues. Just saying something is riddled with errors is rude if you specify i can do something about it.


	9. Day 3 of training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 in its glory

The third day as upon them and most of the guard were getting used to the routine. Some of them were more worn out than others, but it was the lack of maintenance. Most only saw action when something big happens, and less induvial attacks happened to any town. So, the lack of them keep themselves ready to serve was no shock to the older but better fit of the guard knew their captain well enough to not take a relaxed attitude about their duty to the underground. Undyne was probably tired of seeing some of the guard coasts on their laurels and not take the fact they're protecting the underground seriously enough for her taste. She doesn’t abide or condone laziness in the guard. You can retire if you not up to snuff if you don’t feel like you’ve been weakened or you too old or want to play it safe now that you got a family. For her _don’t waste or endanger lives, please retire_ that’s her motto she doesn’t want monster who are not fit enough or ready and alert all time down here even the tiniest Froggit or the toughest boss monster can be overwhelmed by what the barriers security measures.

Hugh was a very burly monster he was like Asgore a big monster, furry and fuzzy to many and he was intimidating. But those who have talked to him know one thing the werewolf was amicable. Considering his friendship with Asgore? It's not a shock who convinced him to help.

"To be honest, it's Not like Roxy can't demonstrate and be her father aide in a visual and teaching since." was what Asgore told me to seal the favor. He was wearing his nicest pants and the plaid shirt Margie picked out for me to wear and the dark sunglasses more for the new recruit’s sake who might ask too many questions if he doesn’t wear them at all they would care about is what is wrong with me the whole thing even though that overreact at what’s underneath the glasses. It can’t be helped, and I know our three kids always get mournful when the glasses come off.

“Now, guards, Asgore asked me personally to teach about guerilla warfare, but I'm not an agile as I once was. Much less being my eyes strong enough to see if you are performing the tactics correctly, but my daughter who I taught most of the tactics will demonstrate or show you on the board how these maneuvers are done or how to beat an adversary or protect a town how to take down a barrage of enemies. Then I want to see if you’re actually getting the tactics I will ask Asgore and Roxy to oversee and help you with your form and give you feedback.”

Roxy was looking sheepish at the praise, but she knew this might happen it’s not like she didn’t roll out Undyne’s whiteboard regardless. She was proud of her dad he usually at the market often and him teaching what he knows to someone other than me and my brother Fen his tactics were something I'm grateful for.

Let's just say a lot of them were fast learners. A lot of the monster took this kind of training like ducks to water. It's using terrain to your advantage and knowing how to fight in a place your not used to. Damian was the surprising one though he was quick for a big guy in full armor.

I checked my cellphone while I’ve been here I’ve been taking guards numbers left and right. It’s always good to know everyone number in the case of the backup being needed. But I notice I had a voicemail from mom.

“Asriel gather Chara and Asgore and find a place for you to get privacy and talk alone as soon as you can.” Mom sound worried though kind stern the importance of doing her instructions made sure I followed what she asked of me.

“Who was that, Asriel?”

“It’s mom she wants to talk to all of us alone including dad can you go get him?”

“Yeah what’s the rush.”

“Apparently is urgent.”

“Chara you go, dad, I’ll set up our room to keep eavesdroppers out of them.”

Seeing how they were in the common area, Getting Asgore away from the trainees was hard but more because the trainees want to hear more stories. While they weren’t children anymore all full-fledged adults Asgore read to most of them as children. The royal guards also have a duty to the monster children of the underground to make them feel safe and protected and to endear towards education something the king was one of the reasons the underground flourished so much when you make learning fun and show how what you learn can be used it changes everything in a new light I remember that from a speech he gave when I was a lot younger. I still grabbed his furry arm and told him mom want to talk to all of us.

“Chara please tell you didn’t get jealous of the trainees?”

“What no dad!” Chara looked embarrassed her normal pink cheeks had become fire engine red color. _Oh of course dad would be thinking I was being a spoiled brat about his attentions, but aren’t I way too old for this dad? Give me a break I’m not ten anymore._

“No one could take away how I feel about you and Asriel.” _He had a genial smile on his face. Lucinda and Felix above! I love dad, but he’s being such a goofball right now. This is a serious moment._

“Dad, mom, sent a voicemail on Asriel be serious, mom has something urgent tell all of us and to make sure we are not overheard. Now come on!”

The walk to the room wasn’t eventful but a walk in silence wondering what has gotten into mom she rarely worries and has the tendency on to call sparingly she finds the phone a bit too complicated for her and prefers to only use it to watch videos. But she knew not to calling during training camps there for making us stronger we had the misfortune of being overworked and very tired.

“Okay, I checked the room no one is in the hall or going to overhear us.

“Call mom already then.” Chara had this look of irritation she kind of looks antsy, better to do this quickly I don’t want to deal with Chara’s wrath tonight especially after last training session.

Asriel pulls out his phone picking out his mom number. Calling her but keep it at length knowing how his mom gets when I make her wait on a phone or miss a call.

“Thank Felix and Lucinda above! I need to speak with all of you is Chara and Asgore with you as well?”

“Yeah there here mom, how are you?”

“Fine, I’m fine. I need to talk to all you. Something important has happened! Another human has fallen into the underground.”

“Dammit!”

“Chara language!”

“Sorry, mom.” I looked at her and noticed she was chagrinned

“Honey, what do you want us to do?” Dad had a stern face we had gone over this before a few times in case another human happened to fall but not enough to have an actual plan of action.

“We’ll need to lead her out of the underground. We all heard the doctor. We don’t need another death in our head. Plus, if she’s exposed it won’t be any good for Chara either.”

“Has anyone seen her?” Chara asked now she was a concern before she seemed completely aloof until she realized that protecting her will protect herself. One thing about Chara she demanded my parents to let her stay with them when she fell into the underground. When she fell down here, we just ended the war. With Chara, we were all worried about safety when the entirety of the underground might have killed her if they ever saw her. We took a giant leap of faith knowing how short a human life can be here. But for some reason, she froze when she became a young adult after a certain point. They didn’t ask questions about what was going on. Since there was no way to answer their question without causing exposure to a human living among monsters.

“Not really the miners were to focus getting everything ready to send their dug-up materials to the capital on the teleporter. They had triple the amount what they usually get so they were so happy.”

“Good,” I said honestly those miners are terrible gossips they’re the reason people found out I was dating Chara in the first place. Though few things stay completely secret, I thought that could least stay secret for ten minutes after I asked out, to begin with.

“Well I’m going to get her measurements and tailor an old cloak of you Chara but what need to is get her necklace to try to cover her scent. I could smell her from a distance away and I don’t even have a powerful sense of smell, and the dog squad will have no issue, so Asriel be a dear and take her to Cherry Berry Meadows when she sets out on the forest.”

“Can you make sure her cloak is different than mine I’m already confused with red enough.”

“I know I know I really was considering buying you a different color may be black or purple, but you're too attached to the one you already own.”

“Sorry, mom buys another one if you need to.” Chara seemed sheepish like she was being rude to her mom and it was unwarranted.

“I really need all you to be good guides and protect her we need to get her to the barrier without anyone ever realizing she was ever here. I don’t think I could live with myself if she died because I didn’t protect her from Sans.”

We talked a little more about how we were going to about this. And then we told her goodbye and goodnight and dad left in a hurry to get some rest of his own. Chara and I just went to bed this was our room after all and after a long day I wanted was to cuddle and snuggle my fiancée.


	10. Day 4 of training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By now most of you know what the changes are and whats going so go ahead and read this at your leisure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my plot.

On the fourth day, it was well underway all recruits you and old were up early to see the legendary war hero. Most of them never had personally met Grillby much less talked to him whether it be the inability to go to Snowdin so be health reason. Or nerves at talking to such a well decorate and admired veteran he made the human flinch and prey to their guard for salvation, when he appeared on the battlefield. Even aspiring guards are very wary of approaching the veteran at his bar looking for tips on combat. Grillby showed up in the flare he had a relaxed pace wearing his signature look of very classy gentlemen in a suit. Though Him walking anywhere had the little problem when in Snowdin he created a slight mist when walking in the snow. He was one of the strongest flame monsters around surviving never-ending winter town without falling or his flame dying down. He was the hero of many a young monster the inspiration that you're only limited if you choose to be. He had that tendency to kind of just automatically bring all the attention on himself regardless of him being a war veteran. He had a pep in his step and a smile on his face. Though at the same time he felt turmoil. He was a ball of an emotional mess, but it’s to be expected, but for right now he is an instructor, it’s better to leave my troubles out the out here on the path to the training arena in the oasis. He owed to Sans and Undyne to teach the guards the things he could do and stop bemoaning what he couldn’t do now.

He would be the kind of monster that would take a lot of attention in regardless of the room he is in. He was a tall flame elemental, dressed formally as is his personal preference dressed in black slacks and a black vest that was slightly opened. With a smile on his face why he was a smiling? Who knew but they the guards waiting with bated breath but they could tell he was in a good mood. Most had gone to the bar in recent year to find him out of sorts the older in the guard knew why that was and knew better than to talk about it or even bring it up. But the younger crowd had no clue being born after the war no one wanted to burden them with the knowledge of what happened to the war veterans. Why explain to them what was wrong with them when it would be fixed once they reached the surface? There’s also that would make the younger generation more fearful of the humans then you should have any right to be.

Most had never directly talked to Grillby before. At least the female monsters intimidated by the handsome monster good looks. The males out of hero worship from the account that they did know about the war, Grillby was one of their strongest fighters. Who quit fighting and protecting the Kingdom when the war ended. The teachers in school and their parents never explained why he stopped fight just saying it was too gruesome to talk about and his private business. Most who knew Grillby knew he also had on hand a machine Dr. Alphys created especially for him to be able to speak as seldom as it is it’s come in handy ever so often.

“Now I was asked by Sans by and Undyne to teach you few techniques you will need if you going to be guarding towns, right? Firewall and landmines after what’s happened to me these are some of the few magical attacks I can do without overexerting myself and or my fire.” Grillby voice that he had projected into our minds had a slight waver.

“Sir? What happened to you? Why aren’t you a part of the guard with your strength and what you’ve done you should be protecting the King! He is your friend, isn’t he?” For the younger crowd curiosity outweighs common sense respect for our commander. Asgore thought with a shake of the head, But the Werecats Jade who piped up had a point. And the murmuring around the young monster started, and the look on Grillby face told me he did not want to talk about this but knew these kids were going to keep going like a greater dog in a game of fetch. He gave a huff, and new resistance was futile and telling them the story might give them more perspective.

“Do you honestly want to hear this story? I can’t be held accountable if all or any of you have your worldview changed after I finish explaining. Though I want you to understand that things are vastly different now than they are then. Everyone remembers the war if they lived through it. Monsters fell that’s not a shock to any of you. It happens to many of our family and friends, but the humans had wizards on their side. And decide to go one step further instead of outright killing a strong monster they decide to cripple monster when they killed one of us it made us fight harder. The only went after those knew would cripple the hope in all the monsters fighting with the Wizards’ power they could split a monster from the source of their most powerful magic for me my source of my magical was my voice. As most you know to have a vital part of you ripped away like this, is not only painful it will remain that way until it's returned. It can be incredibly disorienting regardless how long you live that way because the source of the magic is just as sentient as you are. Imagine having a part of you right here talking to a friend and another in Snowdin talking to a friend there. Both need your extreme concentration and focus, and it can be consuming and very confusing. For me and many of the other veterans, the source of our magical was sealed away by the wizards for a time and with army crippled. We retreated underground only to be magically sealed no monster could come in or get out. So, it was unfortunate my voice was trapped above ground and when I finally freed myself of their prison and forced them to release us. They were soon realizing the humans didn’t care much for wizards either. Magic was magic in their eyes, and they wanted it gone. I threaten to roast them if they didn’t disguise the rest of the monster prisoners and give us the key to our escape in exchange we will use our magic to get safe passage out of Ebbot and live their long lives elsewhere.” Grillby voice held a monotone to its quality it might have a been a machine, but it seems able to convey his unhappiness at having to talk about this.

“So, you are telling us that your voice is above ground! What’s it like up them? What are you doing up there right now, what have you could do? Do the human's notice? Do they remember us? Why are you so happy?” On and on the questions, went and everyone even the most respectable and composed of the guards wanted to know more about this. Most didn’t even know the whole story with Grillby, and they weren’t going to waste the opportunity to get answers about the above-ground world.

“Okay in the order asked yes, the above ground is nice its always changing and it's lot more developed then when we were trapped, now sleeping it's very early morning right now, disguised as human I’ve made a fair bit of money, and I bought land outside of town for the monsters of the underground to live in once we are free, the deed is under my real name. The human doesn’t notice because the enchantment works differently than a standard enchantment. I appear to humans like I’m growing older when that happens I go into seclusion when I look like I have fallen, and then I say I’m the older man’s long-lost son. They don’t remember us they see the war as a myth. Now they even celebrate monsters once a night as a holiday. As to why I’m happy well its bit private and personal. Plus, we need to get back on the task I’m here to teach you two spells you going to need.”

They were confused but knew they got more information than they bargained for. The guards put their focus and attention on Grillby lesson though Undyne, Sans, and Alphys were hanging back watching the spell work Sans already knew these spells as well as Undyne.

“Sans?” Undyne looked him directly turning both eyes from the guards the learning the spells instead to look at the King s who was very relaxed giving cursory glances all the training groups.

“Do you know why Grillby is so happy?” Undyne asked Sans outright, she’s known Grillby a long time but his best friend? She was not; that title belonged to Sans. So, he more than anyone would know why formal, quiet, but overall sad Grillby would be smiling and willing to share something so personal.

“Undyne it’s his private business!” Alphys piped up she looked up from her notes about the measurement and the list of required materials

“Alphys, Sans knows Grillby better than anyone. He’s got to tell me at least maybe whatever Grillby doing. Slade, Jerry’s older brother, might take the hint and be more positive.”

“Doubt it apparently, the part of Slade that’s above ground is being a douche, he’s in trouble with the humans over what he did.”

“What he’s done?” Slade was almost no different than his little brother Jerry. Though unlike his brother he works as tech engineer primarily helping to create suitable ghost bodies.

“He was harassing a human woman. I asked Grillby not bail him out this time. He was jealous, Grillby has found his soulmate; while he can’t find his.”

“Do we know the lucky human's name?” Alphys put down her clipboard she was giving him her full attention

“Come on Sans tell us.” Undyne had her razor teeth smile at full force which if Sans didn’t know her better was antagonistically other than her just the way she smiles at times.

“You know I can keep secret Sans.” Alphys gave a hopeful look, and that did it, Sans, resolve crumbled. Maybe it will make my friend's more willing interact more with each other and less isolated and isolated island of friendship.

“Stephanie that’s the name Grillby told me. Now don’t spread it around especially you Alphys. I’ve seen your Undernet account at three in the morning you know.” Sans gave a decidedly pointed look at the dinosaur monster who nodded. Knowing that if she did spread this fact, it would cause a bit of an uproar among the monsters. Not the person was human by this point humans were just regarded as an almost far off thought. They were angry at their imprisonment sure and what caused the war, but it’s not like the humans above had anything to do with it. No, it must be kept a secret for one simple reason Grillby himself was off the market. Making a lot of monsters start a slight riot over the news. The only person who causes a bigger riot over not being single anymore would be Mettaton with the way he is I doubt he could settle down even with a soulmate.

They just watched everyone learn this spell while it had a simple hand gesture it’s that the emotion you should put into it has very specific to protect the innocent but specify what the threat in question like its intent. Sans had a smile on his face since he knows fire magic and he can conjure it just as easily as bones or his Gaster blasters. But Papyrus was as adept with fire magic, so it was nice to see him learning it. He doesn’t use his magic as much as he’s supposed to regardless of being second in command. Though his thoughts are very far away very spacey and dreamy smile. And Alphys and Undyne noticed him while watching the guard was daydreaming just let his sockets glaze over. That’s not typical of Sans as he is on his own when he was with us he let his guard down this much, not in front of the guard. The amount of protocol and training both in typical and in battle he was given wouldn’t allow him to be anything less than the beacon of freedom and goodwill to the population of the underground. Most of the time you could even tell what he was thinking or his emotional state he never gave you an inch to use against him the epitome of emotional control. Not to say he can’t show a soft side or any passion. It’s the reason the underground thoroughly believes they will be able to leave and live on the surface once again. It was weird seeing him lower his guard so randomly in front of the royal guard training session it was unlike him. At this point, both were wondering if he was sick or something.

“Sans, are you with us?”

“Yeah, nerd what are you thinking about so hard? At least act like you care about your brother learning fire magic.”

“What? Oh yeah, I'm trying to think of how to go about explaining the spell me and Alphys came up with and the measures that were taken to catch who stole the kids. It may be tomorrow, but I still should prepare how I'm going to say and address them about it. Considering I have no idea how they will feel about monsters being hired to watch all the underground on security cameras basically as a security guard. They’re going to lighten your load of things to do. Doesn’t mean everyone will be thrilled at first for the change you know? Not everyone will be rational about the whole thing like you’ve been Undyne. For some of them will feel like their being replaced.”

_Who will act as the warning call for the guard, so they don’t have dedicated so much time to patrolling and getting hurt and more towards dealing with the problems directly? And doing their duty towards the kid and escorting them to school. It's better the watchtower we have been using the thing is ricketier than the original bridge in Snowdin or heated heights. It’s not like I can tell them what has me so spacey and almost outwardly giddy. I really don’t want Undyne to act and capture much less accidentally murder frisk. By letting her know the final human has fallen into the underground. It’s not like I can stop them from finding out the camera was operational and were watching every inch of the underground. While it would be easy to have frisk captured. At the same time, I can’t exactly guarantee her safety even in my own palace. To some monsters, the war is ever present in their minds. A lot of them were there or lost family to it I included. Some moved on some have not like a lot of the staff. Even if I mandate they can’t hurt her doesn’t mean they won’t try other means to hurt her. It the reason only Alphys and I know where the humans are and for their own safety they have been placed in a magical coma no need for them to get anxious or worse alert the underground to their presence among them. I remember the close call with the first human fell one of the guards killed them before I was even alerted it was Asgore that saved them from a cruel and swift death that day._

“Don’t worry I let them know they're not being replaced but their job is being lightened they still have to be on the lookout for suspicious activity and eye out for problems issues that _arise.”_

“Thanks, Undyne I was hoping you’d say that considering I picked who’s watch the camera feed and I honestly don’t want the guard turning on me it will make the suits or armor harder to make if them at me for helping them out,” Alphys said they started a conversation but I started tuning them out doesn’t matter the reality or universe those will always find and want to be with each other, but we always have to live with the tension of waiting for them to finally act on it. It would be cute if this wasn’t a universal constant in any reset and especially this one since Alphys isn’t a nervous wreck Undyne was attracted to her since they first met but that was a long time ago. Right now, I rather think about what to do about Frisk and how to explain to her what was going on without her running head first out of the barrier.


	11. Day five the final day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> were on the final day of training camp and things get a little interesting for those who haven't read it.

The morning light cascades over the training arena. There seems to be a slight breeze, but it might be my imagination play tricks on me. The longing to be aboveground to be on the surface can do that and make yearns to feel natural sunlight and the air move around you. The desire to see constant changing and the sense of freedom the cavern can truly offer a monster its underlying need to be free with every monster. Even those who were born in the underground are desperate to be free to see the outside world for themselves. My thoughts were scattered, but I had a smile on my face, and I pep in my step. My nephews were back in town. I know there on official business, but I raise those two they’re like sons to me since I never had any of my own. I really missed them, and I had good news to tell them. I picked up the pace of my walking the last time I saw them it was my birthday that’s was a few months back. I look at the archway of the training arena, but there they were my two strong boys. Papyrus was warming up for the day doing exercises his typical exercise outfit sweatbands and all. Sans, as he is wont to do when there was only those he trusted, was lazing about though in full royal garb royal cape slight draped over his form like he was going to nap on the bench he was laying on his crown next to his skull I would expect nothing less of Sans the only other monster was Papyrus who was ignoring his sloth behavior even he knows how hard Sans work letting him be at ease and lazy bones are for the best.

“AUNTIE!” Papyrus stopped what he was doing and ran towards picking me up hair swished at the motion, but I love the hugs I get from them even if it’s a little disconcerting being picked and being two feet off the ground. At 5’6 I'm not a tiny skeleton woman, but tiny compares to Papyrus who 7 ft. And Sans 6 ft. They made anyone feel tiny, but I love them.

“Aunt Calibri! Glad you can visit us sorry we have been by your house I got here yesterday, and Papyrus has been too busy here.” Sans said all this while not moving from his position on the bench. Ever the lazy bones but honestly who can blame him?

“SANS STOP BEING RUDE GET UP FROM THE BENCH AND GIVE AUNTIE A HUG IT’S BEEN AGES.”

“I would like to bro, I'd love to, but you do you know what happens to the lazy skeleton?”

“Sans no!”

“Sans yes. He was bone idle.”

“UGH, BROTHER DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS FRONT OF AUNTIE? DO YOU WANT HER TO LEAVE?”

He put me down gently and gave me a smile that made me feel so well loved. I wasn’t leaving his puns to remind me of his mother making jokes. It was comforting in a way.

“Pyrus you and I both know I like Sans being a funny and punny bag of bones, otherwise how I could I have raised you both with his constant barrage of puns?”

“Now let’s go over here your brother has a room where he’s lying down, and I got news for you two.” Papyrus walked with me at a sedate pace, but he looked as excited as I felt to tell them the good news I had to tell them.

“Well, you know how you left to oversee the construction of the under network the train system to connect the underground? That runs through most of the underground but doesn’t collide with the private system from the ruins at the beginning to the capital directly? The construction is finally done and operational they only thing needs to build is the stations but the train tracks are all operations I’m sorry it took so long, but we had a few unexpected cave-ins during construction nothing serious nobody fell, but it slowed us down a lot. I was wondering if the guard is willing to be the first riders. But now that this was over I can move back to the castle permanently!”

“THAT’S GREAT, AUNTIE!”

"Yeah, we missed you the castle felt emptier without you." Sans finally move to hug his aunt.

Would you like to stay until we dismiss the guard? After mine and Alphys presentation of the new spells we created and the measures that I'm sure Alphys informed you of, and I have no doubt she installed cameras down there as well?

I nodded he was right I was not about to have something bad happen to those taking the train I couldn’t live with the guilt of it.

From a distinct, I noticed the newly constructed clinic at a distance it reminds me of something.

“Auntie, how is doctor drew and nurse mercy acclimating to their transfer from the capital?”

“Nurse Mercy loves it here, she’s been training a few people to work emergency response and been helping out with the high school in their healthcare course. She’s enjoying the challenge. The doctor has been whining and complaining since he has arrived cursing your name and lamenting and trying and failing to start a baseless rumor that your killing every human who has fallen down here.” She had this look of annoyance when talking to the doctor.

“I might need to have a talk with the good doctor he’s still angry I didn’t allow him on the team that does medical research for the royal scientist I have the final say, and he didn’t have the patience to follow and listen. Look how he’s taking the transfer out the capital lying and trying to start issues.”

When the guard started to file in Alphys behind them, she did ask bitsy to help her out with the measuring for their new armor so no surprise she was only now showing up with a clipboard full of notes. Bitsy not far behind her mind you. She must have cleared her day for this I don’t doubt she will later ask Sans about updating his wardrobe for more casual or more party style clothing. What else do expect from Muffet sister? Though in that moment, you can see Sans royal persona take full force, and the shift was always disconcerting to watch the smile was gone from his face, and his face was stern. He was naturally charismatic, but for him, it was more a flaw than a good thing he put people at ease which has made a given monster slack off and not take their role in the underground seriously. He realized very quickly in public he needs to be stern and authoritarian. Anything less has caused to many problems. I wish it didn’t have to be this way, and he could be himself for everyone to see, but I’ve already seen what an outwardly benevolent ruler can do and what happens. I just watched him teach the royal guard spells one for apprehension to capture an errant human they find though no one has seen a human in quite a while, one hasn't dropped in a while. It’s so rare for them to take the fall down here and not be so drastically injured. The other spell in question to protect a building but if combine can protect the entire town from the harmful action and intent. They were demonstrations using training dummies and model homes to show the correct effect. While it warmed my heart to see my nephew teaching others. I wish he could relax and be more himself. Hopefully moving back to the castle, I can talk to him and try to convince him being so stern is obviously taking its toll on him.

From a distance, away from someone was watching from the shadows hidden in the wooden shed. A good distance away making sure they weren’t noticed or seen by anyone. They mentally took notes and knew what it must do. It had diligently watch carefully to be undetected and unnoticed though it watched everything unfold these last few days with keen interest and ready to wreak havoc and mayhem for their own amusement.


	12. Getting To Know Toriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's check back on the beautiful protagonist and her sweet protector . Takes place at the same time as chapter 7 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Sorry how long it took life has completely gotten in the way. Man, how well planned is this story? You'll have to see just know this story is trying to be as typo-free as possible. So please if you notice any mistakes, please let me know, it’s beyond greatly appreciated. This chapter has been split up for the benefit of not overwhelming everyone.

“Wait a second! Hold on a minute! Hold the phone a second there Toriel! What! Are, you telling me, why would he?! That your king is killing humans? Why? For what reason?! What does he gain from killing us?” My mind felt like I was in the middle of a bad nightmare, one that I can’t wake up from. I was babbling out loud, bordering on incoherent rambling, my thoughts were incomprehensible even to me, and I can feel all the fear rising to the surface and taking me over.

“Much less kill the ones who fall down here?” I could feel myself fight back the urge to sob uncontrollably. My nerves feel on edge and frayed. I take a sip of tea, and it had a floral taste strange but sweet taste to it. I could feel myself becoming hysterical if I kept talking a thousand thoughts half forming and disappearing in the blink of an eye, buzzing around my head. The what and how am I supposed to make it out of here is the burning question, am I trapped here forever now!?

 “My dear Frisk, I honestly can’t tell you, why he’s doing this. All I can do is give the information I do know; if I have to guess it’s based on the past, he has with humanity, but I have no concrete proof of that being case.”

“All I know is now a crazy monster king is gunning to kill me. With his own hands or whatever the king has! It's not like I know what kind of monster he is! What can I do now?! How is this fair?!” I felt myself collapsing my fears raised to a fevered pitch.

 “It's not Frisk, but for that, I’m so sorry, the source doctor drew has no reason to lie to anyone much less me. He knows my position and what my family does were the only one who guards the ruins. Nobody else or any other family can live here; other than us,” she made a sigh sitting down so she could speak to me at eye level, I was sitting at her dining table staring at the teapot and pie on the table.

 “You almost died when you fell, and the man prior was even more badly hurt than you were. He had to be rushed to the capital for treatment against my better judgment. He like all the others was never seen again ... But their property the things on their person always seem to end up with the general public. It always seemed off and wrong, but I ignored it. Maybe the humans didn’t want the items anymore, but now I know that was the case.

“Why not help the other people before me? Hasn't there been six others? Why am I getting different treatment?” They say never to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I remember the history lesson about the Trojan horse. Caution keeps you alive more than being blissfully ignorant.

 

“Because before I assumed the king found a peaceful way to get humans to the surface. He reassured the royal guards and has been adamant about the sentries of only capturing people only. He’s told the populace there was a way to break the barrier, but it will take time. But I heard the doctor drew talking at the hospital; he is killing them for their souls. I won’t let you die by Sans hands not if I can stop it. But for that work you have to trust me.”

 “Can you trust this doctor?” Seems like a long shot to listen to the rumor while not hearing it directly from him.

“I’ve known him a long time, and he's the epitome of a professional particular stalwart doctor, I doubt he would he outright lie to me or anyone,” Toriel took a general sigh her face looked weary and very upset.

 

“Though we need help from my family. But they're at the training camp with the rest of the guard, and I feel it’s too dangerous to leave you on your own, to go out of the ruins on your own. To make matters more stressful and complicated, there is a sentry’s station just outside my door. If any of the guards see you, they will take you the castle upon the first whiff of since your human. Plus, you have no idea what way to go to get passed the barrier. While my family can protect you, and keep an eye out for you; they can’t go with you every step of the way with you. If they do, it will bring more attention to you. We don’t want you to risk yourself unnecessarily.” I was listening carefully, but the thoughts were buzzing around, my head. I felt at a few points that I want to speak up, but my nerves were rising.

 “I need to be able to leave here undetected,” I was trying to be brave, trying to detach myself from my fear of imminent death. With a rush of hope, Frisk felt the determination to escape the underground.

 “That’s my thoughts exactly, so, you not only need a disguise which will take a while to create because I have to tailor it to your body type. I’m going to make some phone calls to my family make sure they know what they have to do. I also need to get you some money to get to the barrier and supplies to survive through the other parts of out the underground. It won’t be easy to help you, but you can't stay down here. I have to work double time this week. Meaning I will be leaving before you wake most mornings. We need to get you out of here before the king even realizes you were down here in the first place.”

 “Why do you need to go that early in the morning?” While I’m not a child, this is still not my home and being left alone all day was nerve-wracking. Honestly, Toriel hasn’t explained her house rules, and I don’t want to step on any toes.

 “well, Snowdin is a bit of away from here. It serves as the central meeting place for all the monsters at this part of the underground. It’s the perfect place to put the elementary school there are quite a few monsters now a lot more than there used to be. It's usually the duty of the royal guard walk these kids to the school, and there is a bit too many for it to be just one teacher to lead the kids to school.” But it’s my day off so let’s get you a monster disguise. You’d like and not throw off or knock off. We will deal with planning together after I find something of my daughters for you to hide in. She’s also a human like you!"

 “Wait a second?! What, how, what!” I felt my mind short circuit, and I could think of the words to say or ask. She just said this is the same daughter that was in the royal guard! So how can she be human and be undetected amongst the monsters for so long?

 “My daughter Chara fell when she was very young no older than five human years as she recalls. She came to us crying and uninjured from the fall. Asriel found her and brought her to us. Carried her bridle style to our home one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen,” she smiles wistfully remembering it the moment vividly.

 “It was just after the war ended and our banishment truly began. The ruins had already started to be empty and primary settlements had been starting outside of our walls, and Asgore was tasked with guarding the entrance of the underground. He had taken his lunch break at the time. In the end, we kept her because we grew too attached to her to let her go back to the surface. The tensions were so high at the time about humans; we were worried that she would be killed before we could even talk to the king.”

If the legends are true, she’s probably not too far off humans massacred monsters. So why would they show mercy? Right after a cruel and fierce war, there is no way they could look past their rage to see an innocent child. My thoughts were so focused on imagining a young Chara but how is she still alive? She has been down for almost five thousand years! She should have been dead ages upon ages ago. Toriel was looking at my face with a wistful smile letting me absorb this full story revelation of there being another human in the underground.

 “So, she stayed, and we gave her a monster designed backstory. At the time, we said she was a lost monster, who lost her family in the war. There were enough orphans that one could be lost during the move to the settlements outside of the ruin. We claimed she was one of the monster humans like face. Then she was in disguise so long it felt too strange to admit the truth; we had a human child living with us. Chara loved living with us, and we didn’t have the heart to give her back either. We should’ve told the king years ago, but now I’m glad we didn’t. That way disguising her or you for that matter wouldn’t be an easy thing to do. I will do the same though for you I have to give you a back story that will have to be bit different. You are a young woman, and we need a story to reflect that. While at the same time making sure no one takes too much notice of who you are. In the underground, most monsters know each other in one and another. They're so many of us now but the way we are; we can’t help but get to know one another.”

 “How are you going to hide me?” I was sincerely curious, and I was little more relaxed if another human, hell another woman has down been here the whole time undetected; maybe I have a chance of getting out of here alive after all.

 “Well, the way we hide my daughter is with her hooded robe. Theirs few monsters who are known for wearing them regularly, their very self-conscious of their bodies and wear them at all times, only revealing what they look like too very close family, even my closest friends won’t show me their hair after thousands of years of knowing them. So, it’s the perfect disguise for a human to take.” Toriel walks out of the room going to a hall closet to pulls out the fabric spool, a stepping stool, a floor length mirror, a pin cushion, a sewing machine, and a measuring tape. How did she carry all of that without breaking anything? She set it out in the center of the room the teapot and pie.

 “Now remember your Frisk DoomFlowers you're from the murky mire and you were homeschooled by your parents now that you’re an adult. You are exploring the rest of the underground. Anyone who knows the DoomFlowers knows they rarely leave Murky Mire, much less their home, but they somehow manage the distribution system at least the one for Murky Mire and Cherry Berry Meadows I know them well enough, they were the ones who gave me Chara’s originals hooded robe. They didn’t know her secret obviously, but we were taking in a child just like them. I believe their thought process was we might as well equip them correctly.” Toriel had a far off look, but her smile was brilliant which made me hopeful.

 “Toriel, for what you’re doing for me? Thank you, you don’t have to help me hide much less protect me to getting to the surface.”

 

“Frisk! The first thing you need to learn monster much less me, in general, is that I would never let come to harm to a monster or human not if I can stop it. Now get up on the stool, I need to get a few of Chara’s hooded robes. I believe it might be a bit on the small side. You are bit taller side, then she is.” I finally look myself in the mirror to see what I’m going to be wearing in my trek through the underground. It's was an aquamarine hooded robe with a purple striped hood while the entire thing was the vibrant aquamarine blue. It was nearly long enough, my ankles were visible, and it was way too form-fitting when from Toriel description of the type monster I’m disguised as the cloak should leave me formless.

 “See this why I bought extra fabric,” Toriel said with a smile.

She took out the tape measure and got to work with making the robe wider and longer. On her the five different robes of varying colors. She, from what I could see was pulling the fabric from a table I hadn’t noticed before. Try to match the color of the robe I’m wearing. Hoping she has something that matched what she needed, but then I noticed something she was doing something with her hands and my curiosity got the best of me.

 “Why are your hands glowing?” The hands had a fiery indigo and lavender tint that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

 “Well like Chara’s robe, I need to enchant yours as to throw off suspicion, the only thing I can’t really do, is mask your scent magically. Humans have a very distinct smell that most monsters can recognize. Trying to hide it with magic will make you stand out more like Chara on her first day of school in the underground, I tried just that and ended up having questions from students and parents.”

 “What kind of enchantments are you placing on the robe?”

 “Temperature regulation would the first though be warned it takes a minute or two adjust to a new environment. Magical protection if you end up in a fight with a monster the magic won’t hurt you as much allow you to heal and raise your defense and speed once per turn.” She said her voice tinged with worry.

 “That sounds extensive and complicated.” My head was finally truly wrapping around what I’ve fallen into. The rush was swirling around my heart both sadness joy excitement of adventure but the crippling of fear of dying before getting home.

 “It’s very straightforward and basic magic for me don’t worry about I did it for Chara and I have no issue doing the same for you. Toriel smile seemed genuinely to me I felt myself relax and let my burdens go.”

 “I have a lot of questions Toriel about everything.”

 “That's why I want you to stay the week it's not something's could explain in one afternoon.”

Toriel and I went on to have an almost companionable silence as she finished the robe, which she said need a traditionalist charm. So that I can be as formless and most of my body is covered with my face completely uncovered. But the features like hair were masked from view.

 “There you go! You look the part.”

 “Really?” The robe was formless if I didn’t know I was a woman, I wouldn’t think I was or any gender for that matter.

“Really,” Toriel said with a gentle smile that reaches her soft navy eyes that remind of the deep sea.

 I smiled again. All I could feel was safe at the moment, and that made me feel better, like I’m at my own home, with my parents, I could the feel the warmth and kindness in Toriel voice. Consoling me and trying to help me adjust to all of this rush of information.

 “Okay let’s start with what you need to know. The bare basics of the underground is a vast and complicated place it can be like a labyrinth, that you or anyone can easily get lost in if you are not careful. The underground is ever expanding in size as more monster children are born, more homes and towns need to be built to make room for them. Beyond the door of my home, is a forest path that splits off into three towns. There is the evergreen city, Snowdin, and berry cherry meadows. If you go straight with no turning, you will hit Snowdin. When you're in the forest, you will see a castle ruin and start walking west; you will hit the meadows if you get near Snowdin and see an ice slide you will end up in Evergreen town. For your safety go straight, there are many royal guards this particular path as many issues and incidents.”

 “Don’t worry I’ll go over a map with you. I’ll make sure you know everything you need to know so you can see for yourself.”

 “Now the house rules to go over while you stay at my home I’m correct in thinking humans have a similar custom in their home yes?”

 “Yeah, we still have house rules on the surfaces they change with time, but each home has its own rules.”

 “Well, my rules are quite simple my home is your home. Try not to track filth into the house and please pitch in if you want to. There are entertainment and connection to the outside for you to see while you're down here. That reminds me to follow me upstairs it's going to be a while before my family is done with training for the day and we might well watch something to pass the time.

I follow silently thinking about everything I’ve been told. Grateful I decided to listen to stories if I had just run out of here like I originally planned to. If this is the only place in the underground with the connection, I doubt would be able to contact Stephanie about this little development. Maybe she can look through the old lore and see if she can find me a way out of here. I have to believe if the myth is real so are the wizards that trapped them here.

The living room was a lot comfier than I expected it would be with squashy sofa and armchairs and TV. It was a big box set that I used to see a lot when I was a little kid. It wasn’t on, but the living room was covered in pictures on the wall. The room was vivid array colors showing the tapestry of her life with her of her husband, her son, and child in a robe with prominent pink cheek, glowing red eye and one the was a solid green. All I could see was the rounded face, but the entire body was formless as my robes had made me seem. Her hand was wrapped around a goat boy who could only be Toriel, son, Asriel hugging Chara back. Family pictures are covering the walls showing Chara and Asriel growing older together. Pictures of Asriel is growing blonde hair like his dad, but I could see him and Chara going through phases noting the Mohawk with blue dyed tips and the nose piercing and goth makeup on Chara. I could feel Toriel’s love for her family in this room probably makes her family absence more noticeable. Being there a lot clearer I may not know her well, but I should remember her kids are leaving the nest I should take her mind off it. Let her live a little while I’m here and not have her noticing that they’re not here.

 “As I was saying, this is the only place in all of the underground connected to the world above. Past my doors, the connection to the above ground is near impossible by ordinary means that is. Dr. Alphys is working on it, but at the moment she’s working with no way to be able to withstand the cold outside. Snowdin isn’t the best place for the royal scientist.” Toriel was chortling not making fun Toriel doesn’t seem to have an evil or malicious bone in her body. So it has to be a fund for a reason.

 “Wait what kind of monster the good doctor is?” Now I’m curious about the monsters they can’t vary that much right?

 “She’s a lizard-like monster, a dinosaur if you know what those are. While monsters aren’t exactly like the animals, we sometimes out forms look like an animal. I’ve eaten goat even though it’s the form my physical body is. How many goats on the surface have sharp teeth to eat with?” She grinned her canines were prominent and glinting. She turned on the TV as she was flipping through the channels I noticed the regular channels I would usually watch on my own like the occasional news channel the occasional bad reality TV show or ghost hunting show than to see different monster created channels and syndicated TV shows that they only have access too.

 “None,” I was awestruck but not shocked they had to be a reason they call themselves monsters. She didn’t introduce herself as a goat person she called herself a monster.

 “Monsters, you see aren’t at all like animals, but we have the unfortunate issue of some of us at least having the features. There are lizard monsters who need the sun or warmth and the fur-covered monsters who can’t handle the heat.”

 “That makes sense you all vary, but that makes it difficult to move towns huh?”

Yeah, that’s why we didn’t leave the ruins. We were offered a house in the capital. It’s still there, and we use it when I visit friends, but we declined actually living there. While we loved the capital but Asgore, and I can't stay there. It is just too warm for us personally. It’s good to visit not to live at least not for us at least.

The show was done, and that moment I could hear a ding in the distance; Toriel jumped up and went downstairs honestly, I was still disoriented of the information too much in one day. I need let myself slow down and understand what’s happening here. If the guards realize I’m human, they won’t stop till I’m gift wrapped and hand delivered to their king where only will both and dispose of me. And the only person who would know would be Toriel and their family.

 “Well, that was one of my colleagues at the door they want to hold curriculum overview meeting after classes end. Our superintendent is coming as is all the teachers from the high school and the middle school, so I need to make you ready to be seen by tomorrow. Hiding you would be suspicious, so you need to put on one of the robes early.”

 

“Wait they're coming here?!” That’s going to be a lot of monsters

 “Don't worry Frisk you'll be fine most of them are old friends, but I would advise you not to take Matilda’s joking about eating you to heart. Spider monsters have a morbid sense of humor.”

 “Wait, she’s a spider monster? That's awesome!” Okay, she wasn’t joking about monsters being varied what others will I meet before I get to surface again?

 “Wait you're not afraid?” Toriel face was slightly shocked must be a lot of monsters are nervous about the spiders like the surface. Something never changes.

 “Me? No, I never feared spiders and bugs or anything like that.”

 “That's one less worry I feared you would be terrified of my colleagues, not all of are nice looking as I am.”

 “I can handle it. That I can assure if you want I can put out some snacks out if you like?”

 “Yes, thank you, I imagine I will take apart from teaching my classes to be a gracious hostess if you can be helpful I would dearly appreciate it.”

We started watching the movie on screen apparently this was another Mettaton movie since he was the on the open credits and starring him. Toriel looked excited, so I might as well watch along. I noticed it was genre mash-up of old school beach movie and sci-fi, horror, thriller movie. The acting was on point, but the premise was a bit out there. It starts with a beach party which looks great like something right out of the fifties or sixties beach dance movies. Though in a surprise aliens show up to abduct the monsters, and Mettaton heel turns the lead spaceship out of the atmosphere. When they come back, they have dance battle for the fate of monster kind. It was incredible, but it was definitely a b movie plot. The plot was all over the place, but it was fun to watch like a roller coaster. I couldn’t predict the direction of the film. Which made it more enjoyable to watch. With the D.J who looked very similar to Mettaton seem to stand out amongst the background actors for out of nowhere moments of levity and laugh out loud scene. Maybe they were brothers or something. He had an elegant hairstyle like the kind of guy I would usually date. He was pretty impressive, and apparently, he did the musical score for the movie.

 “What did you think of the film Frisk?”

 “It was out there that’s not at all what I expected, but it was good.”

 “It's not as good as the mermaid ninja Mettaton movie in my opinion, but it was good enough to keep my attention. I believe my family is finally done with they're training for the day and should be going to dinner at the moment. Let me give them ten minutes to finish eating.”

 “Toriel can I ask something?” Another movie was starting it starring Mettaton and Glyde who picture of who this monster who looks like a winged snake to an extent for a monster without any legs he stood pompously and bold look in his eyes.

 “Ask away Frisk there’s not much I won't tell you, dear,”

 “Why did most of your family join this royal guard, to begin with?

 “To be honest with you I think all of them felt the urge to protect the underground. When they created the barrier to trap us here, the wizards had placed secondary enchantment within the spell.”

 “What was the enchantment?” It can't be that bad that they need an army regularly …

“Well, imagine randomly without warning you were attacked, or vines could shoot out of the ground and snap you like a twig or statues appearing from nowhere and would drop you from a considerable height. The enchantments the Wizards placed was to ensure we couldn’t coexist here if ever so often we would be killed at the beginning if it wasn't for our guard, we wouldn’t have made it. It's why they’re always recruiting; they need more people manning the towns in case of attacks.”

That sounds horrible you may not be at war above, but you still feel the effect of the war actions, how can you stand it, living fear of an attack every day?

 “Well, thankfully that’s why the guard i. While I have enough training to maybe hold one attack off for few minutes, delay others to get safety; the guards are better trained and equipped to end then and there. I may be a boss monster, but I’m not a warrior with the stamina to end to an attack where it begins. My son and my husband are boss monsters, and that’s their advantage and strength. I feel my safest when they are patrolling the underground.”

We said our good nights after Toriel finally made the call to her family and explained the plan she had in mind to help me get back to the surface undetected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I'm sorry for the long wait between chapters. My life got incredibly stressful, and I'm pushing through it. There is more to come the next chapter should be up this Saturday so keep your eyes peeled for that.


	13. Baking and Monday meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking up a storm and hosting a meeting for a bunch of teachers? Now, this wasn't what Frisk signed up for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Who doesn't love a writer who keeps their word about updates? Anywho this chapter continues the week this whole chapter is just Monday. The next chapter is tomorrow so be prepared for that.

**_I was seated in a chair there was a mix of humans and monsters all clapping and whistling, and people were chortling and chuckling. I look around I was comedy bar, and I was seated alone, and there was someone on the stage the figure was shadowy, and I couldn't tell who they are it was a figure of smoke that was swirling and circling rising and falling but contained._ **

**_I recognized the voice instantly_ **

**_"Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda? He was lucky it was a soft drink," Even I chuckled at the puns the story scenarios he went on about._ **

**_He made a bunch of jokes puns, I felt the crowd fade away. I felt him walk up to me, he took me in his arms? I guess the best to say they and he dipped me nuzzling my neck and tells me. I know this is a dream but knowing you here? Makes me more hopeful than I have been in a long time._ **

**_“You are everything I could ever hope for you are the reason I smile at my dreams. When we meet, I hope I can live up to your expectations.” He whispered in my ear._ **

**_“No matter what you look like you have already stolen my heart.”_ **

A tune started a soft piano playing he took me in hand, and we danced I felt beautiful even more than I’d ever felt. Especially when he began to hum along

 

 Morning arose I looked at the alarm clock and noted it was 9 am. The dream I just had present on my mind but I try not to let take over my thoughts. Any other day I would be awake and already gone through three auditions and finally have breakfast at the nearby donut shop but since I can't do anything but wait might as well explore Toriel’s home she did say make myself at home right?

The house felt emptier without her I missed her presence I may have just met her, but she was a welcoming, and I could tell it was heartfelt but she's also going to play host to a bunch of monsters very soon and right now? I realized that I well pitch in like she asked of me. If all the teachers are going to be here, I can’t just pretend that they will ignore my presence and let me hide out in the guest room like some hermit. I need to remember the backstory she gave me rehearse and play through

I was playing a part being able to improvise a new role.

Still, I need to make snacks and drinks for Miss Toriel teachers powwow I don't know what else to call it.

What else do you call a bunch of teachers meeting to talk about teaching methods and what they can do to have cohesion

 

I started looking through Toriel baking cookbooks away to get anyone to like you send out the baked goods. Their was bunch about snails based recipes that made me question Toriel’s taste in food. But then I saw she had regular baking cookbooks their was bunch of things here that I can give to her guests now I have way too much to choose from but I also have a lot of time and that means I need to be Suzy the baking queen. The worst part is I have no idea what anyone will like and won’t like so let’s see if I can just bumble my way into a smashing get together.

Now to get the ingredients I open Toriel fridge it was fully stocked with a bunch of the things I would need wonder where in the underground are they getting fresh eggs from? I pull out the ingredients the eggs milk the flour the baking pans and the trays and the recipe book that I propped up when I noticed a personal recipe card pop out from between pages for something called butterscotch and cinnamon pie which gave me a pang I decide to ignore it and decided to add that to the list of baked good on the menu. I knew that this was going to be a bit excessive but I’ve dragged to a P.T.A. more than once and I learned one thing. teachers are best appeased with more food rather than less. and anything left uneaten is a snack for me or Toriel. I made a few different drink options. including punch and some tea on standby. I turned on the TV so I could bake with something to keep my mind off the heat constantly using an oven can give a room. and im going to be baking for hours to feed the amount monsters who might be showing up.

 

I was just finishing up in the background the TV had flipped to a surface new channel and the manhunt to get me out of the mountain was going into day three and they had gotten dynamite. What is this a cartoon! If I was really stuck like they think, I would have die from being crushed by thousand pounds of rocks crushing me. This is there attempt to see if they can dig any deeper? God forbid anyone ever gets stuck in mountain our cops are complete morons! And they were detonating it in a few seconds. I waited for the boom but I heard a light pop and saw their shocked faces. I flip the channel it’s like Toriel said as I looked TV and saw no impact on the ground. The barrier is made of strong stuff made to keep you in. I flipped the channel to monster channel who were in the middle of ad break. There was cute but funky little intro.

  
“At r colleeg, we haz all teh amenities ov capital university wifout any ov does hooj city pricez we offr degrees in

Draam studies

Musical performanec

Mafematics

Teachin 4 different aeg groups

English

Busines

Nursing

an Languaeg studies yez we can teach u tem 2

Temmie college we are a breath of fresh air and tuition prices that can’t be beat! At 500 g a semester you’ll earn a degree in no time. “

Well that was cute commercial. I barely looked at what Temmies looked like but it sounded like interesting college to attend to say the least.

“Jansen you can’t do this to the team! You can’t run from your past! You must confront it to end them and the reign of doom.”

“But I’m not a police officer I'm just a rookie volunteer and I wasn’t even supposed to working here today. You do it Butterworth it’s your police force act like it!”

“But you’re the only one who can .”

_OOOO another Mettaton movie? Hopefully, it’s another cheese fest!_

“Fellow teachers,” Toriel called out. welcome once again to my humble abode I have a house guest please be kind everyone please get yourselves settle in my living room make yourself at home."

It was cacophony of people and they were all focused on me.

I dig deep to remember the façade the backstory I was already given.

“Hello everyone I'm frisk DoomFlowers nice to meet all of you.” I'm looking down giving the appearance of a child of hermits might react to meeting a group of people at once.

“I hope you don't mind Miss Tori, but I made some baked goods and refreshments for your guests as a thank you for letting me stay here for the time being.”

 The crowd of teachers that toriel brought with her varied some I recognized from my own childhood fairy tales and some I didn’t. Their was what clearly a banshee, a Cyclops, what I could only describe as a rock monster as more poured I could hardly describe them how would they all fit in the living room?! Their was honey bee monster wings down who seemed excited to be here. The woman of the hour who Toriel was worried about me meeting. The spider woman who could only be Matilda. Her six eyes were pointedly looking at me. her hair was elegantly coiffed in way that seemed reminiscent sixties her black hair just past her shoulder.

“Uhh I wasn’t sure what anyone would like so I made a giant spread of everything some sugarless some with sugar. I also made a punch and I can put on a kettle of tea if that’s anyone’s preference.” a woman a monster who wearing a cloak just like me speedy hover over to me and grabbed my hands.

“Sweetie you have done more than enough! you made a delicious spread come sit down with us. it's rare to see a DoomFlowers up and out of that cozy home of yours.” The woman voice was husky and kind. I could see the woman’s eyes and they looked nothing like mine they were both purple and green with Diagonal line running across them. that plus the fangs gave me an inkling of what she was but I need to make a mental note to ask Toriel if I'm right. her face otherwise looked incredibly human. She stopped hovering to walk me over to the living most of the teachers where seated some had materialized their own chairs their was aopen spot on the couch and they made room for me and her to sit.

“Alright is everyone here?” the banshee I notice earlier was taking the stage to speak.

“I don’t think anyone is missing I know I'm hungry so I didn’t make a snack out of my colleagues. “

Everyone started laughing apparently Matilde was one to heckle at least playfully.

Yes, thanks for the levity the king asked me personally to apologize on his behalf at the moment theirs a crisis at the jungle that he has to resolve. apparently the barriers protection is messing with the cocoa production meaning we might have an issue with getting chocolate foreseeable future. Everyone was murmuring and concerned about that tidbit. _Well that means the chocolate muffins and red velvet cupcakes might go over well then. Thank god the king isn’t here in person! If he had shown up that would be my ticket to run for the hills plan or not._

Being his assistant he asked me personally to relay this to all of you. he wants to introduce more extracurricular classes like home economics and the like. it his opinion that the children need more options of study. he even suggested something in the sciences that we are all lacking in the encouraging of science division.

Most of them playfully booed

“Well we can put in the word with Alphys if she willing to lend us one of her better underlings. “ The cyclops who had a decidedly masculine voice suggested .

“I know my daughter might be interested in teaching a baking course as long she’s paid enough for her supplies.  Maybe my son might be interested in teaching basics of business at the middle school? But we should consider finding people who want to do this in a permanent position.“ Matilde piped up looking at the group trying to gauge what everyone thought of the suggestion .

“Yeah, I honestly don’t want to have someone like Slade teaching and not caring about the kids genuinely.“ Someone spoke up I couldn’t really tell who.

“Well we can ask around, that’s why we are having this meeting.” They went on like that spitballing idea the banshee was listening and taking notes on the whole then meeting devolved it what else talking amongst themselves with everyone liking the baked goods and Toriel seemed to smile when she saw her pie taking a bite and complementing me telling me that its was good. Anastasia the woman who took my hand told me about her kindergarten class being great though long walk to Snowdin get tiring but that’s why she was grateful the subway is near complete that way. She only has to take all of her class to the train and not trek through the snow. Most were chattering about that some I could hear were talking about circumstances of me staying with Toriel. Her explaining that was looking around the underground that by the end of the end you will see me making my own way Matilde looked at me asking a few in-depth questions which I was quick enough to pick up her plan before she said she was going ask her son to visit me sometime this week. The meeting started to whine down everyone started say their goodbye their was barely anything left the punch was barely even dregs left. If that’s not success when you cook, I don’t know what else is.

“I’m so exhausted Toriel.”

“I sure you are! thank you for making such spread for that was beyond what I expected out of you my child. I’m sorry my colleagues bombarded you with so many questions. I’m glad you were able to keep up and not get nervous about meeting so many monsters at once. “

“Honestly Toriel? they were so nice, I felt perfectly fine talking to them.”

“I’m ready to go bed already good night miss Toriel.”

“Goodnight Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: Any critiques or suggestions or error you noticed is welcomed. Believe it or not, I love here other people getting excited about a story just like I do when I find a good fic.


	14. Tuesdays are for surprise guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where someone shows up unannounced, but they are more than a welcome surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: As always I own nothing, and I wonder how everyone is enjoying the story so far? This chapter was something I've been waiting on, and it's got pleased as punch. I'm bouncing on my feet in anticipation. That's how much I like this chapter.

**_I was singing a soft melody the words coming to me I started with light but mournful aria. I could feel a chill run down my spine another dream. But I felt unlike many of the time before like their was something else her more the mystery monster. I ignore it and try to pay it no mind._ **

****

**_Now that I’m down below_ **

**_My hope can only grow_ **

**_As I see more glimmer with every new day rise_ **

**_Though the world seems so bleak_ **

**_But I know that just can't be_ **

****

**_With the kindness, they have shown_ **

**_I know that they deserve all their glee_ **

**_I know that they need to be free_ **

**_As we all should be_ **

**_But does that mean_ **

**_I could never leave?_ **

**_So many queries_ **

**_But no answers that I see_ **

**_All I can do is follow and hope_ **

**_An answer comes along_ **

**_"You know I hope that's actually just your true singing voice and not just you trying to impress me. I would like ya even if your singing sounded like an electric can opener."_ **

**_"I can honestly sing; I just wish I wasn't another voice in the chorus. I wish that I was the star of the show."_ **

**_You need to find the solace in just being a voice. Sometimes when you do, it’s when you find your happiness others will notice it too._ **

**_I knew it was the mysterious person from my dream. The monster whose wasn't in all of my dreams lately. I was shocked he was in my dreams once again he had been a visitor, and at first, it was unnerving, but I like his company even if I couldn't see what he looked like. Though I wish I knew how he was getting into my dreams in the first place, we chatted about how becoming famous was tough going and the only thing about that seemed to pay the bills were what I wrote. I felt so at ease so at peace so comfortable._ **

**_"You going have to wake up sometime Frisk."_ **

**_"You know but let me enjoy your presence while you can."_ **

**_"You? You can do if you want to snuggle and make out for the rest of your dream I’d like it too."_ **

**_You all we did the dream was a paradise of affection and temptation you honestly felt my smile he started to tickle me and cuddle me._ **

****

 I was getting into the groove of things being alone. The dream is still running through my mind giving me a pep in my step. Though the disconcerting feeling of it being now two people was watching, and it worried me.  When I go to bed, I need to ask him how he keeps doing that. While Toriel was away, I would peruse her home but never steal, never damage but information gathering? I couldn't help myself. And I would take advantage of the Wi-Fi; I sent messages of comfort to Stephanie and a bunch of friends. To my family sending them a picture showing that I’m perfectly safe and I’m in no danger my dad asked that I fell into a wonderland. I had to explain that no that was on my way to getting out.  Looking online to see what the police rescue team are doing. According to Toriel, their attempts are pointless when I check the new feed they were going to try to get some high powered machinery since dynamite did nothing. Like she told me " it's meant to keep us in and broken within not from the outside. They could try for hundred years not even make a dent in breaking through". I tried not to dwell on the fact that police were in vain wasting time in a rescue effort, but at least I can try to talk the cops out of wasting their time, but I would be wasting my breath. One thing about cops that never changes is the stubbornness. 

 

It was a lovely time all things considered Toriel has lots of books to read. I did read more than once including a book on underground and some things about monsters Toriel wouldn't think to tell me. Like a fondness for traps or puzzles. That I would hear the occasional creak and moan, but that started to realize this is an old home, and they have that tendency towards the noisy.

 

Against my wishes and Toriel insistence, I was wearing the robe she fitted for me around the house. She had finished the third one when she realized they would need a self-maintaining charm. She said last night that her daughter and son had many friends. Who would come and go at their leisure so being consistently disguised was in my best interest.

 

"Oh, no. I didn't think anyone would be here! I'll go then," Right behind me that jumped slightly as that saw a ghost pure white with big watery eyes fading out the room!

“wait don't leave! Are you a friend for Asriel or Chara?”

 “Yes, Asriel mentioned I could use his Wi-Fi and his computer while he was off at the training camp."

 “If you want to use it, I can find  float back in my body and leave you be."

"No, you can stay your no bother! Use the computer I insist."

"I still need to bring my body can actually use the computer without it." 

"That's not a problem that's fine I’ll open the door for you, and we can share the connection that's that. Oh, and I didn't catch your name?”

"Napstablook and thank you. I'll meet you in the living room."

I walked down uncertain ghost with a body what?

I first thing I realize his body is robotic. Not like you'd see in an old movie those androids that looked too fake and hokey to fool anyone. Napstablook in his robot form was human-like in all the ways it counts! A design inspired straight from a Japanese cartoon. He seemed elegant look overall with a top hat to pull the look together. His color said one thing blue.

" I'm sorry if I  frighten you! I wasn't sure if he left his computer on or not and I didn't want to go all the way up there and be unable to use his Wi-Fi."

"Why do you need his computer anyway?" 

"It's not a big deal but I’m a deejay at a club, and I come here once a month here to get some surface tunes."

"Oh that's great " toriel was not exaggerating this really the only access point outside once I walk out that door of toriel home I'm a sitting duck  

"Yeah it's fun I’ve never met you before today you seem too nice for me to forget your name, please? "

 “My name is Frisk DoomFlowers."

 “Oh, you're a part of the DoomFlowers family? That explains it! I need your opinion on these song choices at the moment you would have a fresh and untainted. “Napstablook was on a website called ghoulish tunes with a top ten Halloween or monster themed songs.

"See I know enough about the surface to know there are holidays about monsters and making us into the bad guys, but I need another's opinion on the songs to play the next few nights. I'll sprinkle in some chart toppers from the humans, but I want to know personally, if you would like to hear these songs and give me a take on it.

The first song he played was Monster Mash I recognized instantly. But gave him advice that if he decided he was going to play that song, he should put up the dance moves and if the song came with a video he nodding like my suggestion

"Here's the second,"

I recognize the song instantly, but it was a music video in audio form.

" I think you have there is the extended cut of this song thriller is ten minutes long, so it's a song to a min I movie maybe find the song in a shorter format."

" I like the suggestions humans have many dances moves comes with the territory of freedom and space."

From there we started to chat about of bunch random things he was an easy person to talk to a good listener. I was staring, and I couldn't help it. The robotic ghost was fascinating. He was melancholy but interesting to talk too. He was friendly once his guard lowered, he even mentioned a crush on skeleton monster who frequent the club he works at and about his cousin acting. I was actually engaged while talking to him. I felt like I was talking to a friend I haven't talk to in ages that kind of comfortable.

 “Wait that's how I recognized you! I saw you in Mettaton’s movie. “

 “That's my cousin for you, always remembers the little guy. Oh, I wasn't supposed to say that.” The monster's eyes started to water.

 “Wait why not? Please don't cry it's okay?” I put my arms around him the robotic shoulder where comfortable

 “Well, Mettaton doesn't like telling people he used to be a ghost."

 “Why?”

 “He's ashamed of that, and that he is a ghost still and he can't shed it like an actor playing a part. Ghost can't emote the way any other monster, can be held or be with others the way other monsters can. We are all magic and our soul there is nothing physical to us. We are seldom seen heard from and often forgotten not even an afterthought. Ghost in a general sense aren't supposed to be famous we are meant to fade away, forgettable and forgotten like I am. “

“You're not forgettable! You’re so sweet, you deserve friends and all of the happiness in the world,” I said.

“That's sweet of you to say .” Napstablook was blushing and looking anywhere but at me.

We kept talking I hummed an aria absentmindedly, but Napstablook bopped along liking the melody I assumed, but he made no comment about it

We said our goodbyes, but I missed him already something about him felt familiar, but I know we never met. As he left he passed Toriel, who he apologized to for not being able staying.

We had a bit of lengthy discussion about what I talked about with the robotic ghost and how the day was she apologized for not letting me know he would be here. And that it's a good thing I was wearing the hood around the house.

We said our good nights and I went to rest in my guestroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I am so sorry for the shitty song lyrics. I'm kind of rusty with my songwriting. Poetry is something I constantly do, but I haven't made a song in years. The next chapter won't be up for two weeks sorry I know some of you like the change in pace but its a bit longer than this thus needs a longer time to edit.


	15. Matilde The Matchmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have experiences that shock you, and a spider mother is trying to play matchmaker with her son was not something you see coming.  
> Beware heavy flirting and conversation of individualism and funny moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: You know how sometimes you wish you could see more. Well, who expect Matilde to go through with it and send one of her sons over. It's a reprieve, but it does have to do with the ongoing plot. As always I own nothing but my plot. Oh, some good news! I was and involved with frans week on Tumblr. Because the seeming decline ( it always seem like the only time there's a rush of fanart and fanfics is when a challenge is made ) and I want to make the community feel more united, I created a blog with a few friends of mine for the just that purpose it's called Frans Haven. It has a bunch of things including shipper spotlight and au spotlight monthly challenges and a bunch more things to make the community feel more united and active. If interested well here's the link  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/franshaven

Wednesday morning start a bit differently than I expected, Toriel left the rest of the robes tailored with a note for having a fun day.  I went to look at the letter which was still sitting on my counter. I found strange that my dream where mystery monster free. He wrote that he wanted to give me a break from the dreams. I admit that I missed him in my dreams.

 I doubt today with that in mind will be a fun day. Since the ghost Napstablook mentioned he had a gig today, he'd show up Thursday to keep me company after I explained I liked having him around. I took a shower brushed my teeth try to perk myself up before having something to drink or eat first. I knew today was going to be a dull one. Putting on the periwinkle robes, I felt fancy and beautiful. Going over it in my head and deciding I wanted to make something special for breakfast. I decided to work on my screenplay that came to while I was talking to Napstablook. A subversion on romantic comedy no stupid misunderstanding or making every character unlikeable.

By Wednesday day afternoon was fun, I spent the afternoon talking to Oliver Mathilda’s son, the engineer who works for the royal scientist. Matilda, the matchmaker, couldn't blame her she did like me, and she warned me she would send her son over to keep me company. Oliver was sly and flirtatious and bookish and passionate about his work. He loves his family mention all his brothers and sisters who work as teachers like their mother and the outliers Muffet, Itsy, Bitsy, and himself. We made our own path.

"Why be different?"

"We just knew being teachers just wasn't for us. I always liked to build, Muffet always had a head for business, and she loved baking. Bitsy relished in fashion and Itsy or Ike like he wants to be the center of a perfect party and is part owner of the drain pipe. You could say we liked the freedom of choice. If I weren't an engineer, I wouldn't have built the spider protective suit or came up with something for the kidnapping dilemma."

"What's your solution?" You got to like a guy with a vision and desire to help in his way.

"Robotic protection on top of the sentry and guard detail. Fully automatic and able to defend without someone controlling it from the other side. It can alert the guards closest. One of our top engineers finally got around to building the communicators for the royal guards he's been saying that he would for over a century. The intend to use only for sentries and guards only cell phones down here? Can be unreliable even standard phones break up calls and the continuously stable thing is radio transmission. I want to test their use in the worse weather conditions."

"You really care about this."

"Of course, I used to fear to have to come this way as a high school student even though I had my kid siblings coming down here to learn from Miss Tori I this was a solution a long time coming.

We kept chatting, and it was interesting and lively not the same as talking to blooky yesterday, but blooky didn't have an agenda. I was snickering internally, Oliver is flirt of the highest order and a spider monster sure but he was handsome, and he knew it, and if I wasn't falling for a monster I’ve yet to meet? The letter upstairs near my bed still in the back of my mind. He would be my type I have a thing for smart men, and the confident ones always make smile. But the mystery man had my heart as insane as it might be.

We just talk for another hour till he explained his boss would start asking where he was and having a lunch date isn’t much of excuse I looked at him he gave me a sheepish grin “Okay, fine, not a date.” showing his pearly whites fangs and all.

He walked out the front the door probably taking a ride back with the miners.

I swept both the entrance and exit out of here. I was cleaning the living room when Toriel came with her she brought a back and supplies for when I leave her home.

“Hello Toriel, you remember how Matilde mentioned she would be sending one of her sons over to keep me company?"

“Yes???”

“He came over today during lunch, and he laid on the charm thicker than mud after a rainstorm. “

“Let me guess she sent over Oliver? She loves all children, but Oliver is the one she’s been most insistent on finding a love interest for.  The tinker and engineer of the family deserve someone to share his life with.”

“Why me though?”

“You're new and haven’t met him yet. also, you can bake, and you seem shy and sweet perfect for her flirty and smart son.”

“Well he makes a great friend, he’s handsome, but I’m not interested.”

“That I can understand seems to me like you're already in love! Sometimes I swear you stare off into a sigh and smile randomly.”

"Toriel you're very observant, but I'm not in love I don’t think at least."

"You could have fooled me last time I saw someone so love sick it was my son over Chara and even then when they started dating we put ground rules and few charms to keep them away from making us grandparents early."

I laughed, but I was contemplative was I falling in love with my mystery monster? What do I know about love? I see what I feel, and it does scare me.

She was preparing dinner a smile of mischief on her face tunelessly humming.  I decide to help her with the prepping since she was cutting the vegetable.

"If you have feelings for someone?  What’s so wrong with letting things just be? Sometimes when it comes to love? You have let it ebb and flow at the pace comes for you. Love is scary if you allow yourself to fear it."

I was listening nodding she's happily married woman might as well listen to her wisdom.

"When I got involved with Asgore, it was scary. We had been friends for a very long time, but we let out romance come slowly. So by the time we knew we wanted to be with each other wanted instead of being in a constant state of questioning it. If you do fall in love or you are falling don't fight it the more you do, the worse."

Toriel was more than right if I am falling in love with this mystery monster? I need to accept it, allow to happen naturally. If I fight it, I'm going to have a mental civil war going on while I'm already stressed out my life. Especially after dinner, Toriel showed me the giant map of the underground, the towns were enormous and landmarks and the date it was made recently. _Thier was subway stops connecting the underground. Well, at least they make it easier for people to see each other_.  We said our good nights, but I felt my racing with thoughts after I went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note the next chapter will be in out by next month. Sorry, I’m not always sure when something will come out, but I have an inkling especially when I know what has a bunch of projects going on at once. I know I’m working on a very quick project . its five chapters long but very dense and something I’ve wanted to write down for months so I had to get that finished before it caused me a writers block. I follow my muses guidance I don’t get writers block constantly .


	16. Partnering Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Napstablook! Where things take form, and things change. This a bit of a fluff and shenanigans chapter. 
> 
> Thiers an announcement in the notes if interested, please read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note you know what I hate? You write so much that you can't remember where to place your work or what you titled the fic. It's insane, but I have ADHD, and maybe it wouldn't be the first time I had to rewrite the chapter. If I don't have it? Well, this the chapter will go up with this note if not? I'll make it as a personal blog post on my Tumblr. Oh yeah, guys check out my frans devoted and celebrate side blog frans haven. It was created with the primary purpose to help shippers get noticed and deal with the few antis left. Thankfully all those kids left for bendy and the ink machine. So stress I’ve rewritten this twice! But I won’t give up. Though to be fair, in my head I’m listening to a song with a message about never giving up.

Thursday morning arrived without fanfare thought I was excited. Napstablook made it clear he was coming over today he said he still had business with Asriel computer. He still need to add music to the set list he has.  
The one he had is good enough to start a night, but he needs a closer. I maybe introverted as an entertainer nothing drives a party to dawn like a perfect party beat like something that can make you dance automatically.  
“Hello Frisk.“ even for him he had watery smile he looked genuinely happy he was in in robotic body cheerfully.He was carrying something I've seen half a dozen times a karaoke machine and professional recording equipment.  
“What's with the stuff blooky?” Honestly, I was curious  
He looked sheepish as he set the equipment down.  
“I noticed that you had an incredibly beautiful singing voice last time I was here. I was hoping that you would be willing to collaborate, but if you don't want to it's fine! I get it you're a busy woman so forgive me if the suggestion was unwanted you know what I can go home instead sorry for bugging you. “  
“No, wait Napstablook! It's fine I'm actually and an aspiring artist! It's okay I'm willing to collaborate, but I didn't know you made your own originals works! Let me hear some. “  
He let go of the equipment he was about to pack his smile reached his eyes, and the unsheathed tears were nowhere to be seen. He was happiest I've seen since we talked about his crush last time we spoke.  
“Great here's a sample an instrumental track. “  
The beat was familiar I could tell you from where but it was unique.  
“I like that it's really unique and it's pretty it's a toe tapper sure but it's more of an opener than keeping the party going.“  
Well, I thought so it's something I want to premiere on my cousin's tv show he has a new artist debut and he had told me if I ever want to do a debut of my own music. Making friends with you, I feel bold like I can finally do exactly what I love especially when I have some willing to help that has spectacular talent that can make the music work.

  
We just spent most of the day recording original tracks while Napstablook used his DJ system and some prerecorded music tracks while I sang the lyrics he gave me. Though I did mention, I had original songs of my own which I sang an aria acapella so blocky can figure the melody to go with him. Which blooky did without much fanfare, but we were working together beautifully we had about 50 original songs when Toriel came into the living room.  
“Oh hello, there dear I see you two kept busy nice to see you Napstablook! ”  
“Mrs. Dreamurr! I'm sorry I was here so long I should go you already have a guest here, and I would be imposing my presence on you I'll just pack up and be on my way.“  
Before either of us can dissuade him, he was taking the recording equipment.  
“Oh I'm lending my karaoke machine Asriel asked for in exchange for allowing me to use his computer and the internet access. I come back for it five days since I want to debut something at my job and I need the karaoke machine. “  
"Okay we’ll keep it safe." toriel said a genial smile on her face.  
"It's free for anyone to use, Asriel made it clear it for anyone who wants to." He was already out the door before I could even tell him goodbye.

Toriel barely had time to put down her satchel when Napstablook jetted off.  
"Well, I see you had a lovely time with the little robot, I have had him over when he was still the little ghost, and he's a welcome guest. I love having him over. He is a good friend to my kids over the years. He's always in a rush. So he can take time and a lot of assurance to be as comfortable as you are at the moment. I'm surprised he didn't leave his body behind like he tends to do when he fades. When he thinks he's crowding a group or if he thinks Still,'s a nuisance something in need of never is he's a delight." She said that to me my face of shock at him running must've made it clear I need an answer.  
"He's a sweet ghost, but he assumes others don't like him or don't want him around even though it's the exact opposite,“ Toriel spoke and the more she spoke, the more exhausted she seemed.  
"Toriel are you okay?" I ask her noting her posture and the way she was holding herself.   
"Stressed out dear one of my students decided today was the day to test the limits." she made a sigh as she walks into the kitchen and started pulling ingredients out of the fridge including a frozen chicken and assorted vegetables and herbs.

"If he was kindergartener I wouldn't be worried, and I could handle it being out of control in a few minutes, but this is fifth-graders. they are smarter and know how to push buttons, so I spent most of the day trying to round them up trying to get them in line and just trying to get the lesson done too little to no success." she was shaking her head at the memory.   
"Wish that wasn't how your day looks like." I was sympathetic, but it was one of the fears I had if acting or trying to be an entertainer didn't pan out I'd have to turn to teaching. Imagining myself in her place was beyond stressful.  
"Don't worry dear this is just something that happens sometimes can't help it. They're kids just wish they hadn't taken a toll; it's going to make it harder to make next week's lesson plan tomorrow. I initially planned to do something light. They had been kind so far I feel like I want to punish them a little. I might have to increase my wine budget if that kid doesn't behave or his parents don't agree to get there kid back in line."  
"Is being a teacher always so stressful?"  
"Not really it's just because the weekend is coming up they're antsy to be home relaxing waiting until Sunday to do their homework."  
“Still,” I start helping with preparation chopping garlic and chives into a bowl while toriel was gutting the chicken inners I hummed hoping to lighten the mood  
“You deserve to moment to have some fun. “  
"I suppose I do, but it's not easy to have a girls day, but I'll consider  doing it soon, but it's making sure we're all free I'm not the only mom in need of a break." The chicken braized in the sauce I helped create. It happened like a bolt of lightning the karaoke machine!  
"Toriel I got an idea if you want to take your mind off things for a bit?"  
"Sure." She wasn't actually listening just settings the table placing the silverware I put the cobbler out, and the pitcher of pink lemonade we ate me trying to strike up conversation toriel chatted enough, but her usual upbeat attitude wasn't there her heart wasn't in it. I cleaned the plates and started setting up the karaoke machine seeing the set list of music. Toriel came in I think she remembers I had a surprise or she noticed me messing with the feedback as the noise reverberated in the walls. Since to make it work I needed to hook up the tv which only gave me trouble when I noticed the wire aren't color coded. A lot of trial and error on that end until it worked correctly on the start screen. She walked with an amused smile on her face.  
"What's all this?"  
"Well, I thought to lighten your mood we can try some karaoke sing along to some music might help you relax you can be as bad or as good you want no one is watching you."  
"Hmm sounds like it worth trying dear I'll sing a duet with you if you like."  
After that, she started to understand the point, and her smile began to reach her eyes again. She even deep belly laughed at the hilarious voices I would sing in. We went through twenty songs before we called it a night. Though Toriel sang a solo was a show stopper, she can sing well enough. We finally opened up like the barriers were down. I explained the dreams of anyone had an explanation I thought another monster would. We talked for hours about the issues I'd been going through she didn't have an answer but suggestions.  
"If it's a monster who down here, who keeps to the shadows there few far between of those I can recall who behave that way. Napstablook being the closet and he has feelings for someone else you say? Whoever the mystery monster be wary not every monster is as kind my family and me." She took her sip of her wine. and bite of a brownie she kept chilled in the fridge she was sharing with me.  
I was quietly listening and took her advice knowing she was right it's like with people, not every person can be good. Not every person's intentions are good. I had that as my last thought when I rest my head on the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note Okay any songs from here on out? Are from actual artists, not me trying to come up with lyrics. I'm great with coming up with lyrics but not when they come to me not just on the spot. I can make a story on the spot, but a song has a scheme and has many pieces that need to work melody, flow, tempo and needs to be heard. Established songs can do that. So if I mention something, a link will be provided. If you want I can list off the songs as they are happening the moment I'll tell them though to be fair I need all of you to be patient there will be month update on everything I write I have a lot of homework and stressful coursework. This year is about knuckling down and getting A’s in my classes. It's just the way I am and I'm a bit of a perfectionist and failing is not something I could do. But it takes a toll on my creativity.


	17. Preparations Are For Fridays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you realize the plan might have hiccups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: The end of the week is finally here! For those who are wondering about the underground that'll be the next chapter. For now a short blurb about what's to come. please as a favor and as kindness please remember to comment and subscribe. you want faster updates that's how you do its the best motivation in the world trust me.

Friday morning rose though I could tell I was up early. I can hear the flurry of activity that could only be Toriel getting ready to go to work. I wake up and check my phone that had died yesterday, and that can be a pain and half to charge. And noticed two voicemails. One from my family begging for an answer to what going on.

 

 _Well, Stephanie told them what had happened to me._ Sent them a message that I will be okay and not worry about me. Explaining I was safe and would make it home to them.

 

 _Stephanie had more panic in her_ voicemail because _she_ was given a lot of details.  Including the fact I would be out of range for as long as took to get out unnoticed. Which made her nervous knowing soon we would be unable to talk or communicate at all. So any update about me are few and far between, and it was just her who was nervous I was too, but I tried not to let it _show or try to worry her._ I left _a voicemail to tell her to call me that_ I would talk to her at length in the afternoon _._

 

I rise and yawn stretching I heard a pop and sighed at the crick in the neck going away. Going to brush my teeth and take a quick shower let my mind wander to my friends and how they are taking my supposed disappearance or possible death. _While I could call them, I know that they would panic and is already a state of panic. If the messages I've gotten already hadn't made it clear... and they wouldn't be quiet about any of this or even really cool about everything going on. They would assume I'm doped or that I should stay put until the authorities get me out and see how they've all but proven useless. If the using bomb hadn't even made a dent in freeing me._

 

If Stephanie's update wasn't enough, she mentioned that they hadn't left the apartment. Only leaving in shifts and would talk over town about turning our apartment into their base of operations. Jacob has been sleeping on the sidewalk outside my house.  _Ever since the cops led him right to my home._ When she first saw him sleeping on the concrete. She shooed him away. But he made clear he believed me still alive, and he awaited my return. It just has me stressed out. _Now I need move when I get out of here._ But what she was going through, was not something I'd wish on anyone especially since they already showed no regard for our boundaries. _They hit her last time I called her._

_I make breakfast checking to see what was in the fridge and noticing it was stocked low there was enough for us two to last the next day but not for the rest of her family to coming back. It made me feel like a burden I wish I could pay her back for all of her hospitality. It hurt me that I'm taking advantage of this sweet woman who opened her home to me._

 

Toriel was worried at least her mannerism, and the air about her screamed it. She was pacing and hadn't even looked at the breakfast laid out in front of her. When she came as she all the supplies she made clear that she would have for me.

 

“Toriel what’s wrong what aren’t you telling me?”

“Oh, you noticed? I’m sorry if my melancholy mood was noticeable or affecting you.“

“I just care about you what's bothering you?“

“It's my family they have been ordered to go on their rounds now, and you will not be able to meet my family before you set out since they would be working.

“What.“ Now I get her nervousness it was affecting me too. The shock was plain on my face but being stressed out about this isn't going to help anyone.

 

“My husband is usually in the capital as that where they need him most, training the cadets and doing his rounds. Chara is guarding the core, and I feel my son was reassigned to another town. Though I believe he will be around, I can't truly rely on that so I'm worried but it throws a monkey wrench into the plans I had for you.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Right now try to contact my family at lunchtime and make sure one of them can shift rounds to be closer. then pick up everything from the general store for you.“

“Uh huh.”

My mind was whirling trying to figure out how I would do this on my own. I take a deep breath square my shoulder. You're stronger than this calm down.

“Trust me, Frisk, I will make sure you are accompanied even if I have to do it myself. “

She smiled taking a to her breakfast with gusto and took her briefcase and walked downstairs towards the gate.

“Alone once more,“ I say out loud to no one, but it made me feel better. I went to Asriel room deciding to check his computer. It's best to keep up with all the things that Stephanie doesn't know about. How the police are treating this and who they would complain too.

 

Like how the media is treating my disappearance. I may be up and coming actress I still audition for a lot of high-profile and prestigious roles. And I put my headshot in the hands of a bunch of bigwigs. Whether I meant to or not if I make it out alive I'm going to be an idol. There were remorseful statements from people I've never met before. Attention whores who don't actually know me but want to cheaply promote themselves since their agent hasn't. Some of my actual friends were misty-eyed and openly weeping. Some were inconsolable breaking down.

 

Jacob sigh _. Why is it he can't be like the guys Stephanie dated in the past they go and stay gone_ ** _._ ** **Jacob** was a complete prick about this though, he made it all about him. While weeping heavily like a bereaved widower. Talking about his play and that I was there on opening night and that we were most likely about to get together again. _Oh if only he knew the play was real!_ I've taken to ignoring his remarks when I got out I would set the record straight. Until then he can live with his delusions.

 

I wanted to take a shower, and I decided to look through Chara's room.  Looking to see if she had any scents. If she could survive and hide among monster for so long. Also, I've already pushed my boundaries as it is and I'll let Toriel know that I'll find a way to pay her back.

I found what I was looking for in a liquid soap that was title fragrance of cocoa and strawberry. I shrugged and jumped into the shower. Let my mind wandering over everything making up my mind to making it clear to Toriel that police officer was my sparring buddy. And he's still not home while it's not a positive or helpful thing to mention. It makes my nerves spike. If he didn't make out of here, none of them did. The only thing alleviating my worries was the soap which smelled amazing chocolate, but the strawberries were the main attraction to the scent. And I felt amazing and cleaner than I had in awhile. Though I took a shower every day, I never seem to take a deep scrub or take a moment to really think about where I am. I'm in place my ancestor forgot they erected to keep “monsters” out and to hopefully die here. Instead of dying they seem to be thriving if I can take Toriel family as a typical example of what family is like. As I put on my clothes deciding it wasn't time to tie up my hair. If this how an average family behaves and what they have down here? Then they're better off than above ground.

 

**In the background, a sneaky snoop had found himself on the couch in the living room. He was antsy but excited. Ooooh, she's here it time!**

 

I walked out of the shower fully dressed when I was tackled to the floor and was being licked by a very friendly dog.

“Well hello, little fella!” He barked in response and kept licking.

“How'd you get in here! “ I was laughing his mood was contagious.

The dog is so cute and loveable as he ignored my words started to lick my nose. And I began to sit up. And the dog for such a small guy was excitable and happy to see me. And I had vaguely familiar memory, but it might be that I remember the breed. One thing I loved is dogs no matter the size. And if I made more I'd have one at my home.

"Welp it'll be a mystery how you got here, you white ball of fluff, but you got a tag on you."

I noticed it it was a plain collar with a tag that plainly said, Toby.

“Well, Toby you want to keep me company? Not like I can go out and take you to your owner."

He barked and trotted in the media room like this is not his first time here. _Such a weird dog I love him!_

 _When_ I found him he was in front of the tv remote in the mouth I took gently and sat on the couch. Toby jumped into my lap.

“Hmmm, how about some above surface news?"

He barked and settled in. I turned it on and Vivian Lannister the new reporter was standing in my living room.

"Yes coming in life from the apartment of Frisk Jones! I have her roommate here Stephanie Johansson."

Stephanie looked worse for where her eyes were splotchy, and she looks like she had been crying. _She looked sadder than I've ever seen her. I wish I could put my arms around her and give her a hug._

"How do you feel about your friend's disappearance? Do you believe that she's actually dead that instead? What is your theory about what happened to Frisk."

 

"I believe she's alive. she's already contacted us once but where she is and what's going on now? there's the mystery according to her she's under the mountain."

"Are you telling me that Frisk Jones has already contacted you and has claimed that she is under the mountain? If she's under the mountain how did she get there? The mountain has no catacombs there is nothing but solid rock underneath."

"that Miss Lannister is the million dollar question, and the police and the rescue workers are trying to get her out of there."

Her face had a look discomfort. Stephanie was never good at hiding watch yourself and having those cops milling around even in the background of the news report was getting to her.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Johansson."

"Police Commissioner Smith a word! Is what Ms. Johansson claim true? Have you've been contacted By Frisk Jones?"

"Miss Johansson is correct a few days ago the victim Frisk Jones contacted miss Johannsson and verified her identity and her location. And considering we lost an officer around the mountain as well a year ago and if Frisk Jones survived than the body of the officer also lies there. She has now become a priority to get her out and finally lay our officer to rest."

Toby started growling I think he's picking up what I'm feeling right now my fist was tightening, and I can feel my nails digging into my palm. Not only was he being callous and unfeeling about both mine and the officer fate down here! Worse that the main reason they have taken over my apartment. I was the afterthought getting to my friend's bones? The actual goal. This wasn't even a job for them, and they know it. This is a situation for forest and rescue. Anyone else.

"How about we change the channel huh?"

He barked in agreement  _smart dog._

The next channel was some nostalgia music video channel.

And I knew I would need to change the channel because they were playing the masterpiece! And I knew I wouldn't be able to refrain from singing.

 

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.

_I was fighting the urge to sing along_

 

Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

 

_But I knew my resolve was crumbling and_

 

Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.

_The longer I fight, the more I want to give up and sing along._

 

Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters.

_I have to sing along!_

 

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.

  
  
_The nerves seemed to wash away, and Toby seemed to howl along to the song._

 

Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows),  
I don't wanna die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all.  
  
I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?  
Thunderbolt and lightning,  
Very, very frightening me.  
(Galileo) Galileo.  
(Galileo) Galileo,  
Galileo Figaro  
Magnifico-o-o-o-o.  
  
I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me.  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family,  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity.  
  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let him go!)  
Bismillah! We will not let you go. (Let me go!)  
Will not let you go. (Let me go!)

_At this point, I was going power ballad singing, and Toby was dancing in the way only dogs can._

 

Never let you go (Never, never, never, never let me go)  
Oh oh oh oh  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no  
Oh, mama mia, mama mia (Mama mia, let me go.)  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me.  
  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here.  
  
(Ooooh, ooh yeah, ooh yeah)  
  
Nothing really matters,  
Anyone can see,  
Nothing really matters,  
Nothing really matters to me.  
  
Any way the wind blows.

 

 

 

“Alright, Toby if we stay on this channel where gonna make way too much noise! “

Toby was panting, but not exactly, he was laughing! Well, the dog equivalent of laughing.

"I'm glad you're having fun, Toby."

My stomach started to grumble I looked at the clock and noticed it's noon. I see we landed on a movie channel from above ground the movie was wrapping up, but I couldn't tell what it was.

“Well Toby I'm hungry and since you a guest I'll make something we both can eat huh ?”

Noticing the low stock the fridge is I take out the bacon and veggies. BLTs it is.

I fry the bacon first, then quickly  I slice the tomatoes shred the lettuce bacon I put the bread up to toast.

I made sure to put enough for Toby. For all, I know the poor pup hasn't eaten all day bacon wasn't enough to be for a meal for a dog 

"Done!"

I give a good amount of bacon to Toby. Who was salivating and barked approval and I ate my sandwich, while the movie started in front of me.

"Well isn't this serendipitous as Monsters Inc."

"Hey, you're a smart dog you tell me if any of the monsters look like someone you met." He barked. On the first look, he was barking like crazy.

"OK, I get it so all of them. "

Now I was mesmerized with the movie monsters really are varied. Imagining see some of them looking like this right next to me. 

 

I have seen the movie a few times, so it was me laughing at jokes I missed as a kid. What is it with animators and hiding adult jokes? I snicker at the thought. Though I did rub Toby's belly so far, he's been such good dog. I'm kicking myself that I can't take him back to where he belongs. The movie was ending and the credits scrolling up, and the next one was the nightmare before Christmas Toby jumped and went to the screen and started licking Jack Skellington.

“No, no silly Toby! that skeleton isn't real.“

He barked what I could only assume it still counts.

“Hey, Toby is their skeleton monsters? Howl if I'm right.“

He howled, and it was stronger than his little body would make it seem.

He wanted to watch this one with me he settled in that was enough for me.

 

It wasn't the time for it, but the nightmare before Christmas is one of those movies that is great at any time of the year. There something about Sally plight and the fact her creator wanted her in a way that honestly the implications are dark. And Jack trying to find amusement after losing joy in what he does. The love Sally obviously actually has for Jack. Jack's blindness to the whole thing is always annoying, but I get it to an extent. He's so busy with making his own version of Christmas why would even notice Sally being head over heels in love with him. But Sally trying to kill her creator happening in the background is both dark and Hilarious. The movie was wrapping when Toby's ear went pointed, and his body went rigid, and then he licked my face, and he ran out of the living room I almost followed him but then I realized he knows someone is coming he's officially the smartest dog I've met.

 

The door opened Toriel had shown up covered up in bags if I hadn't noticed her trademark skirt and snow boots I would barely recognize her.

"Hello, Toriel do you need help with all of those bags?"

"Thank you, dear." She passed me a few of the bags.

I have here all the supplies you need to safely get across the underground. I got contact with my family and I they said one of them will trade their shift, but they assure me one of them will. I have some money here in case supplies runs out.

She seemed less panicky when let me let down my guard down. We spent the rest of the night just spending time together though I took a few minutes to talk to Stephanie personally to let her know that  I was setting off to find an exit. She was tearful, but she understood the people trying to “rescue" me were useless at the moment. Regardless of what happens, I was taking my phone with me so when I did get out at wherever the exit is someone can take back to my home.  

I went to bed trying to calm my thoughts and brace myself for what outside of these ruins hold.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: Welp this double the length of the previous chapters! It's mostly because updates are going to be very slow. My statistics professor is actually the worse. First class and we have two weeks worth of homework due by next class. so you tell me if stress won't slows down the updates.


	18. Finally Out Of The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written with a lot of joy. Meaning I was super excited, and I had this super planned for a long time before I started writing. Thier also that I wanted this out soon as possible since these chapters are something I've been dying to let others read since I'm so excited to let other see the divergences I have and how big my au actually is. Also, there is the intrigue so much intrigue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: Well this should be up soon enough! How do you like the story so far confused, excited I just want to hear your overall judgment? Please remember comment and subscribe for the updates. This is going to be relatively long compared to my last few chapters. Sorry if been too much for anyone. Welp this is it goodbye ruins were finally outside it. I'll miss some of the camaraderie between Frisk and Toriel. But what can you expect? Frisk needs to go. The world is out there for her to explore.

I started packing my bag Toriel woke me up very early. She was of the mind that that earlier up the easier it is you can get to your first rest point. Have gone over it with a plan and the map several times Snowdin inn is the best place to rest up before echoing falls where there is no place to stay and rest up at. If you can get to Heated Heights the entire trek to the barrier should be less than half a day journey. All I need to breathe in and breathe out.

I put on the cloak it was a beautiful black and with the Magic imbued it started to tighten form around me to specifics I needed to be in this disguise. I was formless. I looked at the full-length mirror in front of me if I couldn’t see my purple eyes in the mirror, I wouldn’t recognize myself in the mirror. Even though according to Toriel I won't need a coat with the cloak on but maybe it's my own skeptical belief about magic, but I put a coat over my cloak it was odd to look at, but Toriel always comes home dusting the snow off her clothes and her head.

We sat down and ate breakfast. She told me who to watch out for and to keep an eye out for ice puzzles there are quite a few before getting to Snowdin that if there's one thing all monster have in common is a love of puzzle creation. She told me that she knew for a fact it was one of the kids that had been able to trade rounds with, but she couldn't honestly say which one switched since they had to rush to get to those rounds and barely time to say goodbye. We chatted a bit, and I mentioned that I would miss her. And that I wish I could repay you for what you've done for me.

"You took me in housed me and made sure I'd survive outside of your home."

"It's not a problem my dear. You've been a welcome guest, and you made what usually a very lonely time with my family. All of them working and made it a fun time and it forced me to realize I need take some time for myself. If all my colleagues hadn't shown up, I wouldn't have noticed how long it's been since I've seen the friends I have."

We had quiet reflection, but we said our goodbyes. Who knew how long it would be until I saw her again.

Out the door out of the ruins, I can do this. I'm stronger than those who fell before me. There's also what Toriel said to her family job would watch out for me against the decree and better judgment this being their job to hand me over to the King. Though I never meant to rely so heavily on her help, I want to do this on my own, but at the same time, it seems their King is not playing around if he personally kills the humans comes down here for their soul. If the doctor Toriel mentioned is assured he's killing humans it because they most likely give him the bodies. That thought made me want to go back the comforts of Toriel's home. Regardless I promised Stephanie I'd make it back and send a picture to everything and everyone I may see.

I start walking but at a leisurely pace secure in my own thoughts. I stop breathing the chilly wind genuinely bothering me, but it wasn’t so bad at least I'm dressed warmly then I heard a slight crunch of snow a little away from me Okay, something, no someone is following me. I can pick up a set of feet walking behind me. If I stop to look back it will slow me down, but I could see someone in my peripheral, they were just out of eyesight. When I'm a few feet down the road, I'm going to knock down and ask him who they were then asking questions. I did promise Toriel to kill no one and I never will but protecting myself is common sense. I'm not about to get murdered by some random sentry guard that isn't her family who is bound to protect me because she made them.

 I felt the wind blow my hair in front my face and I felt all my thoughts and worries were confirmed. I could feel someone’s presence behind me. In half a second I roundhouse kicked the stranger across the face using her feet to keep them pinned to the ground. His chest under my foot.

“If this is how you are peacefully going through the underground as mom promised. Then mom is more optimistic and naive than I ever realized.” The voice underneath grunt and huffed.

“Wait...” I honestly looked at the monster I have pinned under my boot. Medium sized horns, furry face, and leaner but thin body but a heck of a lot bigger than Toriel and apparently, a guy. Something about his face gives that away with wavy locks of blonde hair. Then it clicked like a brand-new light bulb.

“You’re Asriel?! Why the hell did you decide to sneak up on me!” I picked him up off the snowy ground. Repressing the urge to drop him back in the snow.

“I thought it would be funny. To sneak up on you instead” the monster I can only assume is Asriel said it with a smirk.

“Well, if you had tried that on the surface, creeping behind someone you don't know well? That’s a way you will get your ass kicked,” I say it with a bit snarkier attitude than normal. He scared me when he could’ve just said hello.

“Well, considering monsters is actually made of love and compassion, it’s not in our nature to hurt others unless it’s self-defense.” He said with smile rocking back and forth on his heel. He had a happy look like he was having the time of his life talking to me. Not like I just judo kicked him to the ground.

"You know on the surface when you meet someone for the first time? They give a friendly atmosphere say hello and introduce ourselves. While keeping in mind that you're trying to become friends or at least be civil with someone you just met!"

"Fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

“Regardless I'm sorry I scared you.” He had a sincere smile though in my heart I just couldn’t trust him. I trust Toriel so I will trust him for now. Maybe he’ll change my mind, and I can sense his sincerity.

“Apology accepted for now,” I say it, but I set grimace while I accepted he's going to be my guide now.

“Okay," Asriel said his cheerful demeanor didn't falter, which I didn't mind but I noted it. We started to chat with me. Where he makes it clear my scent was overpowering, like stronger than his fiancée and that they need to get rid of before the dog squad goes on patrol. Making it clear that they regularly notice a slight difference in scents. They will and can interrogate the scents owner. Especially if the scent drastically different or new they need to follow up on it. A member of the dog squad more than once showed up baby monsters birth which is usually harmless but with everything that's been happening? She had to be extremely cautious about running into them. Monsters scents constantly fluctuate some become stronger or sweeter some drastically change as they developed like with monster children and one as unique as the one he makes mine out to have an added effect at getting me captured and taken to the capital. He made it clear what the plan was. 

I needed to go to Berry Cherry Meadows. He made it clear we needed to get rid of the human scent, that not even magic can make it disappear at least for long. And he needed to pick up the groceries from two nearby locations. If we split up, we can get this done much quicker. And I felt guilty Since I kicked his ass? The least, I could do was go to Berry Cherry Meadows asking the general manager about getting the order Toriel asked for. 

Berry Cherry Meadows as Asriel described to me was the farming town and to follow the path south of Snowdin forest. He started running making it clear where he had to go to be a long trek. Then as the wind howls and the snow seemed to consider the snowfall I felt like I had become a popsicle. I wanted to rest regardless my feet ached. Then the area started to lessen the snowfall finally began to ease up as I start to walk closer. Then altogether stop snowing I look up and see a cloudy sky and sun! _Were still under the mountain, right?_ I start feeling like I was closer it was getting warm is like spring weather I looked around saw the stark difference there are green grass and thick snow divided by an invisible line. The trees are alive and line the path the leaves were a vibrant green and full of fruits, and I can see farmland stretching for quite a bit. I realize considering the fields, what could only be werewolves doing farm work. Right now, inside my head, I wanted to run up to one of them and hug them. I might be the only person in the world who not only loves the idea of werewolves but never saw them as a threat. How could you be threatened by something that honestly? Are so cute looking? I was never terrified of the movie monsters in the first-place; vampires, werewolves, or the swamp thing not that scary personally. For most of those monsters, I just wanted to hug them and tell them, it's okay. So, seeing the town is full of werewolves, all I could think of is this is going to be awesome. The closer I got to the main town where the barn and the town’s stores were, the closer I saw people floating around with Robe or cloaks I never know the sure what the differences between the two. But I was wearing something similar. I could tell that they were taking care of the livestock. How they had Cows and pigs and sheep and goats and more different and varied animals down here, I'll never know how they had them. But the monsters in cloaks were watching and corralling the herds a few monster walking, a few in armor walking the town perimeter. I look at one of the guys in robes in the face. I can see that Toriel was right to hide me among whatever species this man was supposed to be. He gave me a wink, and I notice I'm bringing a lot of attention since I'm still covered in winter clothes. Then looking at the faces, they are kind of gorgeous. The eyes seemed to be divided in color red on one side gold on the other with a gray line between it is weird but their face while looking, human, had some really long incisors. So my first thought _vampires yes!_ They're living in harmony like I always knew they could be. Human-like monster can't be at odds with each other; I don't care what the movies and myths say.

 I finally see I’m in what I could only assume is the town square. I stop at the grocery store while some of the royal guards milled in front of the store window. I go up to the manager office the store was pretty significant this may be the only farmland in all the underground, so I'd imagine it gets a lot of orders for shipment. I waved hello to all the monsters I see. They return my smile and wave back. While I'm beyond happy like a dream come true. My favorite supernatural monsters that are not only real but peaceful of course, I'm happy. Seeing the vampire kids and the werewolf pups playing together in the store, my heart melting honestly. Okay, focus on the task at hand. I knock very quickly and I see the door the open, and I see a werewolf woman in a beautiful sundress with hair styled long and neat. She bends over to pick something up in her office where I couldn’t see. A werewolf pup with a plate of strawberry in his hands and bits of berries juice around his mouth or is considered a muzzle? She picked him up and placed him on the floor standing right near where I was standing. He’s _so cute!_

“Go play outside sweetheart.” Her tone was so warm and kind of like Toriel own tone when she was talking me down.

“But mommy, I want to stay with you!” He started pouting. The little guy is attached to his mom. Best not to have a crying kid, plus he's not bothering anyone least of all me.

“It's fine ma'am, he’s too adorable!” I smile at the little guy who ducks his head but smiled back shyly.

"Thank you,” she said with a grin her teeth were sharp, but I loved how genuine glad she was to hear that, the little guy must be a handful and a half to take care of. 

“What can I do for you?"

"Toriel called ahead for her groceries. she told me to ask the manager for them."

"Yeah, she did, but she never sent anyone who wasn't family before, I've never seen the likes of you girl! You almost look like a human?! Did you come from the capital to see the sites out here?”

“Yeah, my mom is an old friend of Toriel. She wanted me to see the sights from Glittering Fall Echoes all the way out here to Berry Cherry Meadows she wanted me to see it all. It's so beautiful here.

“If you love it here, you should see the marshes out by the glittering waterfall. There's a bunch of people living out there and some of the water monsters living out there. Not all the water monsters live there though.”

“Wow, really, I should check it out when I go back that way though I do wonder if there any place here that I can buy any clothes. I didn't really pack enough clothes when I left to take me a few days walk. All the way back to lease without getting tired halfway through I want to get hurt out here you know.” Knowing that Toriel only gave me enough clothes for a week and I have no idea how long it will take me.

"Check out by the general store. We have a bit of an outfitter not really varied of options for a city girl like you. To trek all the way here on foot? You plenty sturdy enough to be alright with us. The outfitter is stocked enough I think for your trip. Though If you want more variety, I think the vamps sell cloaks more fashionable. If you're kind enough to them, they tend to be shy when associating with other monsters." As she passes me the groceries. But my arms were having issues the coat was becoming stiff.

"But maybe they'll sell to one of their own kind." She said with a smile

“Thanks for the advice now the payment, oh hello Asriel!” she said with a grand smile that went all the way to her eyes.

Like he knew he was needed there, he shows up. I wonder If all monster finds out when they're needed is it just the ones I know? Regardless I'm happy to see him, he didn't give me the money to pay nor do I have the mobility to move my arms to take the money Toriel gave me for this trip.

"There you are, Frisk, I'm sorry I shouldn’t have asked to do it on her own while she's capable she can barely move the arms in this coat I need a fix it with my magic I think it grew stiff from disuse here. Goodbye Mrs. Merriweather goodbye Kenny. “

“Bye, Asriel you'll come back to read to us another day, right?” He had a pout on his face. That kid will be a little heartbreaker when he grows up.

“Sure, thing kid.”

As we walked out the people of the town, all the monster waved happily at seeing asking what he was up to.

“They sure know you around here. “As people waved at Asriel as we walked and talked like at ease. So many people waved and smiled the guard that was running stopped on seeing Asriel and saluted in respect and kept running. 

“Well, other than being on the royal guard, I read to the kids here and take them to mingle with the kids of Snowdin and Evergreen town. Technically they share a school at the center of Snowdin, but other than that school they won't see each other of their own accord parents are watchful of their kid’s no one fears one another, but kids have disappeared here before as strange as it is.

“That's terrifying, and no one knows what's taking the children?”

“No clues some people think it's sinkholes because the parents are still aging meaning their children are still alive. “

As we started walking out of the town, we have begun getting more candid. Including telling me about the prominent guards, we left behind the duo of red and Roxy to be wary of pissing them off since red doesn't like to forgive and Roxy is well known for her temper though she pales in comparison of his boss. When Asriel mentioned her, a shiver seems to crawl up his spine, and I noted to get her name before I set off passed Snowdin. 

“Look, Frisk, I know you don’t trust me. I sent you on an errand with nearly no proof and pretty much endangered your identity on the hope the monsters would trust you and to make sure you don’t smell like a human. When you meet the dog patrol, they know the scent of a human they are some of the of the guards that helped us take the human to the capital. Regardless of the charm, my mom, she means well, but a person’s scent is unyielding. Chara once got into a sticky situation with the guard more than once. When I've left her side while the charm would work to mask it's not foolproof and has to be maintained continuously to work. Anywhere it’s why most people who passed the ruins in the past could get captured before leaving the entrance. But I need to warn you about my partner in the forest while I may oversee the sentries in Snowdin my partner is second in command of the royal guard and King's brother Prince Papyrus though he doesn't use his title often. He wants real friends, not anyone who wants his friendships for status.”

“He has no idea what his brother is actually up to. So try not burst his bubble about the whole thing. He's an easygoing boss. Harsh about work ethic, but it's understandable. He’s kind, and he loves his brother dearly, and the only person who can berate his brother is him, so I hope you don’t let it slip what you know. Because he never lets up rarely sleeps as is. He’s always patrolling so he will see if you don’t let on you're not a monster. He won’t know what an actual human would like the last person he saw was the fourth one who showed up a few years ago,”

“A few years ago,” I say with a look of shock. That’s not right. Asriel finally stopped smiling and took a curious look he start ruffling my hair

“That was a few thousand years ago,” I say with a shake of my head every person who falls was recorded the town of Ebbot was meticulous about that. Record keeping is the thing this city is well known for. The city of Ebbot is one of the oldest cities and anything strange or extraordinary events they're recorded. The town was always forgotten when the entire region is talked about, but the town itself still remembers everything takes date into account.

“No that was a few years ago, I took a picture of the person on my phone, she couldn’t have been more than fifteen years old.”

“No, I can tell you that was thousands of years ago, for two centuries’ people have gone to Mount Ebbot climbed the top and hadn't disappeared. The last person to fall before the police officer was a girl who fell 500 years ago, the people believed the monsters down here are myths. The war between us never actually happen a bedtime story to tell your kids like that Gorgons of Greece and the mermaids in the oceans. Well, that’s what I believed until all of this happened to me.”

“Well, I might need to take you the swamp sometime soon to let you meet some of the so-called myths. That's where most of the water monsters live. I think you’d love to meet Onion San is probably sweetest guy in all of the swamp.”

“Okay, that’s sounds great!” My brain felt overloaded on information. The myths are real! The underground has a lot more mysteries than I anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: The chapter before this one was written spur of the moment but this was pre-written to an extent. Like maybe fifty percent of this was written before I felt I needed to add more details. This needed a lot of editing. The stories direction didn’t change, but basically, my vision became more detailed, and the story needs to reflect that. Like originally there was no view of what they were doing for the week. Or the change in the guards and their roles. The fact Papyrus could join it; these were all added after the fact. What more changes are there? The only one who knows is my imagination and me. Oh, yeah sorry for the significant pause in updates. My college coursework is a killer I had five classes and the easy class I passed with a solid a. Everything else meh but I passed that’s all that matters to me now. Now I’m back to form and able to write as much as I am able. So, expect chapter 15 soon since I'm working on it and follows this one. Oh, yeah thanks for reading whether for right or wrong I appreciate all my readers and I'm glad someone enjoys my work.


	19. Where this all began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg! this the chapter you've all been waiting for! Or better yet the one I've been dying to unleash. This chapter is for those of you, who have so many questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Welp this chapter? Is something that gives you all the backstory you need and finally the title of this au. This has been in my mind for over year, so I worked hard to get this down before I let doubt ruin it for me. As always I love to hear from you guys so leave a comment or subscribe to more chapters and more of my works. Here are the deal guys I won't be updating this story until my break meaning the next time I update it will be around Christmas.

He wasn't an idiot. And in the wrong hands the artifact could collapse this reality and created another, but it needs to be truly absorbed through the soul. And created from the will of the one holding it but the last time it was used it powered the core, but gaster fell into it thus he was eviscerated in any and all of the reality and as it's my power and apart of me? But to leave it in the hiding place the captain left it in was utterly insane. Even with the lazy skelly watching it he couldn't stop some human with enough determination to take and abuse the power.  That is if they ever decide to touch it with your bare hand. I need to hide it somewhere, and I had just the place.

 

The small white dog took off from his hiding place under said lazy skelly's bed. The smell in the room was comforting and homey feeling. That he was extremely overlooked never bothered him because those who did notice revered him as something more, like a deity. But he was just a regular pup! Unless he was causing hijinks or taking Papyrus's special attack from him when he's training. But he was a pup with a mission take the artifact to the vacated ruins and buried it there. Getting there was easy enough it had been abandoned for almost a century now. I notice a flower garden and assuming from tiny crack above the seeds could fall from above and gives the rain in needs. I notice the center spot and start to dig burying I noticed the faint red glow and decided not to worry about it since no one comes here or ever needs too.

 

I wake up woozy, dizzy, and lightheaded. Cursing internally at my luck and the staff that I came on this stupid hiking trip. Stupid orphanage for trying to make us not be weak. I can see the hole above me. I tilt my neck to look up at it. The hole I fell through the light is a pinprick from this distance. I don't see a wall I can climb up it. I have no way to get out. Whelp anything is better than an orphanage. She thought to herself regardless. She needed to get out of here. The darkness seems to be creeping, and I hear whispering.

“Are they dead? No, no they can't be, or their soul would have come out already.”

I turn towards the voice blink my eyes trying to adjust to the lack of light what I see shocks me.

“Howdy friend! I'm Flowey the flower you’re...”

Before he could finish his little speech, she had gotten up and tried to stomp him out like a bug.

“I saw little shops of horrors you weed. I know better to believe your seemingly innocent plant who just wants to help me! You were just standing over my body almost hoping I was dead! I could hear it in your voice.”

“You're not as dumb as the others I see! It won't save you, dear.”

“We'll see about that.”

Flowey started to become a mass of tangled vines, no bigger than a bush. I was dodging attacks like practiced this all my life, glad I took gym seriously in school. From the left, I saw two fireballs strike Flowey in the face and one in the roots

“In this world, it kills or be killed, human child.” He yelled maniacally.

When she saw him still moving, she threw a bunch more just to be safe

“My child, did that despicable creature hurt you ?”

When I looked at my rescuer's face, I realized it was a woman! Crazier she was goat-like. Fur, horns, and the whole shebang but hands instead of hooves, and she stood the height of an adult.

“I know this all strange to you are all right my child?

“Yeah, it's bizarre, I feel like this isn't actually happening, am I dreaming ?”

“Don't worry; sweetie let's see if we can't get you some rest at my home hmm?”

Something about the way she's treating you. Made you feel makes you trust her to take care of you. At least till you get your bearing on what I just fell into several puzzles and Toriel. The lady who found me taught me about the underground about Fight Act Items and Mercy. She explained what exp actually meant and lv said and how they affect people here.

 

Toriel was bent down on one knee tired and out of breath, but the look in her eye told me she was resolved in her decision, that she's come to make.

“You want to leave the ruins even after everything I've said. I've tried to make you see the reason, but you don't want to listen. Remember My child when you walk out that door the ruins are forever closed you know that you can never return here again.”

Thankfully, I knew she might react like this. When you've been bounced from place to place as I have. You pick up a few traits and cues about people. I have met guys like her before. She's the kind of person who is thinking she knows best will be harsh when you don't agree to do what she wants. Fortunately, I decided to stay a week of complete attention from her. I know that she honestly does care for me. I rather soak it up now before she gets tired of me, at least before having to face this ending. Preparing a backpack full of things, I need to survive. Let her teach me about everything I would need to know. She told me all about the monsters in the ruins and learning from Toriel about the underground ahead of us. I remember going back to the spider bake sale a second time to buy a few more donuts with the pocket money Toriel gave me, and they told me the story of how they're trapped here because if they try to cross into Snowdin, they will freeze from the freezing temperature. What I noticed there were many discarded items buried in Toriel's home with the solution to their problems for the more humanoid and bigger spiders I gave them some of the extra heating coats that Toriel seem to have in spades. While some of the humanoid ones were carried their brethren in their pocket of their coats other wanted to be more independent and got inside of the self-heating hamster ball. They thanked me for helping them, and that was a lot of generosity, and they will never forget it. I asked them to go to the end of the ruins and wait for me to open the door for them to make their escape with that another door shuts behind me. It wasn't the first time it had happened to me in my short life nor would it be my last; I thought with a mental sigh. At least, the spiders gave me a hug. Knowing I was hurt from her abandonment no matter how jaded I seemed. I knew they could go quickly to their real home, but apparently, there is only one person who does that. The person in question only takes people who have been to the places on the route. They said something about the underground has to be thoroughly explored before you can go where you want to go. They say that once you have seen enough. You'll see for yourself why he didn't want you to skip all the places in between here and where the spiders reside. This is something he told me when I met him in person. I did thank him for letting me experience the beauty of the underground with my own eyes. Instead of never seeing it all if I joined the spider's trek home. Knowing she was mad at me hurt my heart. Worse than she believed I would be killed hurt me even more.

Being left behind by the spider people go to their home quickly know they can't stand these temperatures. If anything I was glad they free and safe. I feel so ungrateful, especially after she burned Flowey to protect me mostly a stranger they ran so fast on the path, they were blurry and finally gone. After a few seconds, I cautiously walked the road with my semi-heavy backpack. Which at the time seemed like a dumb idea if there were predators, I was a sitting duck. Meeting Sans while he seemed imposing and scary was a great guy and even asked me about the spider people, and if I helped them escape the ruins. He told me about his brother who loved hunting humans. Making me visibly nervous he reassured me, that even if he met me, he would want to make friends with me instead of taking me to the captain of the royal guard as he supposed.

While the trek was tough but she made friends along the way include a skeleton with braces and a pair of glasses and his younger brother. Who was a rambunctious kid who saw himself as little Romeo but it made me smile, and they made feel okay and helped me out.  Though I remember having a crush on the with the one with the braces. He was so funny and easy to talk to, I doubt I could stop myself from liking him if I tried. If he liked me back? I'll never know, but we hung out a lot including going out for a milkshake in hotland once I finally made it there. But I knew I had one more obstacle before making it to the end. 

 

She couldn’t do it she passed the spider in their lair in hotland, and I told them I understood the underground was a beautiful place something tragic and incredibly beautiful and to hear the words out of the monster's mouth their struggle, the hunger and the how claustrophobic it feels in the towns. So much of the underground was held together by the duct tape and cardboard it was falling apart, and my heart hurt see with my own eyes. Waterfall was breathtaking, but I could see the potential flooding it's always raining like they were an inch away from its breaking under some underground lake that right overhead. And I complained about the group home at least I won't die from starvation. But I have been dying for days I lost count after the first ten times I died Mettaton was relentless and merciless, and I'm so tired. He wipes the floor with me. Mainly since I'm not alone in the fight, he seems to fight even harder since I'm upstaging him. When I went up to fight Mettaton. I was confident, and I was ready to befriend and help him . some of Muffet's people showed up to be back up dancers in the battle, and they were quick to dance on cue. It was so unexpected, but I was glad for the assistance. They were great quick and great, but Mettaton was too fast, and I haven't stopped dying, and he just laughs maniacally. When my health is right before zero. Saying in that condescending tone, “ You're the one who wanted to see my new body, you're the one who thought you can outshine me now you can die human. And I can go free. ”

Hearing that over and over and over again I saw the black void, and I saw it right there covered in red flaming light. I was dead once more how do I get the option to come back I wish I knew. More than usual it was pitch black void I can barely make out what it said the ethereal options that always appeared. My eyes? Can whatever I am now be considered a body, a disembodied soul, an afterimage of what I am. Do I truly have eyes or a mouth or nose or anything but my own thought process? I just pressed an option I couldn’t see, and I felt dizzy spin backward and forwards. I looked at my body, and it was disappearing before my eyes. I started to scream, but I knew no could hear me. All I know is wish for things to be better than this.

As she said, the world seemed to reassemble itself a little nicer than it was but still broken. Like the world could hear disjointed and tried thoughts of Frisk. trying it's best to fulfill the vague wish with no real concept of what to do exactly what was asked. The only thing that truly changed was Frisk herself she glowed with a fiery red power that seems to glow from within her. The world above was bright and sunny, and she hugged her family as she told them about the class senior hiking trip. Where she would make it to the peak and fall down to be saved by goat dad and the cycle would happen once again.

_For the first time in 50 years, the garden that held the dust of the young prince and the first fallen child did not have an eerie red glow over it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: Finally! I've been dying to write this for forever now this was the first image in my head, but I didn't want to start here because I'd have to title it prologue and it wasn't exactly ready back then also it would ruin a lot of the mystery element I wanted to set up. All the backstory here is something both essential or something you could figure at least partially without this chapter. But if you having issue understanding frisk has with her frame the legendary artifact within her. The title of this au, is ArtifactTale. Since the artifact is the main point of the story and what is causing this anomaly in my story at least partially. I'd like to ask your opinions on it like hate comment and tell me your thoughts about this I didn't write this on a whim and I worked really hard to explain frisk very first true reset to explain she now has the powers of a true god not a fake one like omega flowey or Asriel. No, she's become the real deal she can warp reality in a way no one truly has before. The closest was the annoying dog in the beginning but he only made the template and never messed with the world beyond that nor felt the need to.


	20. Snowdin Forest is winding path filled with trickery and japes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get the main plot of the story once again. Surprising and shocks oh my. Remember to comment and give a kudos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: woo after the origins have been unleashed I know you're wondering what’s next? I know it seems wild but this why some of the one-shots I’ve written end or mention a red flashing light. Many of the stories lead to this one prior timelines Frisk has lived through but doesn’t remember. But sans remembers them all. Including metal and lunar new home, which is why I’m so proud of them. They were prior timelines that Frisk reset because she was killed and couldn’t actually see her options. Also, I cleaned them up one thing about me something can be completed but I edit them and make sure that they're better than they once were grammar issues I didn't notice or detail that got lost in my need to finish the story on a deadline. Like for example, six of these chapters have been re-edit before I uploaded this chapter it's just something I do. Imagine so much power, but you glow so brightly that you can’t see the multitude of options available. Now on to the story.

  


“Now I'm going to send the groceries back home. “

“Wait. .. a second you can just zap them home ?”

“It's not that simple to just zap it there " he has this look that was full of mirth own playful exasperation.

In his paws, he produced flames I winced, but I saw them grayish light blue tinge around the bags of groceries. Then poof they were gone and most of the snow around us was gone.

"As you can see it was more than a zap! If I had done that back in town too many trees." he shook his head almost remember a similar incident I wince imagining a fire starting from something reckless. 

"The spell is great in a pinch to teleport supplies or in this case restock the fridge. Mom will be glad I got her loads of snails their her favorite!"

"Well, that's really convenient magic you used there then!" We started strolling my cloak had started to cover my tracks I really looked like I was floating and it felt like I could, and I was to an extent but not quite. 

"It really can be especially since dad is not one to wait for the grocery when he's hungry."

"Don't tell me he's a helpless man? who needs his wife around ?"

"Dad! Nah he can cook for himself! I know he was planning to lavish my mom with breakfast in bed." Asriel was blushing and embarrassed. Looking away from me seeming more bashful and shy. 

"Be grateful your parents are still in love!" I said try not to remember all the parents and relatives I had who I had watched get divorced and married. Who had fallen in out of love sometimes in less than a years time of being married. My parents where longest lasting marriage I beside my grandparents and the had passed away a few months prior.  snapping out of the train of thoughts

"On the surface marriages never last and your mom does sound lovey-dovey when she talks about him." I could feel the smile on my face toriel would get a far-off happy smile Toriel was adorable when she talked about gardening with asgore the silly things they did when they in her words courting. 

"Here that can happen too, but my parents are soulmates truly two pieces of a whole." Asriel the way he said had this look stating a fact with a shine to his eyes. 

“That sweet way to see your parents, it's cute!” my smile was a grin it was cute, but soulmates just weren't a thing. 

“You don't believe in soulmates huh?”

“Nope, not really. “ I shrugged

“Sorry to burst your bubble but soulmates between monsters? They happen all the time. And it's not just between monsters. I don't doubt they forgot we actually existed right?

He paused to see my answer I nodding they monster was just a fascinating piece of local folklore to make the people weary and intrigue tourist more than is just nonsense but not anymore at least not to her since she's living it. 

"But the part of the legend about the woman and the monster falling in love is true. They were soulmates.  My fiancée and I are soulmates. “ He was looking down I can see he was blushing the fur being white made it clear. clearing his throat, he kept talking.   

"We tried to fight it, we tried to ignore it, but the signs were impossible to ignore." 

"Wow, I was going to ask you about that honestly, you grew up with Chara, I thought it was kinda weird."  frisk stopping taking in that Asriel for the first time seems both fluster and like he wants to look and be more composed when he was talking about this. 

"Let me guess you thought it was a stunt to protect her?" His smirk was screaming with barely kept laughter.

"Well yeah!"

"I could do the same by telling them she's undateable and that any guy who tries has to deal with me. But I love her. So much ..." Asriel seems to space out losing himself in some daydream.  I was waving my hand in his face trying to get his attention. 

"Sorry I need to get a grip. Sorry about that! Soulbonds between monsters, and. .."

Tend to be a lot stronger and different from just two monsters the pull is a lot more ridiculous on both sides but Chara has a grip on herself she is as composed as a statue if she is with me in public. His smile told me she's the kind of person unravels when she with people she trusts.

But I had more questions, and he could be the answer! To the mystery monster who keeps visiting my dreams. It sounded similar to this!

I was about to voice it when I stepped on a tile. Hidden under the slush of snow

All at once I felt myself spin and start flying than sudden I was in ice cage the bar made of icicles, and before I attempted to break the bars I felt a pressure pulling me down, and I tried to fight it but I shlump down the pressure on me was too much. The snow was fluttering the trees twinkling. Covered in tinsel and ornaments and with tree toppers different glowing stars but was it beautiful. For a cage at least it had a beautiful view. I just wish I could move or at least break free.

I heard a group of footsteps and barking.

 

"This way I believe this time we caught the culprit I think the boss might want to see this lads" a distantly British voice called out from a distance. 

"I’ve already called him up to comes once it’s his trap here after all his blue magic holding the prisoners he’ll be delighted to catch what’s kidnapping the kids." This voice sounds Irish.

The footsteps stopped, and I looked up, and I notice there was a group larger than I thought.

"This it! smell the air lads and lassies that’s our kidnapper's smell."

They all sniff the air around my cage one getting close

"Doesn’t smell evil to me, smells like Wolf to me." the biggest one who smelled me through the cage seemed to bark in agreement

"I’m innocent!"

"That’s what the kidnapper always says" Who said it I could tell since three of them said something similar. 

"I’m truly innocent I’m Frisk DoomFlower I didn’t know about the puzzles I’m sorry."

"Doomflower ay?"  the all started crowding around the bars, and it felt overwhelming the voice just seem to talk over one another speaking at once I could only glean half the conversation. 

"Oi we might need to let her go!" one of the voices said

 "You're apart of that family?"

" They are the only family whose never interested in puzzles." 

"They rarely leave the house as is."

"We can wait for the boss man the prince will still want to decide whats done with her."

"Hey said to call him Lieutenant."

"Yeah, he said unless he’s at the capital to address him by Prince or your highness. "

Regardless, he looked pointedly at the group who all stop their conversation to take notice of me.   

"It’s still odd to see a DoomFlower out this way." The largest of them in the suit of armor barked at me. 

"I just came out Berry Cherry Meadows I swear"I keep my cool and even tone the more hysterical I seem, the less likely it is that they will let me go assuming a mistake. 

"Hmm, we’ll see." 

"I was with Asriel!"

“Asriel Dreemurr?”

I nodded

Welp both boss our on they're way considering if you were with riel you're obviously on the up and up I cant open the cage for you miss it would get us in trouble. " realizing I need to be nicer and to figure out how to make them lower their guard enough. And an idea struck me I just hope they wouldn't get offended.

"I’ve never met your kind before would you mind if I pet one of you?"

Like a lighting bolt, most of the group of them all started pressing their faces against the cage.

I started giggling they maybe be sentient enough to think and speak and have feelings, but they have that dog need for affection! I started petting largest of them since he was the closest he looked so happy at the affection. He in his armor curled up closer to the cage.  I move to another whose neck seeming to endless grow into the sky the more I pet him until curled down past the top of the bars right through the gate. He put his head through the bar's licked my cheek. Another dog who had been awfully quiet dog stepped up something about this dog told me her gender and that just how she was on the shy side. Her fur was beautiful I rubbed behind ears. Stars burst in her eyes she howled happily curling her body next to my cage. Only two seem to afraid until I gave my most genial smile. Which lower their nervousness coming close to the bars. Petting them was different than the others who seem to love the petting more than I thought. The one English accent even rolled on he armored belly . and the other with the band on hair covering his eye seemed to so happy at the prospect of being pet.. all of them seem to snuggle into the bars. All of them sleeping noticing one of them had the keys to the cage? Not looking an opportunity at freedom and ignoring it. I unlocked it gently hopping over there sleeping form trying not to disturb them.

Walking from away from the direction taking a left turn away from the path. The other guards made it clear Papyrus was coming this way. Wishing I could pinpoint were Asriel was but considering I was teleported here? There was no way of telling where I was I could be a few minutes away or miles away! I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, but I pressed letting my race while thinking of a temporary solution.

 

So find shelter while the endless blizzard seems to be incoming. A small cottage with the title Greatest Guardsmen rests stop. Opening the door seeing it as a makeshift lounge with couch and little mini fridges everywhere. There were some guards I didn't recognize napping on the couchs. Who should be on watching the monitors that seem to wall the walls showing so many directions. There was the door to Toriel's home. If I'm lucky, the feed of me leaving the Toriel house wasn't watched by anyone else or at all.  I can see all the camera placement including the cage where all the dog monster were fast asleep in front of the monitors.  

 Looking around this area other than a bathroom. I noticed There were two doors one which seems to belong to either Papyrus and Asriel respectively. Since their names were on the door, while I was interested in finding out information on the head of second in command of the guard and the prince of the underground. I tried to open the door, and it was locked, but Asriel thanking my lucky stars was open. I saw a very squashy and open office covered with pictures of his mother and a blonde head and bearded goat man who would only be asgore his father. Who seemed both loveable and imposing, if he makes Asriel look like a twig. But then there was the robed floating person next to Asriel. Wearing a robe similar to mine, and there was no way of telling gender, but her eyes were startlingly red. Those something about seems familiar like deja vu or something because I both recognize and don't at the same time. I'm so tired of that feeling since it's happening so much recently that seemed vaguely familiar this person though I know we never met. Full of mischief in Asriel and even in the picture that looked like it was taken recently if the engagement ring was an indicator. And Asriel is love struck as his parent is full or mirth in their eyes. On the left, he had an address book with his cell phone, the number to his fiancee one to his partner and one to the captain of the guard and one to the captain city and one that just said, royal scientist,

 

I started calling the phone. Praying he would pick up the phone soon unsure how long I could stay undetected.  

"Where are you!?"

 Quietly explaining what happened being caged and how I got out. Where I was now that and what I should do? He explained that he had to redirect his forces to another area of there patrols forcing them to switch there routine enough not to trap her again. 

"I need you to find me and an I know that move forward from the rest stop. From your position from this choice since papyrus just left me to go to your location.Thiers a cellphone in my top drawer fully charged you never know when an annoying dog might show up and steal it. There is a quiet place with the frozen lake. There will be someone selling nice cream. If you keep walking forward past the puzzle? It should be easy enough to get there and wait there on the bench, and I can take you the rest of the way out of the forest. I'm sorry I could be there I doubt this makes you feel better, but I'm so sorry we got separated I had a feeling you had questions, and I will answer them best I can when you get to a safer location." 

With that, we hung up the phone. I quickly took the cellphone he offered. That looked modern enough look with a glowing the sides of unsure of what it was. With no time to contemplate it. She left as quietly she entered making sure to allow the robe to remove her footprints in the snow walking forward into the unknown hoping I don’t get captured again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note hmmm I hope you found this as exciting as finding out the origins of this au. The problem that I'm having is both financial and stress. But I won't let it slow me down or stop writing hopefully by the time I finish writing this? School is winding down I can focus on updating and maybe get my other fics back in order. I still need to finish my oldest fics.


	21. Ice to meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incredibly late Christmas gift and a celebration of the new year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Sorry for the inconsistency I write these mostly when I have a burst of creative energy anything less, and I and my muse don't work together as we should. I'm working on a bunch of fics constantly letting my ADHD take the wheel which is both a blessing I was able to write out 2000 words yesterday in a fic that had been giving me a block. That won’t be out for a while, so I'm not giving away what's going on with those two fics. Also, keep in mind that I'm doing this while stressed out. And I have to push through it thank god Pokemon top ten list that I'm using as background noise and relieving the stress in my poor headache having head. while inspiring me to write my unpublished Pokemon fanfic. But one of thing at a time. I would say look in the notes for when I’m updating or other information. Also, check out my Tumblr if you have questions or see me spam all the ships i love including frans https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-fairy-moth

_Great going Frisk! Asriel went to all the trouble to make sure you don't smell like a human, but I get trapped the first step I take with him. Well, If I can’t honestly hide in plain sight, I might as well try to make capturing me both a chore and something no one wants to do. I could hear the blood rushing to my ear and heart was in my throat as I started running from the rest stop towards the direction Asriel told me to go in. I was scared. Papyrus while Asriel made it seems like he was a nice guy but he's related to there king. I doubt I could just make him forget the duty he owes to his brother. even if he doesn't know what's going on._

“It’s ice to meet you.“ I hear a voice make the pun, but the snow flurries were making things hard to see.

“I know it's sudden, but I need your help!” I took a moment and truly noticed my surroundings. The kid was trapped in what I could only assume is one of Papyrus puzzles there was spikes in ever which way, suspicious smoking parts and wried purple parts and it seems confusing. There was no sign giving a hint, and he's not one to be kind to those who can’t figure it out. With his puzzles either you get them, or you are stuck with it till he takes on pity on you or someone else does. This kid must not be good at them if he stuck between a spike and sap trap.

The prince isn't cruel he usually hides a hint on the biggest tree this isn't the first time I get stuck, so the tips are usually there for me. 

“Let me read the hint; I’m pretty sure this the prince's puzzle I’ll get you out in a jiffy I promise kid. “ I wink at him hoping he relax i can't see he was nervous. i needed to take his mind off the fact he's trapped within the maze as i find the piece of paper with the title "for SnowDrake " is that his name? Damn the little guy wasn't joking about getting stuck. 

" Hey, kid?" He, for the most part, looked like he body was jittering from standing so long. 

"talk to me about the prince how do you feel about him?  i was curious, and a kid tends to say what adults won't, but the way he's acting i think he's a teen who is even more honest about someone is really like. 

“Well the prince does seem lonely, and he is the master puzzle creator, his labyrinth in the capital city, is the thing of legends.“ He had this look about him and in his voice. The awe was clearly there, and that brought a smile on my face. Even though I can feel my pulse racing because for all I know? He was on my heels waiting to knock me out and send me on a one-way ticket to death. But the kid for his credit was finally relaxing. The little guy was very chatty about the prince.

The more the kid talked, the more I can hear the slight hero worship he has for the prince. He may not be good at solving them, but he was interested in puzzles. Like all monsters seemed to be. But I need to get him out the maze he's stuck in now. 

 

**_To solve this one just remember learning is always a test and soon you'll be free as long you can match the beat sing a song that bops along four and three are the key to solve._ **

 

"As long as you hop along to at a rhythmic beat. I’m pretty sure he means hop to the left every three steps, and you can beat the puzzle."

"You sure?"

"There's no way to hop every four tiles, but every third can work that's the three, and four letter word is left I'm hoping I’m right," I say to him i was eighty percent sure but if I wrong will go ing and get him myself. 

"it's like when rhythms are usually super complicated, but three steps would be tricky, but it would be A rhythm pattern of two steps

He followed what I said, and the steps I supposed to get him out, and another minute later he was out of the puzzle. Ruffling his feathers, he seems to be smiling genuinely now that the worst was over.

He his smiling face as he stretched and flapped his feathers standing for who knows how long must have taken its toll on him . and i can wait for him to relax my phone buzzed and there was a text.  

**_~I've distracted the papyrus by telling him my mother wanted to invite him a spaghetti dinner, you got another 20 minutes hurry. ~_ **

“Thank you! I'm freed! I owe you big time Miss! You didn't have to help me out. Most would leave me here as a prank!”

“That's not very nice I'm happy to help sweetie you can get home from here? “

“Yes, ma'am this time I’m getting off the roost and taking to the skies.  I know my mother is worried about me.  There are no puzzles to get trapped in the sky. Sorry that's rude before I go, I need to introduce myself, I'm Snow Drake pleased to meet ya milady!” he held out a wing to shake.  

“Frisk DoomFlower nice to meet ya “I shake his wing in greeting.  

_With that, the kid took off into the sky flying. While I kept moving.  My thoughts are racing. I think if I were a monster I'd probably be in awe of the prince too! How many monarchs or people with power actually do something for a living or care enough to join the force protecting it? There are so few people out there who get to prominence and could care less about the people. This prince might be a sweet person, who cares about the people he might never rule. Since he's second in line but even though his brother is a homicidal maniac with a bloodlust for my existence. Maybe in another lifetime the prince and I? we could have been friends I hoped SnowDrake made it home okay. The fact he got stuck such a hazardous maze. Worries me about my survival. If someone who lives here has a trouble with the maze.,. What about me? I needed a hint to help the little guy I can't imagine doing this entirely on my own. I've already gotten stuck in one trap, but I stepped on a hidden switch under the snow._

Asriel for his part was keeping to his word and keeping me informed.

_**~ I've delayed Papyrus so far walking with thankfully makes him walk in pace with me. which I'm grateful for remembering a clearing with a frozen lake, and there should be monsters everywhere some nice eating cream or drinking cocoa and cinder dressed for the cold. ~** _

I could hear people singing, and there was a frozen solid lake, with monsters singing and playing in the snow with children and mixture of different monster type. Just meandering and talking and enjoying the albeit snowy day and I swear it like what people said the ice festival where supposed to be like in London, and thankfully its modernized as there was a performer were entertaining the crowd of varying ages of monsters. All are enjoying and clapping with joy at the juggling monster with so many arms, I couldn't count them all, even when they used them to bow to the crowd. There was even a kissing booth! So many activities like mini golf and ice sculpture contest well underway. I was pulled into the crowd who were enjoying the festivities myself included. Are you monsters enjoying yourselves?” The crowd turned and started yelling yeah!

I hadn’t noticed the stage, but when I did my jaw dropped!

“Yes, darling's it is I the marvelous paragon among male monsters Mettaton! Are you enjoying winter wonderland festival? I know enjoyed having Muffet spider cider it just warmed my circuits!”

The spider woman was dressed beautifully behind her booth smiling and playing up the crowd. That had started to form the minute he mentioned loving it.

“I hope all of you ready to see ice skating competition. it's supposed to be a thrilling. .. “

There was a rumbling under the ground the all the monsters focused on from rose something terrifying the swung vines everywhere have the crowd was swung into one direction. And in the other another the guards who I hadn't noticed in the crowd took it upon themselves to started fight whatever was attacking everyone while the crowd that hadn’t been attacked was running in the direction of what I assumed was town. I could see mettaton using a laser to help out the guards who were trying to keep this at bay. ..

She was trying to run with the crowd. Especially when she saw Asriel arrive with a loud voice speaking next to him. Taking a quick look at the prince. Who Asriel made clear was a loud monster,  was also intimidating dwarfing the crowd of terrified monsters with his height and i took in what he looks like a dapper but formal and armored skeleton. And in another strike terrible luck the vines picked up a group of monsters, Frisk included and swung them hard Frisk and all the other monsters flew in the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: is there something I can mention the idea is great and I thought I lost this chapter, and I finally recovered it and noticed this beautiful Imagery of a puzzle I created. At this point, I'm just adding on to it, but I had to rearrange the way they chapter also look I’m trying to make sure there are at least 3,000 words at the bare minimum because I need to tide you guys over until February. Which is time for Frans week and knowing me, I'll be heading it since I’m one of the mods for it. So be ready for your submissions, If you got them. I wish that more writers would participate in frans week. If I can make seven entries? Well I think if people did maybe we'd climb the charts. Also, I have a surprise in one of my one-shots male Frisk. ... hopefully, you read it and find out. But this fic as a whole won't be updated until April. This all my other big projects have to take a back burner because I decided to take five classes and one of them is senior level! The desire to graduate college is desperate within me.


	22. Immanent Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I'm not giving anything away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note you ever get sick? To the point, you have no actual desire to eat anything? Or do anything but sleep? That was me yesterday. All I did yesterday was drink water and have cold medicine. I was so sick I felt nauseous and with no will to do anything even though I have to read Othello by today and I had homework due this afternoon. Which I should be doing right now but I finally able to break through writer's block I might as well use it to the fullest. Why not use it as the saying goes?

 

 

 

 

_Shit shit shit_ was the only thing running through as Asriel mind. As he saw Frisk body get picked up by the giant plant, it's then swung her from its tendrils over the cliff towards evergreen town below! _Mom is going to kill me._ The plant for its part was swinging citizens around like they were a rag doll. Smashing stalls and cracking the frozen lake with a pound of its tendrils on the surface. Papyrus and the dog squad and some of the newbies in the guard were taking some of the tendrils while the civilians were being led to safety. Realizing maybe a dozen people notice Frisk being launched to her possible death. I need to bring this to Papyrus attention that someone could be critical.

“Lieutenant, I need to rally the rest of the guard a civilian just got flung into evergreen town!”

“HURRY DREEMURR THAT PERSON COULD FALL DOWN, IF WE DWALDED!”

I sent the message to Michelle since she the quickest to pick her phone that a vampire was flung down to evergreen town and to keep her instead until I arrive

“WAS IT CHARA? I THOUGHT SHE HAD BE REASSIGNED TO THE CORE?” Considering Papyrus was sending waves of bones at the newest defensive magic the barrier created. It was always impressive how controlled he could be under pressure. Much on the battlefield.

“No, I was with a family friend. I was showing her around since she never been outside of her home. Asriel said sending blue flames the plant's roots where it started squealing.

“WOWIE ONE OF THE DOOMFLOWERS CAME OUT ONLY TO GET HURT IMMEDIATELY? YOUR MOTHER ISN’T GOING TO BE KIND ABOUT THIS.”

If there was one thing, Papyrus was? It was honest, and the concern on his face was welcomed since my mother didn’t know just yet would hurt her as I got Tiffany and Michelle on alert. Let's hope frisk didn’t get too hurt or exposed that cloak can only take so much damage after all.

 

 

Alicia Drake was having a good day. She felt her self-preening and rubbing her swollen stomach with pride, and she swept in front of her store closing early before she went to the festival in Snowdin forest. Her son snowy who had been missing for quiet a while was rescued out of the puzzle he was trapped in. Was waiting by the bench to take the elevator with her. So they can enjoy it together since my husband was set to preform stand up today. I wish I could thank the young woman who saved my son. Most people never noticed snowy inherited his father lack of puzzle solving skills. I was going to bring up to snowy that he should walk with Sadie or matt who are good friends of snowy and might keep him from getting trapped

 

          The ground was shaking. I could tell even from here that it was coming from Snowdin forest. Since you can see the abomination, another wizard defensive attack! Thank Felix that Snowy and I weren’t there too. We can only fly so far. My husband! I felt my soul quicken the vice grip on it. I fear for his life considering the guards aren’t miracle workers and protecting a festival of monsters? Isn’t going to be impossible but it will be difficult. I can heard screaming, a cloaked body flying through the air. My instincts kicking I soar up without a second thought! Reaching up using my back to slow her descent. Her body heavier than I thought, I saw a giant snow poff I could safely put her down on.

 Snowy for his part was getting some of the guards over to get some help. I had already laid her down trying to get read on who it was I rescued. Though the cloak already made it clear vampire from the look of it and I know what happens too them. Though who exactly it is beyond their face it their health that matters, starting A BATTLE. So I can check this monsters health status. Seeing their attack and defense being 30 and 12 and her Hp a paltry 2 out of 60

“Mom what’s wrong” Snowy bringing two of the royal guard with him.

“I’m not sure, but this monster needs magic food fast their fading fast the must have taken a wallop from the latest attack!”

 No room to disagree they help me Move her in the shop. Unable to do more knowing there’s a possibility of more monsters might start falling over here too. And their commanding officer already made it clear to keep their eyes peeled for any more civilians. Who start flying down who might need my help while I wasn’t a doctor. I do have magical cookies that have healing properties as a gimmick to entice customers. Most magic food can heal or make you a little stronger or speed you up or something that can make you stronger but getting someone to eat while they're passed out would be hard to do.  Thinking about a way to wake them up getting a stanky sock from the laundry pile of snowdrake that could wake the dead.

The way body went ridged and sit up in a very painful way. Made it clear I did the right call! Flapping my wings to clear the air a bit, so the poor thing could breathe getting her glass sparkle water to clear her mouth and my magical sugar cookie to raise her health she took a hard hit.

“Where am I? what happened?”

“Jeez sweetie you were hit harder than I thought!”

“Mom! mom this is the lady who saved me!”

“Snow drake?” The woman in question was blinking slowing maybe everything catching up to here from the beanbag chair

“Miss, you are in Evergreen town what the last thing you remember is?” Even though I wanted to thank her? Her well being and safety takes precedent right now since she might be, more hurt then I’m capable of healing.

“I remember watching the festival and seeing the beginning of Mettaton performance than getting picked up everything else its blur I can barely remember the in-between.” Frisk started rubbing her forehead the massive headache started to form.

“Have another cookie it will help you better. I made them with some healing magic it should get ship shape in no time!” passing Frisk some close to half a dozen cookies. Patting her swollen stomach and frisk ate the cookies with a smile on her face.   

“I’m sorry I’m Alicia Drake Snowy’s mom. I wish we had met under different circumstances. He actually got home thanks to your assistance and helping him solve the prince’s puzzle. he inherited his father penchant for joking and puns over solving puzzles and listening to instructions.”

She gave her son a very sly smile. As I can see him sneak out the door to talk to the guards as one of them had taken to the sky. The brittle wings seeming to barely handling the cold and the weight of a full suit armor.

“Thank you for healing me. These are cookies are delicious. It’s been forever since I had sugar cookies much less of this quality. It doesn’t taste store bought or worst like they added to much salt to balance the sugar out.”

 These cookies I could feel the love and warmth she put in these cookies just like I could feel it in the cooking that Toriel made for me. The magic is ingrained in a way, I could come close to but since I didn’t have magic I just couldn’t imitate or replicate like they could.

“Oh, these? Their nothing! You should see the treats Muffet’s have for sale at her parlor my general store can’t compete with something like that.”

“You don’t have to compete! I think if her place is as popular as you say? Then she wouldn’t mind adding this to her menu, and you can split the benefit, and it shows she is willing to get promotion for her and you. I saw her booth at the festival and how she was dressed. I doubt she could keep a store here. You can help her and make a benefit. I don’t doubt she wouldn’t like another business owner to help her sell inventory down here it's mutually beneficial.”

 She seems to think it over the ideas. I honestly had no idea where they had come from, or they seem to flow naturally out of my mouth, but I didn’t study business or management or even took a class. How do I even know about cross-promotional tactics and a joint business venture? I’m going to ignore it for now because this could be just something I heard from a friend or a date or watching something like shark tank and absorbed it without thinking.

“Thanks for the advice sweetie I might actually follow up on seeing how soon enough I’ll have a few hatchlings to take care of every gold pieces helps, I think you're almost well enough I don’t doubt your date at the festival is probably with the rest of the crowd in Snowdin. I would think you’d worry about him getting hurt or falling down right now.”

“Oo I didn’t have a date I was there to enjoy the day with a family friend,Asriel .” Frisk said laughing that her first thought was that it was a romantic day out which i assume could be why the crowd was so big.  

“What did you say your name was?” Alicia asked.

“Frisk DoomFlowers.”

“The Dreemurrs and the DoomFlowers have been friends for a long time.One of the few monsters who can yours to leave their home for a short period of time.” She said with pensive air

She gave me a smile we chatted and keeping me company and trying to not make a spectacle of what’s going outside, but I still noticed it. From my peripheral, the guards were doing emergency triage for the ones coming down. Flying up and catching the one still being launched over the edge. _Based on how shelter and remote I would be based on the family I’m claiming to be a part of.  There are traps, and random attacks aren’t something I wouldn’t have suffered through if I was a part of the DoomFlowers family._

One of the guards who had a soft, shy voice feminine said

“Can we have some sugar cookies?” Alicia went to a display getting a box of cookies.”

“Asriel said the worst was over and were out of magic food on hand. We already gave a call to haven hospital in Misty Mire for the worse of it.”

 The guard in question was looking around the shop with the display. With the cookies in their own displays, but there were other things this shop. This must be the general store for the town. I figured as much if they are below the forest and Snowdin above them Berry Cherry Meadow being so far away. They are isolated for miles I bet. As I watched a werewolf shake himself off as he had gotten covered in snow.

 

“The bodies are healed enough to leave, and Asriel asked us to take you up the elevator to Snowdin. that he will be waiting there for you. Once Tiffany gets the rock monster back on a stretcher. We will leave” the now named Tiffany was helping the two medical officials taking the rock monster and few monsters who need to be moved into the back of the ambulance. Seeing them all packed in the officials’ going into the front, but my heart almost stopped as the van started to fly away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: This was something that was changed when I decided to split up chapter seven. This whole scene had to be completely different than how it was in the original version of this, but I love that this makes more sense than that version. The cookies were a gift and Frisk going out of her way to promote them on her own is better then the original idea was using Frisk to promote the cookies.


	23. Accompanied By Guard 4 and 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a dramatics and a fight! mettaton would be proud if we recorded it but alas we did not and meet someone new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: Oh, I'm so proud of how I’m going at this story is getting noticed and its slowly crawling up the ranks and even better I'm getting better at managing my time better. And I’m getting my writer's mojo back something I’ve been having issues with for a while, but I’ve been back to form somewhat. Please read the final note there is essential information.

                I waved at snowy who walked over to his mother getting out of the way of the guards. Who were stiffly walking side by side. Now that the ambulance had flown off towards whatever hospital was nearby. They seemed to be walking in my direction, they seemed to be partners working together, but just from the look of them, I already knew we were not going to have a fun time. Whatever they had to do that involved might be unpleasant. Mentally preparing myself for anything.

“I hope to see you again Frisk and hope you can get a checkup with a doctor about your injuries.” Snowy’s mother, Mrs. Drake. After talking to me, she realized I was an adult seeing the horizontal stripes on my hood she assumed I was teen like snowy. She waved out to me her other wing patting her swollen belly. Knowing I had to leave and go back to Asriel who she knew was waiting for me back in the forest. Though I was questioning how I was supposed to get there from here almost pulling out the cell phone.

“Thank you for fixing me up, Mrs. Drake and for keeping company this place is some much different than my parents described it what I thought it would be like. “Putting on a persona of shocked sheltered young woman that most monsters would expect her to be.

“It’s not a problem I hope you get back to safety and keep exploring the underground is a beautiful place to explore. And call me Galicia you’ve more than earned that.”

“Are you Frisk DoomFlowers? We are Michelle and Tiffany. Our squad leader Asriel Dreemurrs asked us to personally take you to him.” The voice was angry sounding, and I was unable to gauge their face since they both had their helmets, but I could tell them apart because of the distinctive wings the one introduced as Michelle.

The two guards named Tiffany and Michelle were fully geared in the suit of armor standing awkward away from each other. I could feel the unsaid tension upon seeing them together.

Michelle was chittering nervously with every step we walked she would keep making the same hand and wringing her hands as she walked her step seemed hesitant and nervous.

“Stop it your making me mad.” Tiffany hissed at Michelle directions.

“Uh, guys are there something going here?” I couldn’t take the undercurrent of hostility and knew one or both were going to take it out on me. Or start to fight each other, and I honestly wanted to stop before it got out of hand.

“Nothing’s wrong mind your business, civilian. “

She snarled in my direction. Her body movement even obscured by the dense armor she was wearing told me how angry she was and that it wasn’t really directed at me there was an actual bite in her voice, so I didn’t take offense, but I can feel the air most crackle with angry energy.

“Rude! That’s not how you talk to other people! Lucinda save us that was so mean!”

“Who are you to talk about mean after what you’ve done” Now as she talks I can almost feel the spite she directed towards her partner.

“It wasn’t mean!”

“Okay stop”! Looking around to see if I could find a bench or someplace where they can sit down and get away from the main road. Finding some way for them to hash it out peacefully like adults. Both of them had to confront it head-on, seeing a bench a bit away try to direct them to it. Feeling in that moment that I had to work to be the peacemaker between them.

“Let’s talk about what’s wrong right now.” I try to mediate, but I can see from the way Tiffany was shaking her fist? I should get ready to run for cover.

“Okay that’s it lets go right here right now.” Tiffany is materializing a weapon with an aura of purple somewhat larger broad sword person the world went deadly silent as Michelle seemed to huffing, and puffing and sniffling like she was sobbing inside her helmet.

“Keep on crying you'll make this easier for me to win this fight.”

Michelle for her part I can almost feel her sadness turning into ire seeing her manifest shuriken with her magic. It was green with a cyan strip to it. I get behind one to the snow piles seeing how they are looking at each other? The only way for them to even come close to close cooling off is to wear themselves out fighting this seems like something that has been bubbling up.

I doubt they would kill each other Tiffany was starting this fight, but Michelle seemed like she didn’t want to do this. And would make come to a standstill if her the snaps and cracks her knuckles. Her shyness and anxiousness seemed to fade away, and the reason she was allowed into the guard seemed to be clear as crystal. And her taking a stance bracing her self her shurikens at the ready to pin Tiffany to a tree if meant she calmed down. At the fact she looked composed from her crying prepared to defend herself from this fight but if it seems like they might kill each other? I may have to intervene if it starts to get out of hand. They die it will end up with me the blame since I was the one last with them plus Michelle seemed like alright person maybe it was her actions. She was flying to stop a monster from hitting the ground seemed to know her partner was pissed at her but she accepts it silently up til now.

Tiffany came out swinging charging at Michelle her footsteps and body charging at Tiffany like she was a linebacker. Michelle takes flight launching shurikens to get some hits in as Tiffany trying to get on Michelle height above the ground by ricocheting off the trees that surround us. Tiffany is finally reaching Michelle's taking a swipe at Michelle and connecting. Making Michelle drop very close to where I was standing launching myself into a mound of snow to get out of the way of getting crushed under the weight of Michelle suit of armor.

“Seriously Tiffany if that’s how you want to play it?” Michelle summoned a katana of a similar glow of her shurikens in her other hand.

“Then let's do this no avoidance, no hiding lets go. First to drop. Let's not dust each other. “

“I can agree to that I’ll mop the floor with you weakling.” Tiffany was looking at Michelle with a look of superiority smirking.

Tiffany started charging once again, and Michelle standing her guard with her katana ready to sword fight and take down her angry partner. Giving her strength and as much anger as Tiffany was giving most this fight. Fighting just as hard and ruthless with her swordplay showing so much expertise and precision then I have ever seen. Tiffany and Michelle seemed to wear each other down, but it looked like Michelle winning the fight, as Tiffany seemed to become winded with another close call of them hitting me. With them coming close to where I had been making me run out of the way before they took my head off by accident. Michelle swept Tiffany from under her putting the katana right next to her neck.

“Tiffany yield or I leave my initials in your fur!” Michelle seems to use a commanding tone her voice had low severe tone.

“Fine, I give up.” Tiffany laid out of breath laying in the snow. Her voice had finally exhausted tone to it.

Michelle drops where she did taking deep breaths I was unable to see his face. Using her body signals to figure it out. But the moment to resolve their childish infighting can be fixed.

 “Speak your mind one at a time and say what’s wrong.”

They both looked at me, From their position on the snowy ground but genuinely have tried my patience. Both of them made worried I would, even more, be injured then I already was. Rubbing my sore ribs from the earlier hasty dodge roll. I stomp my foot and glare at them. Must have shown I wouldn’t leave until their issue was resolved and considering their superior is waiting for me to show up. I doubt he’d want to hear excuses or hear from me that they were arguing and actually fight and putting me in danger after I was traumatized and had my life in mortal peril once already today. Tiffany spoke up taking off her helmet her feline eye stood out as a deep blue and incredibly long hair but the scowl and hissing her face showed every inch of displeasure at discussing what was wrong, but she would regardless it seemed.

 Michelle did the same with her helmet, and the lime green wings made sense when you saw her face. She was praying mantis monster; She wasn’t hideous looking with her silver-blonde hair and bright pink colored eyes. Her eyes were still watery from her earlier crying. But at least she wasn’t sniffling, but her and Tiffany were still out of breath.

“What makes me so angry is that she went to Capital University. She stopped hanging out with me she even got engaged, she was my best friend, but she completely abandoned me! But I tried to reach out I tried to be there for her, but she rebuffed me at every turn. This went on for years and then she got to put as my partner. She doesn’t and hasn’t apologized! After treating me like dirt, she never apologized what she did! “

Tiffany for her part was hissing and seemed to get angrier with every word she spoke. Like she was reliving everything that has happened so far.

“Hey, hey I am sorry!” Michelle was looking at Tiffany with almost a pleading look.

“If you were sorry you would’ve said that back we had been assigned as partners that were two years ago and four since we last talked you can’t do this!”

“But I’m sorry I was going through a lot when I went to capital university I had to take care of my mom and my sibling while going through classes I didn’t mean to stop talking to you I'm sorry. “

“What are you even talking about what happened? “Tiffany said softly face stop like she was struck her face shocked her anger wiped clean from her face.

“After high school, my mother got very ill so much so that I had to beg the king to get help. Because the local doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her, but it took a lot of time harassing his royal secretary. Who took pity on me and moved me up the list. And it took a lot of time for my mother to heal I had to drag my sibling with me to the capital until she was well I became their mother while still taking college classes I’m sorry I didn’t have time for you or couldn’t keep in contact, “

“Wow, I didn’t know I just thought you saw yourself as too good to be around me anymore. I just assumed you thought I was too dumb to hang out with anymore.” Tiffany was looking down still look a bit hurt.

She tackled Tiffany in a hug. Squeezing her tears streaming out of both of them.

“Never, I never thought that. You were and are my best friend. And I'm sorry for what happened between us. I won't let happen again. I promise.”

“I'm going to hold you to it, Michelle.“ I  had a smile I saw them make up thankful that something similar hadn't happened to me losing a best friend is difficult and hard to push through. I would be hard to be able to accept losing someone I was that close to.

“Miss DoomFlower? Thank you, we have been not only moronic but childish and reckless. We put you in danger, and all you did was make us peacefully talk which waited for to wear ourselves out to do. You don’t deserve us treating you in such a way you were so patient with us and willing to help get through our own issues. “

“It's no big deal. I'm always happy to help two reconnect. At least now you two are able to work together you are partners within the guard, right?”

“Yeah, we are. “

“Let's get you to Snowdin Forest. I know Asriel might be peeved we've taken so long to get you there Already. “

We kept walking until the found a rock wall you see the giant pines tree and the voices overhead. The elevator was noticeable you have to be blind not to notice it since it was distinctly different than anything else since it looked like it was built into the cliff, But the Door seemed slick and brand new if the shine was anything to go by.

The elevator ride was a lot smoother now they finally settle what had been on their minds giving me their cell number asking to hang out with me sometime. Thanking me for helping them be friends again.

Coming out of the elevator I could see the end of the forest and partially the carnage whatever that thing was had caused, and it wasn’t something I could help but wince at the damage. There was splinters and metal shards everywhere. The guards were cleaning up the festival some using their magic and other with trash bags and brooms. Though I could see it was going to take a lot more than just them with the amount broken stages and booths and the splintered trees. With different merchandise and food crushed and destroyed everywhere. It was a disaster zone ruin what could’ve been a really nice day for everyone.

“MISS DOOMFLOWER??”

I looked up and saw a dapperly dressed skeleton though his clothes were torn in places. Gashes all through his clothes, that were obviously not stylized or designed rips and tears in the clothes he was wearing. He seems slightly winded and out of breath. He was holding a giant bone club which he dissipated with the threat that giant pile of vines and thorns and aggression was nowhere to be seen. Meaning if the yelling in his voice is anything to go by? This would be the prince I’ve heard so much about. He seemed to have kind eyes and was looking me over with a critical eye looking for injury. As he took my hand to kiss with his boney teeth with an almost ghost-like impression of lips on my knuckles,

“I'M SORRY, YOUR FIRST SIGHTS OUTSIDE YOUR HOME WAS TO ONE OF THE ATROCITIES OF THE WIZARDS’ CURSES ACTING UP. IT'S USING QUICKLY SETTLED, BUT IT GOES SO OUT OF HAND I'M SORRY YOU WERE HURT IN THE CROSSFIRE. ON MY DIME, I’D LIKE TO TAKE YOU OUT TO LUNCH AS FRIENDS I KNOW YOU WOULD FEEL MORE COMFORTABLE WITH ASRIEL SO INSIST HE COMES ALONG AS WELL. “

Asriel put a paw on my shoulder subtly nodding at the suggestion smiling.

“Sure, that sounds nice.” Honestly, it did at this point I was still felt breathless the question if my lungs where bruised is something I’ll try to get a professional to look at it later. Though the sugar cookies certainly helped but for all I know? I had a concussion which I’ll try to see if I can ask Asriel how to deal with.

“While I would love to take you MTT resort in Heated Heights. You would I have no doubt you would enjoy the food and the atmosphere, but I can see from the way you’re still standing instead of floating that hit really took a lot of energy from you. You so were going to have to go somewhere, a local restaurant probably Grillby’s? “

Papyrus looked at Asriel almost to see if it was a good enough option look up at the golden-haired goat monster who smiled at the taller skeleton

“That’s a good idea I’ve no doubt she’s still a little shell-shocked even with the magic food she’s had? Her health might not be in a perfect state. “Asriel looking down at me with a bit of concerned smile while my cloak was securely on me. But I must look like a mess since I can’t see my face I’ll wait until I get to the lady’s room I see how badly I’m hurt if the laid-back towhead goat guy is looking at me with pity. Touching my face realizing it has a sore spot.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” Giving Papyrus a soft smile looking up at him.

“WHERE'S MY MANNERS I HAVEN’T PROPERLY INTRODUCED MYSELF TO YOU MILADY, I AM THE LIEUTENANT OF THE ROYAL GUARD PAPYRUS. “

“And the prince of the underground,” Asriel said with a very lax and flippant tone an almost good nature joking.

“YES, I’M ALSO YOUR PRINCE BUT PLEASE DON’T TREAT ME ANY DIFFERENT THAN ANYONE ELSE,” Papyrus said this with a sigh. Rolling his eyes at Asriel probably used to kidding around by this point. I fight the snickering at the pun in my thoughts.

He had this look on him like the title has become a bit of a burden. Being a prince isn’t so much pressure building it's that everyone wants a piece of you because of the title. And I could see what Asriel meant he seemed like a kind soul. Having lunch with him and Asriel didn’t seem like that big of a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note: I know we're not progressing as fast you want! Where the Sans and Frisk interaction we were promised. I thought this story was about shipping them. Why does this feel like a gen fic? Be patient this is a slow burn for a reason. The story needs set up. It’s in need history and needs a world. Unless you want a trash story? See I wrote this with making the world feel alive and everything you notice you will be rewarded for it. I need the opinion of others before I go through. My goal for the next chapter is to make a chapter that is 2000 words long at the minimum for the next one, so please be ready for it since I’m going to be calling on all of you to choose whether you want shorter vs. Longer chapters. For the foreseeable future.Thiers a straw poll link included here, and it’s on my Tumblr too. Longer chapters mean I take a lot longer for uploads, especially with my classes. Shorter implies the schedule stays the same.  
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15196319/r


	24. Lunch time at Grillby's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a peaceful walk through the forest with prince cinnamon roll and the lovesick goat boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author notes: You want to know something? After this chapter we’re going to be switching perspectives again. I know what you’re thinking but there’s a reason trust me. We have been consistently following Frisk for at least 15 chapters? We need a reprieve don’t you think? Silly moments that come back into play? Plus, there is something I need to do and add on to the story. We need to follow others to do that.

“IT MIGHT BE A LONG WALK I HOPE THAT YOU ARE ALRIGHT WITH THAT? NORMALLY I WOULD CALL A CAB TO COME GET US FROM THE FOREST AND TAKE ALL THE WAY TO SNOWDIN. BUT I KNOW THAT THEY WOULD BE ALL BUSY TAKING SCARED MONSTERS HOME. YOU UNLIKE THEM HAVE TWO OF THE TOP ROYAL GUARDS TO PROTECT YOU ON YOUR WAY TO SNOWDIN! SO, I DOUBT YOU WILL NEED SOMETHING LIKE THAT. WHEN YOU HAVE ASRIEL AND I TO CARRY YOU. IF YOU FEEL SLIGHTLY DISORIENTED OR TIRED AND WINDED. DON’T WORRY MISS DOOMFLOWERS YOU ARE IN THE SAFEST HAND.” Papyrus whose energy was so contagious for a moment seemed to give me the same enthusiasm especially for the fact even though every word out of mouth was shouted I didn’t feel like he could say it any other way something about just told me this is how he was. he was full of optimism and very proud of what he was making what Asriel told me earlier seem to make more and more sense.

 Papyrus started jogging up ahead leaving us in his dust. all around royal guard’s men where calling the cleaning crew and the construction team from what I can tell from their sides of the conversation somewhere searching to see if more people where flung away in other directions the fact they were still looking for others who got injured by whatever that thing was made me move even closer to Asriel his fire powers still present in my mind and probably enough to save me. It was like being at the epicenter of a disaster area with the cops but unlike what I usually feel I was front row center for most of it. The fact I could’ve died still has me rattling my nerves were on high alert Asriel gestured to follow him. Which I did slowly the buzz of activity in the clearing surrounding me honestly had my attention. The vampires and werewolves the slimes and all the other assortments of monster I can’t immediately identify clearing what should’ve been a fun and exciting and celebration. Ended in tears and misery possibly death of others. Walking away from them feeling like nothing I could say or do. but at least they were not depressed or sad. they were cleaning up and seem to be almost unbothered with what just happened with they are doing.

 

 The road was cleared as we walked I noticed the street lights. And the paved road even though all around the sidewalk the forest made a different juxtaposition but still the creeping ice and light snowfall all around us.

 Papyrus positivity and enthusiasm seemed to be infectious. It didn’t matter that things seemed bleak he was a spark of light where the sun doesn’t touch the cavern Papyrus positivity seemed to be it.

“I’m sorry that you got injured no one not even us were prepared in case of an attack by the wards.” Asriel look pennant maybe about me get launched off a cliff.

“Who can predict that that thing came out of nowhere! I don’t blame you, but can you tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Let me guess, mom, didn’t explain completely what’s been going on down, here has she? Probably didn’t want to scare you since it’s not the safest down here right.” Asriel sighed dragging his furry palms over his face in exasperation.

“The thing about the underground is… When we were put down here? The Wizards Who cast the barrier left something else to ensure we would we would die… And that was things that attack us aggressive enchantments that can be almost anything that from time to time attack anytime anywhere.”

“So, let me see if I get this straight, you guys on are under constant attack and have to be alert constantly but you still seem to be fine you even have vacations and time off!” I was shocked how can they be happy or surviving so easily down they are thriving down here! It’s a question how are they still happy?

“That my dear Frisk, is because of the Royal guard. I doubt we would’ve made it past the first three years here without the guard protecting the civilians. What we did with simply call the veterans who survived the war. Putting them on constant watch to protect them while foraging and basic survival. For a few centuries that’s how we survived, we did everything together and that kept us from dying out as intended. There was a lot of close quarters our home alone had more than ten families sharing space. The duchess would swaddle the prince in my room! We would take everything in terms we were together regardless of everything and when the population grew? We started to move again slowly expanding out. The guard constantly growing and that helped. we’ve dismantled the enchantments, the runes that are inscribed on the cavern walls. took a while but even then, random attacks still happened. We have a large amount of monster who wanted to protect the underground that leaves enough people to make sure its protected at all time without being worked until they are dust. “I felt the words soak into my mind I could see it clearly in my mind. especially with the placard I found, it must have taken a long time to get to this point that they feel comfortable to just celebrate.

“I know you saw Red and Roxy training the troops in Berry Cherry Meadows am I right?”

I nodded mindlessly I felt out of my deft slightly but Asriel was trying to honestly tell me what I had walked myself into and how to deal with what I would need to go through just to go home.

“There are places all over the underground with mini armies readily to defend their town with their lives. It’s always a good idea to be over prepared than scrambling but things can and have fallen through the cracks but with the Duchess, Calibri finding a way around? for most of the monster to get to many places and cities quickly. She just finished making the subway very recently. And is unveiled to the public just recently.”

“Why I can’t I take the subway to the capital then?”

“You need magic to get on. Magic is like how you identify yourself here the only way on the train is as a prisoner for you, so avoid them. If someone offers to take you on the train say you want to see the sights. an alarm will blare if the train doesn’t recognize the magical signature.

“Well walking everywhere won’t be so bad! Right?”

“Not really there are some shortcuts you can take. monsters are always willing to help one of their own. don’t be so nervous about where you are right now! didn’t my mother tell you monsters are made of magic and our souls which are composed almost entirely of love, hope, and compassion! you saw that from my mother alone so imagine how kind the other monsters can be to one another.” Asriel gave me smile that looks genuine and for once I felt at ease with him as Toriel I can see the son Toriel was proud enough to gush to me about. The one who had the little monster wishing to be their big brother.

 as walked I felt his easy-going nature seem to flow through me. Almost like it was as contagious as a smile or a laugh. maybe my initial impression of him was wrong. maybe he isn’t untrustworthy as I thought maybe being out of my element is skewing with my judgment? I felt like everything going on maybe I can’t even trust myself with judgment calls right now.

You talked about your better half Chara but, where is she? I noticed Papyrus was a bit up ahead making calls which are to be expected at this point.

“Chara is stationed closer to the castle. the captain, Undyne, thinks I’m too distracted by her to work correctly as a couple.“ Asriel said almost with pouting in his voice.

“What did you?” My voice was teasing I had forgotten his gushing and lovey-dovey behavior from earlier

“I did nothing wrong!” I swear he sounds like a teenager whining. I’m trying so hard to keep in my snickering.

“Mm, I bet you got punched in the gut while staring huh?” I can barely keep myself from laughing.

"I’m not that bad!"

"I was in your house Asriel I’ve seen your room and the secret playhouse! I saw the teen goth look was it Chara idea?"

"Felix and Lucinda above and below!" I can tell the way he was ducking is head there was a glow of red that was bright enough even with his white fur. it was cute and 

“There’s no shame for being in love Mr. Dreemurrs but if the boss lady wants you to cool on the job she probably knows best right?”

“Just hope you don’t run into her. She’s incredibly suspicious and the only reason she doesn’t see through Chara is knowing her so long I doubt anything about her would be on her radar. But you? She would interrogate you for forever.”

_Taking a note that their boss is terrifying and avoid at all costs._

I could tell that we’re getting close to Snowdin. Since I noticed a signpost with the paths all point in all directions. Snowdin was pointing north, ruins behind, going west leads to the Evergreen and whatever was beyond it, and west was Berry Cherry Meadows. The street lights were becoming more constant as the forest was thinning out.

 

Right in front of us was the brightly light sign with Snowdin lit up and proud.

“WELL FRISK DOOMFLOWERS I WOULD LIKE TO FORMALLY INTRODUCE YOU TO THE TOWN OF SNOWDIN.” Papyrus had the peppiest energy that I really took a moment to look at this town. In front of me, I felt my jaw drop. I don’t know what I expected Toriel mentioned that it was nice city she loves teaching at the elementary school. And visiting with her lady friends at Grillby’s but this? Was very busy suburban town there was roads and little homes scattered everywhere. If it wasn’t for the cavern ceiling I can almost make through the snow flurry like something out of a snow globe with clear roads that go everywhere and anywhere a call going down the asphalt road that leads out to the forest. The pavement of the road everyone in the town were scurrying around. The kids were playing under a giant pine tree with presents under the tree. Where they are celebrating Christmas strange and haven’t they been down here before Christmas was established on the surfaces?

“OH, I SEE YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE GIFTMAS TREE? ISN’T IT WONDERFULLY BEAUTIFUL? IT’S SO WONDERFULLY DECORATED. GIFTMAS IS A WHILE AWAY BUT WE CAN’T GET RID OF IT IT’S JUST THE SPIRIT OF SNOWDIN AND SOMETHING ABOUT IT MAKES POSITIVITY FLOW ALL YEAR LONG.” Papyrus skeletal grin on his face seemed to be the widest smile on his face.

“How was it started?” I was curious about how this being so like Christmas but apparently not Christmas at all.

“A GIFT TROT WAS BEING BULLIED WITH THINGS BEING PUT IN THEIR ANTLERS TILL THE POINT HE WOULD BE SAD ANSS REFUSED TO LEAVE INSTEAD OF DECORATING THE GIFT TTROT WE STARTED TO DECORATE THE TREE LEAVING PRESENTS FOR THEM TO AS AN APOLOGY. THIS WAS VERY CLOSE TO WHEN we STARTED TO MAKE THE JOURNEY TO EXPAND YOUR FAMILY HAD ALREADY SEQUESTERED THEMSELVES INTO MURKY MIRE. SO, I’M NOT SURPRISED YOU WERE NEVER TAUGHT THE STORY. EVER SINCE WE MADE GIFTMAS HAPPEN EVERY YEAR, BUT THE TREE IS NEVER TO BE REMOVED FROM THE CENTER OF TOWN AND IF YOU HAVE A GIFT FOR SOMEONE THEY WILL STAY UNTIL THE TIME GIFTMAS.”

 

“That’s a soul-warming story! That’s really nice thing all you did!” So glad I caught myself before I said heart.it was on the tip of my tongue.

“WELL, THE GIFT TROT CERTAINLY ENJOYS SEEING IT!” Pointing to the gift trot in question who looked like a deer, though the way the face looked said otherwise his antlers seemed very heavy as he seemed unable to keep their head up, but you could see the smile on their face.

"Poor thing by adulthood his magic will increase for him to be bipedal I’m sure."

"JUST LIKE HIS PARENTS BEFORE HIM THE WONDERS OF MAGIC. I AM SO GLAD BEING A BABY BONES ARE ALL BEHIND ME!"

I giggled imagining a small child skeleton prince was he bossy or as positive as he is right now? Especially as the crowd seemed to gravitate to him like a magnet a car monster?! That reminded me of Herbie the love bug if they were a she and more emotive she seemed nonchalant about talking to Papyrus another girl who seems very bundled up but her wing where very fuzzy and flapping hard, so they didn’t freeze up in a similar way that a bunny monsters whose hair Farrah Fawcett a lesson in Long and voluminous. A slime who arranged herself into a humanoid like a shape. all of them crowding him some overtly flirtatious and some shameless touching his arm. I'd laugh if he didn't seem shocked that the crowd of amorous monster seeming coming from nowhere.

"Alright, fangirls off the prince. He wants to eat lunch in peace don't make me get Undyne again to break it up! You girls! Up and get going!" Asriel his easy-going nature just seems to wash off him and he was all business the girls all seem to buzz off in hurry apparently the threat was enough, but I noticed a few guys start to creep out to Papyrus.

"Fanboys too! Felix above don't any of you have work to do!" That made them run off.

"THANK YOU ASRIEL I COULDNT FIND THE WORDS TO TELL THEM I WAS BUSY I COULD STOP FOR IDLE CHIT CHAT 

"No problem buddy you’re my partner out here happy to scare off your adoring fans."

I PROMISED YOU GRILLBY'S THAT’S WHAT INTEND TO DO YOU KNOW THAT GRILLBY'S WAS THE FIRST RESTAURANT BUILT DOWN IN THE UNDERGROUND THOUGH I ALWAYS FEEL A DIVE BAR WAS NOT THE WAY TO GO THAT’S NEITHER HERE OR THERE ITS ONE OF MY BROTHER’s FAVORITE PLACES TO EAT AND EVERYONE ELSE LOVES THE GREASY TRAP SO MUCH

When the door was open there was a cacophony of noise it was so expansive with day drinkers at the booths I could see a bunny monster I’m leaning towards woman faces where was laying her face on the table her eye where spirals hey your highness where’s your brother? I haven’t seen him in a while

“SANS HAS BEEN BUSY WITH MANY ROYAL DUTIES EVEN I HAVENT SEEN HIM ALL DAY IF HE WERE HERE HE WOULD PROBABLY APOLOGIZE ABOUT THAT HIMSELF.”

The bunny monster seems to twinge at the loud voice and they seem to sigh, disappointed in Papyrus answer to her question. 

And taking a large chug of her originally discarded beer bottle and murmuring to her friend to what I could only call a dragon monster if the wings are anything to go by. murmuring to them but I caught one thing as we passed them Sans is so hot I wish he was the one who showed I need some hot guys to gawk and flirt with today.

_For Christ sake their hot guys here giving a look around noticing that a lot of the patrons are pretty good looking. Then again, I just got flung off a mountain and I’m apparently more alert then the bunny is about, her options. I hate girls like this who are so focused on one guy that they make a fool of themselves or worse ignoring the world but who am I to judge? It’s her life she wants to moon over the king that’s all her decision and not something I should try to meddle in taking more of a focus on the rest of the patrons I can see some weary people._

“Heya Grillby!” Asriel for his part took a relaxed at the bar stool waving hello at the waitress taking order for a group playing poker in the corner.

“HELLO GRILLBY TWO BURGERS AND FRIES HEALING SHAKE FOR THE LADY AND TWO SWEET STARBURSTS SHAKE WE GOT MORE WORK TO DO AT THE FOREST CLEARING AND WE NEED OUR STRENGTH. GRILLBY I’D LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO OUR COMPANION FRISK DOOMFLOWERS.”

Frisk looked up from her musing of how the bartender who was made of pure fire but somehow wasn't burning the bar down and where does he live? It's snowing outside will it kill him? So many questions he took so much of my focus. Considering there is a muscular seahorse and a horse monster chatting right next to me but Grillby got most of my attention. Hearing my name, I look into his eyes and I was shocked. He was handsome, and he was shocked to see me. Almost seeming to get over the shock and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hello sire, Mr. Dreemurrs, Miss. DoomFlowers I’ll get your orders find a booth and settle in." 

I felt my jaw dropped and I was once again floored he was telling telepathic I heard this in my mind and I realized at that moment the underground is a lot more complicated then what I first assumed. Grillby's voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it maybe I've heard someone with that voice. My thoughts rampant as I noticed that Grillby went through the door to the kitchen area.

Papyrus was grumbling but seemed to look around for an empty booth.

"HOPEFULLY, WE CAN HAVE A NICE LUNCH TOGETHER. WE CAN HAVE a NICE RESPITE FROM CLEAN UP DUTY AND I CAN GET KNOW YOU A LITTLE BETTER MISS DOOMFLOWERS!"

I felt my anxiety rise but tried to put on my best face putting myself into work mode pulling into my acting chops to make sure that Papyrus was convinced that I was who I said I was.

* * *

 

 Grillby, as he walked to the kitchen, gave his self a long sigh relief. Glad she was alive and no worse for were considering what the prick pulled on her. But the fact she was hiding and wearing was wearing a hood now brought up a lot of questions. He knew he had to tell Sans and thank Lucinda for his cellphone. 

 ~ _Sans you told me to text you if I spotted Frisk at my bar. Well, she's in my bar pretending to be a DoomFlower. She's with your brother and Asriel I'll try to stall as long as I can._ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final note first things first I need to apologize. This site for some reason isn't allowing me to do the one thing i wanted to do. Which is put a picture at the end with a text box so I had to make the text message. If you want to see what the text box I created originally. I'll leave a link right in the next chapter. I’ve been crying “My Husband” after watching Gabriel on supernatural. Also screaming Charlie my daughter for even longer. If you know anything about me? You know that what I watch can impact my writing. I either slow down or speed up. Also, they are giving us all the shipping fuel for Sabriel right now. Also, it’s has been affecting the way I do things. Most of you know I’m the epitome of a fangirl squee and it’s something I do constantly. I will be editing the next chapters but they unlike this one should go up monthly because we are doing perspective flips. Also, I know I won’t be as accessible for the next few months. College is about ninety percent of my focus. I want 4A’s next semester I want to be in the dean’s list next semester too. If I work hard I’ll be on it when I graduate. Yeah, overachiever that’s me to a tee. I hope nobody was upset by the long wait time. Between chapter 23 and 24 of close to two months between uploads at least when I was writing this chapter. By the way why Herbie and not cars. Because fuck cars. But seriously Herbie the love bug is closer To what I’m imagining in my head .


End file.
